


Killing Loneliness

by hotterhatter2211



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Tony is a little shit, slow building relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had never really had friends before. He only had Thor's friends, who always seemed to dislike him. When he visits Midgard by himself before the events of Thor, he meets someone who just might help him. Or perhaps they will help in his downfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories Sharp As Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I decided to start writing! I have had this idea in my head for awhile now. Hopefully you all enjoy it!
> 
> Pairing: FrostIron
> 
> Setting: This starts BEFORE the Thor movie. It will go through Thor and into the Avengers. In other words Loki doesn't know of his heritage quite yet but will learn of it later.
> 
> Rating: Mature (In later chapters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a sharp tongue on you." Tony grinned at the man. "The name's Tony Stark. I bet you already knew that though." He stated in an obnoxious tone.
> 
> "I do know who you are. I wish to ignore you." Loki looked down at his wine glass.

Loki was at a Midgardian party that seemed interesting enough. He had been bored up in Asgard, so he decided to take a break. Taking a sip of wine, he glanced at the mortals surrounding him. They had been sufficent. Sure, Loki could tell if they were lying to him or not fairly quickly. He would talk with them for a while before trying to find someone else to speak with. Most of the mortals had been a very bland conversation.

"I make sure to know everyone at this party, but I have never seen you before." A voice from behind Loki cut him out of his thoughts. Turning he found the host of the party, Tony Stark.

Loki gave him a smirk, "Perhaps I do not wish for you to know me." he turned away from the man.

Tony pretended to be heart, "Ouch. That knocked my ego down a bit." He moved so he was in front of Loki again.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "I did not damage it enough, it would appear."

"You have a sharp tongue on you." Tony grinned at the man. "The name's Tony Stark. I bet you already knew that though." He stated in an obnoxious tone.

"I do know who you are. I wish to ignore you." Loki looked down at his wine glass.

"What is your name?" Tony questioned in a very curious tone.

Loki glanced at the man. "I was told when I was younger to never speak with strangers."

Tony let out a laugh, "So you always follow dad's rules?"

Loki's smile grew. "I have never been one to follow anyone's rules. After all, I do what I want."

"Then you can tell me your name?" Tony asked.

Loki looked at the man and began to wonder if he should reply. He had been very interesting to speak with thus far. Perhaps he would.

Loki smiled showing some teeth this time. "What would you believe my name to be?"

Tony looked deep in thought for a moment. "How about this. If I guess your name, you will give me your number."

Loki laughed out right at this. A mischievous glint in his eye. "You can try but I doubt your ability to guess my name, Mr. Stark."

"It will be fun!" Tony responded.

Loki shook his head in agreement. "Alright. I shall play your game."

Tony grinned again. "Hm... Well I doubt you have a very familiar name because of your little hints." Tony put his finger against his head in thought.

"How about the name Blake?" Tony asked.

Loki gave the man a dubious look. "Blake? Why would you think such a name?"

Tony shrugged, "You have black hair, maybe your parents weren't very creative and just switched some letters around."

"You will have to guess again, Mr. Stark." Loki shook his head at the idea of Odin choosing that name.

"What about Xander?" Tony asked.

Loki could have facepalmed at this point. "Incorrect again."

Tony let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe it would help if you have me some background information about yourself." Tony had a very suggestive look on his face.

"Now why would I do that?" Loki questioned.

"It is for the game, of course. I wouldn't stash it in my brain for later." Tony smiled, Loki did not believe that one bit.

Loki returned the mans smile before saying, "But that would ruin the fun of the game."

"But the name game is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Tony winked at Loki.

"You are mistaken. I do not mean the name game. I am talking about another I am playing with you" Loki winked at him.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "And what is this other game we are playing?"

"Now that would be telling." Loki began to walk away from the man.

"So mysterious." Tony called after the man in a mocking tone. Loki just gave him a laugh in response.

Tony attempted to follow the man only to be bombarded by many girls that seem to want to get into his pants. His eyes never left the man that he had just spoke with.

The god stopped and turned to the mortal, "The name is Loki." He had a smile on his face. "Perhaps we shall meet again, Mr. Stark." And with that Loki disappeared into the crowed.

Tony eyebrows shot up. "Loki? Who names their kid Loki?" He murmured to himself. He was still surrounded by a majority of females.

He smiled at them and

began to speak with them, the man named "Loki" never leaving his head.

Loki had left thinking he might just visit this man once more.

The next time Loki and Tony head bumped into each other was at a conference. Loki had put up a disguise as a "business man" and snuck into these meetings to see how Midgard had its system. It had been interesting to see these men go back and forth about products and how they planed to continue with them. Loki ended up enjoying it much more then he believed he would. It was during one of the conferences that Tony had shown up.

Tony saw his face and looked surprised. He took a seat next to him and 'watched the meeting'. Really he just kept glancing towards the man next to him, to which Loki would raise an eyebrow at him.

The meeting lasted a good hour before they were let out. Tony walked up to Loki and glanced at the ID card plastered on his shirt.

"So tell me, Lance Smith of ITEC?" Tony paused at reading the name, "How have you been?"

"I have been well." Loki tried to scurry away. He never thought he would run into Tony this way.

"I do have a couple of questions for you." Tony followed Loki. "What business is called ITEC." He joked. "Never heard of them before."

They both had made it to the elevators at this point. Loki gave Tony a huge grin. "There is no business by the name of ITEC."

Tony again stopped to think of Loki's response. Loki quickly made his way into the elevator that had just opened. Tony was about to miss it only to jump in last second.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, now appearing to be very curious.

Loki smirked at the only other person in the elevator. "I created it so I could sneak into the conference. They truly need to up their security here." Loki made the off handed comment.

Tony finally laughed at the man. "It would appear so." Tony leaned against the wall. "I don't know why you would want to go in one of those. They are so boring." Tony complained.

Loki looked at the man, "I like to see the inter-workings of various things."

Tony rolled his eyes. "So... Is Loki or Lance your real name?"

"Loki is my true name." He replied.

"That must have sucked. Any family there, Loki?" Tony asked the man. The elevators had stopped at this point and opened. They exited it and began to walk towards the exit.

Loki sighed. "Have you forgotten our little game already, Stark?"

Tony gave him a grin, "Of course not. I was hoping you would have though."

Loki felt his lips curve into an upward smile.

"Can you tell me if you have any friends at least? Or your last name?" Tony pleaded.

Loki dropped his smile instantly. "I do not have any friends. Only my brother's companions."

Tony flinched at Loki's response. "Sore subject I see. Sorry about that. If you want, I could be your friend." Loki stopped walking at this point and turned towards Tony. He gave the man an odd look. "We are not 5-years-old. I did not know you needed permission to be friends."

Tony laughed, "I guess you don't really need permission. But I have fun talking with you, so you are a friend in my book." Tony winked at Loki.

For some reason that made Loki's chest feel very warm. Happiness filled him. Loki stumbled at trying to find his next words out of shock.

"Now all I need is your number so we can call each other all the time." Tony took out his phone and handed it to a distressed looking Loki. Loki, having been on Midgard for around a month now, had gotten a phone. It was small and very simple, so when handed the very complex phone that Tony created, he did not understand its workings. After a couple of seconds, Tony noticed his struggling.

"You do know how to use my phone, right...?" Tony raised an eyebrow as the god began to become bright red.

"I am not very good with technology." Loki mumbled out, attempting to regain his dignity.

Tony stood there a moment in silence before bursting with laughter. Soon he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Loki glared at Tony with a pouting look on his face. This caused Tony to laugh even more. After a good 3 minutes Tony had manged to get his laughter down to giggles.

"I can put it in there." Tony took hold of the IPhone and opened it. Going to his contact page he looked back at Loki, "What is the number?"

Loki glared at him. "I don't think I want to give it to you any longer." He crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Tony exclaimed. He thought he had made it passed this.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Well for one thing you just laughed at my inability to operate the phone for the past 3 minutes."

Tony groaned. "But it was funny!" He told the god. "If I promise not to laugh at you again for that will you please give me your number?" Tony asked.

Loki debated in his head. He did have fun speaking to the other man. "Fine I shall give you my number."

Tony let out a holler of approval before waiting for the god to say his number. Loki told him the number and began to walk towards the exit once more.

"Until we speak again Mr. Stark." Loki waved Tony as he was almost to the exit. Once out doors he headed in a random direction once more. He heard a beep from his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'Call me Tony.' The words appeared on his screen.

Loki gave a heartfelt smile before replying, 'I shall call you what ever I wish.'

Being friends with Anthony might not be so bad.


	2. Pierce Into The Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is no way to answer the phone. What if I was the bank? Or a police man?" Tony questioned through the speaker of the phone.
> 
> Loki felt his eye twitch. "As you should know, all phones now have a mechanism called 'caller ID', which informs me of who is calling me every second of every day since I have given said man my number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! YAY FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT CHAPTERS ;D ehehe
> 
> Summary: Loki had never really had friends before. He only had Thor's friends, who always seemed to dislike him. When he visits Midgard by himself before the events of Thor, he meets someone who just might help him. Or perhaps they will help in his downfall.
> 
> Pairing: FrostIron
> 
> Setting: This starts BEFORE the Thor movie. It will go through Thor and into the Avengers. In other words Loki doesn't know of his heritage quite yet but will learn of it later.
> 
> Rating: Mature (In later chapters)

The friendship had been fairly interesting in the beginning. They started by texting each other non-stop... Well... Tony texted Loki non-stop. Loki attempted to ignore the texts, which caused Tony to send even more. After filling his inbox to the point where it no longer was able to receive them, Loki sent the man a very angry text that consisted of a couple of curse words. Tony responded by saying 'I DO have the right number!' which caused the god to roll his eyes at the man.

Once Tony was certain he had the right number, he started to call it over and over. Loki thought about getting rid of the Midgardian phone to relieve himself of this burden. He decided against it, because Tony's messages and calls did make him happy. He would never admit that out loud though, especially in front of said man. Loki shivered at the thought of Tony knowing he enjoyed being pestered. Tony would never give up.

It was one of the many times Tony called the phone that Loki answered saying, "What do you want? I am busy." He snapped, trying to keep up the charade that he didn't like being called.

"That is no way to answer the phone. What if I was the bank? Or a police man?" Tony questioned through the speaker of the phone.

Loki felt his eye twitch. "As you should know, all phones now have a mechanism called 'caller ID', which informs me of who is calling me every second of every day since I have given said man my number."

Tony laughed at the response. "At least you know that much about phones."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "As I recall, you mentioned to never laugh about that incident."

"You are right. I wont laugh about it, but that doesn't mean I wont bring it up!" Tony sounded chipper.

Loki let out an annoyed groan. "If you speak of it again, I shall hang up this phone and never answer your calls again."

Tony was quite for a moment, probably debating on what to say. "Fine. I wont bring it up." He sounded defeated.

Loki gave a grin of triumph. "What do you want, Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"We need to talk more!" Tony answered.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "We are. Right now." His reply was short and stiff.

"I meant in person!" Tony replied, his voice sounded hopeful. "I am having a get together with a couple of people. You should come!"

"And who, may I ask, is invited to this event?" Loki was fairly curious.

Tony was again silent. "Only 150 people or so. Much smaller than most of my parties."

Loki could have face palmed. Most people didn't have parties with 50 people, let alone 150. "And what shall I get if I were to go?"

"You would get to talk with the most amazing person ever." Tony said, his voice rising with anticipation.

Loki felt a grin on his face, "Tom Cruise?"

"You really know how to knock my ego down, don't you?" Tony sounded hurt at such an accusation.

Loki let out a little laugh, "Someone has to keep you in check."

Tony replied quickly, "Between you and Pepper, I can never win."

"When can I meet this, 'Pepper' you speak of?" Loki asked on the phone.

"If you come to my party on Friday, I will introduce you." Tony replied. Loki could hear him pleading.

"I will try to attend your gathering, Mr. Stark. I shall see you then." Loki was actually feeling excited to go to a party for once.

A sound of joy came through Loki's phone as he took his away from his ear at the volume. "Can't wait to see you!" Then the phone went out.

Loki looked at the now ended call. "Not even a good-bye. Stark really should learn some manners." He mumbled as he placed the phone in his jacket.

Loki showed up to the party right on time. There were many people waiting already. He shuffled passed them and entered the massive doors. Quickly, he made his way through the crowd. He soon found himself standing in a secluded corner watching as the people around him spoke. He glanced through them trying to find Tony. He was unable to find the man due to the amount of bodies in the room.

He let out an annoyed huff. He would never be able to find the man through this. Making his way to the bar he asked for a glass of white wine. He stood next to the bar, knowing Tony would, at some point, make his way there. After a good 20 minutes of waiting he was starting to get annoyed. Perhaps he should not have come.

Loki decided to leave. He headed for the exit only to run into a women wearing a nice, green, silk dress. Loki steadied himself and the women before apologizing.

"I am so sorry. I did not see you there." Loki felt himself almost blush in embarrassment. How could he have not even seen the women?

She smiled at him, "It is no problem. This place is far too crowded anyways."

"Indeed it is." Loki returned her smile.

She looked at him a bit oddly before asking, "I don't believe we have met. The name is Pepper. Pepper Potts." She held out her hand.

Loki glanced at the women in surprise. "You can't possibly mean Tony's Pepper?" He asked as he shook her hand.

Pepper gave him an awkward laugh, "The one and only."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Stark had told me about you. My name is Loki." He responded to Pepper.

Pepper gave him another odd look, "So you are the one Tony hasn't shut up about?"

Loki gave her an astonished look, "Has he now?"

Pepper giggled, "I am as surprised as you are. He doesn't make friends easily after all."

"In that way we are the same I suppose." Loki grinned at Pepper. "And what has Stark told you about myself? I have not given him much insight."

"Nothing much." She fiddled with her drink, "He said you are very mysterious and have a talented tongue, for which I don't know if he meant sexual or speaking."

Loki let out a snort in amusement, "We have yet to put our mouths together, if you were wondering."

Pepper gave a laugh, "Good to know. You would have been one of the few that haven't then."

"Anything else that he mentioned about myself?" Loki quirked an eyebrow at the lady.

"He says you ignore him a lot. And that you do a good job in keeping him under control. Tony also brought up the fact that you were quite attractive, which I would have to agree." She playfully grinned at the man.

"But not as attractive as you milady." Loki replied just as playfully.

"I thought I was the most attractive!" A voice bellowed out from behind them. They both turned to see Tony Stark himself.

"Loki! You made it!" Tony patted the god on the back, "And you seem to have already been introduced to Pepper." He motioned towards the women.

"It would appear so." Loki replied.

Pepper gave Tony an annoyed look, "Why didn't you let me meet him sooner?"

"That was not my fault." Tony pointed towards Loki, "He kept ignoring me."

Loki had a fake offended look, "Why would I do that, Mr. Stark?"

"Don't go playing innocent on me." Tony said. "And I have told you to call me Tony."

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "Tony, how much did you annoy Loki?"

"Not that much." Tony mumbled.

"You will stop with the pestering. Loki probably has a job to do." Pepper motioned to Loki who was watching the interaction.

"Fine. I wont call him every 10 minutes." Tony pouted as he said this.

Loki raised an eyebrow and turned towards Pepper, "You must teach me how you did that. It would come in handy when dealing with Mr-""Tony""-Stark." Loki gave Tony a humored grin when he interrupted him.

Pepper giggled, "It will take years of experience and practice."

"I must get started then. I am a fast learner." Loki smiled. He had never had this much fun with a conversation before. Even on Asgard, no one would keep up with his antics. To have not only Stark, but his assistant as well, joke around with him made him very happy. He never believed someone would interact with him in this way.

"I have to be off. Many people I need to speak with." Pepper took Loki's hand causing the god to jump at the sudden gesture. "It was lovely to finally meet you, Loki. I hope we talk again." She had a smile on her face as she turned and walked into the crowd, leaving Tony and Loki standing there.

"I must be going as well, Mr. Stark-" Tony groaned in annoyance, "-The party was great, but I have other things I must attend to." Loki nodded towards Tony and started to head in the direction of the doors. He was stopped when Tony grabbed his arm making him pause.

"You can't leave. I just found you." Tony whined a grin on his face.

Loki smiled at the man's antics, "Perhaps I can stay a bit longer." He mumbled out. Tony's grin widened.

"Tell me Stark, do you have any friends other then, Ms. Potts?" Loki questioned the man.

Tony bit his lip a bit, "I will answer that question if you answer one of mine."

Loki thought about the exchange before nodding his head, "Alright, I shall go through with this little deal."

"I have two other friends. Rhodey and my driver, Happy." Tony put his hands in his pockets. "There is also Obadiah who is like a father figure to me."

"You are friends with your driver?" Loki questioned.

"I have to find them somewhere." Tony remarked sarcastically.

Loki was watching Tony carefully, noticing his shift in footing when he said the last sentence. "I guess that is true."

"And your question, Mr. Stark?" Loki questioned.

Tony began to shift a bit awkwardly for once. Loki furrowed his eyebrows at the display. "What is up with you and your brother?"

Loki felt himself freeze. "How did you know I have issues with my brother?" Loki asked, no longer was his voice light. Now it was hard and cold.

"The last time we spoke, you mentioned only he had friends. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but you sounded annoyed when he was mentioned." Tony eyed Loki, appearing to be interested.

Loki let out a sigh, "I do not have issues with my brother himself, it is mostly the people around us." Loki told Tony as he looked towards the floor.

"My brother is very dear to me, as he is to everyone around us." Loki felt his heart sink at the looks of approval only Thor would receive from Odin. "Our father always appeared to favor him, as did everyone else."

Loki paused once more. "I normally just stand in the background while Thor takes all the attention." Loki gave Tony a sad smile.

"I don't see how that is possible. You are quite amazing at gaining my attention." Tony remarked attempting to cheer Loki up.

Loki felt his smile change a bit to one of humorous. "Indeed I did." He thought about continuing with telling Tony a bit about his family. "My father... He believes strength in muscles far outweighs intellectual power." Loki took a sip of his wine he had long since forgotten about till now. "Thor, is much more into... sports than reading, whereas I would always have books at hand." Loki glanced at the man, "I do not know why I am telling you of this."

"Jocks are so boring though. Books are much more interesting." Tony nodded his head. Loki's heart started to swell with pride. No one on Asgard would agree with what Tony had said, but still Loki felt like he belonged here.

"Books are a wonderful creation." Loki agreed with him. A smile played on his lips.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Seriously, who names their kids Loki and Thor?" Tony asked breaking the silence. Loki couldn't help himself and laughed. It started out with small little giggles until it turned into full blown laughter. Tony grinned at his ability to get Loki to laugh.

"Finally you actually laughed." Tony had a look of triumph. "I have been waiting for that."

Loki had slowly managed to get his laugh down to snickers. "I do not remember how long it has been since I laughed that much."

He glanced towards Tony, "Thank you, Anthony."

Tony motioned towards Loki, "You finally said my first name. Not exactly what I wanted but it is a start."

Loki smiled at the man he glanced at the time, "I really must be off now. I thank you for inviting me." He again, started to head for the exit.

"Wait." Tony started to say, Loki paused and turned, "Yes?"

"Let me ride back with you." Tony followed Loki to where he had stopped. "Happy can give you a lift."

"I really do not need a ride." Loki raised an eyebrow. "This is not a way for you to find out where I live, is it?"

Tony had a wide grin on his face, "You found out my plan."

Loki gave a short chuckle, "I will accept your ride then, Anthony."

"Well then, lets get going." Tony started to drag Loki towards the exit, talking non-stop along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer then planed 0_o I was originally going to continue on to the drive home but that will have to wait till next chapter ;D ehehe!


	3. Suicide of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loki? As in Norse Mythology?" Obadiah took his hand. "Nice to meet you. I am   
> Obadiah."
> 
> Loki raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. My father enjoys reading Norse Mythology and   
> named us after their gods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I really had fun writing this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

The two of them made their way out the doors. Tony kept talking at a rapid pace, while Loki just sat and listened. It was here that they ran into Obadiah.

"Obadiah! What a surprise." Tony shook the man's hand.

Obadiah smiled at Tony, "I just got here. Where are you off to? You are not someone who leaves a party early."

Loki was watching the interacting with a calculating expression. Obadiah's body language read differently then it should. Loki, being known for his lies, could see when there was one in front of him. This man did not care for Tony as much as Tony believed.

"My friend here wants a ride-" "I can drive myself." "home. Being a honorable host, I am giving him a lift." Tony smirked when Loki started to talk half way through his explanation.

Loki looked over to Obadiah and held out a hand, "My name is Loki. Nice to meet you." He replied smoothly.

"Loki? As in Norse Mythology?" Obadiah took his hand. "Nice to meet you. I am Obadiah."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. My father enjoys reading Norse Mythology and named us after their gods."

Obadiah seemed to be studying Loki, "I think I would hate being named after the god of mischief and lies."

Loki felt his eyes narrow a bit. "I am certainly ok with it."

Tony let out a laugh, "I'll go give my car ticket to the runner. You can stay here and talk." Tony headed off.

Loki and Obadiah stood in silence just watching each other. "How long have you known Tony?" Obadiah asked. "He hasn't really mentioned you to me."

Loki felt a bit of a pang in his heart, but ignored it. "A while now. He has not stopped bugging me since our first meeting. What about yourself?"

"How can you not know? I have been on many covers of magazines, some including his father." Obadiah raised an eyebrow. "I have known him since he was young."

Loki made a noise of recognition.

"He has helped the business grow, since his father passed away." Loki thought it was a bit strange that he would bring up the business end of their relationship but filed it away for later.

"Tony does seem to be very brilliant in that aspect." Loki answered.

Obadiah snorted, "Of course he is. Tony built most of the weapons used on both si-." He cut himself off realizing what he was about to say.

"I am so sorry could you repeat that last part. I must have misheard you." Loki eyed the man.

"I said, weapons used on both military and navy." Obadiah covered his mistake.

A lie. Loki could see right through it. "Of course." He mumbled. Tony made his way back to them at this point.

"The limo is on the way. Come along, Sweet Cheeks." Tony grabbed Loki by the arm and started to drag him away."Bye Obadiah!" Loki never took his eyes off of the 'father-figure' Tony had told him about.

Loki finally turned back to Tony, "If you call me that once more, I will go back to calling you Mr. Stark." Loki half-heartedly glared.

Tony grinned, "Ok, I won't call you sweet cheeks, If you tell me your last name."

Loki groaned. "Once more with this game of yours. I refuse."

"Alright then, sweet cheeks it is." Tony was standing next to the limo that had driven up. The driver opened the door and allowed him to enter.

Tony motioned Loki to enter first, to which he rolled his eyes and got in. Tony following not too far behind. He took a seat and admired the long car.

"Why do you use such an automobile?" Loki questioned as he began to press random buttons. One of them opened up a compartment filled with drinks. "Intriguing." He mumbled before picking up the drink to read what it was.

"Why not? I am rich." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Now what is your address?" Tony rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Loki just let out a short chuckle, "I live at 222 A Baker Street. It is not to far from here."

Tony looked over to the front of the car, "You hear that, Happy?"

"Yes sir. Putting it in." Happy responded looking back at them. They were off in a couple of seconds.

"Now, Loki. What are your hobbies?" Tony always seemed to ask Loki.

Loki realizing this turned the question, "You ask me too many questions. I believe it is my turn."

Tony gave him a startled expression but motioned for him to continue.

"What are your hobbies?" Loki put leaned his head against his hand.

Tony thought a moment before saying, "I am in my garage a lot. Making new things. Nothing much else. Well, with the exception of partying." Tony grinned when he said the last part.

Loki smiled. He began to to try and think of a question. Instead he thought of something else. "Mr. Happy?" He questioned the driver. Tony gave him a strange look.

"Yes, Mr. Loki?" The driver called back in surprise.

"I must know, how is it working for such a..." Loki tried to think of the correct word, "egotistical person?"

Happy looked in the review mirror at Loki and gave a laugh, "It is never dull."

"Do you enjoy driving so much?" Loki asked no longer paying attention to Tony.

"It is not so much as the driving as it is doing it for Mr. Stark. He is always interesting." Happy replied honestly.

"It appears that is what everyone believes." Loki mumbled.

"I am feeling so ignored right now." Tony whined at the two. "This is the last time I offer you a ride if you stop paying attention to me."

Loki looked at the man then back to Happy, "He seems childish to me."

Tony crossed his arms. "I am not childish." he complained.

Loki could only giggle at the man's antics.

Happy came up to a building and parked the limo next to it. "We are at your house, Mr. Loki."

"Thank you for the ride, Happy. It was a pleasure to meet you." Loki then turned to Tony. "I thank you for inviting me to your extravagant party, Anthony. I hope to see you again soon." Loki opened the door and exited the limo.

"I'll call you!" Tony yelled out of the car, "And I will stop by your house, now that I know where you live." Loki chuckled and closed the car door. He waved at the limo as it took off back down the then headed towards the apartment he had been staying in.

He kept thinking back to his night with Anthony. It was much more enjoyable than the parties he had attended on Asgard. He had meet many great people as well. Pepper was a lovely woman. Happy was also very enjoyable to speak with, even if he had done it only to annoy Tony. Loki thought about Obadiah. He did not trust that man. He just screamed manipulative to Loki.

Loki shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about that now. His attention was taken away from him by a small glowing medallion that laid on his bed. He rolled eyes. The device was his one connection to Asgard while on Midgard. He thought about listening to it, but decided to ignore it. He would answer it in the morning. He then closed his eyes as his head dropped onto the pillow. He didn't even change his clothes as he fell asleep.

~--------~

Loki woke to the smell of something burning. He stood quickly and ran towards the kitchen. Standing there was Tony Stark, attempting to make breakfast.

"Stark. Why and how are you in my home? I locked my door." Loki looked over the burnt piece of...eggs?

"I snagged your keys at the party and made a copy of them." Tony answered as he mourned his food. "You left your scarf in my car." He motioned towards the entry way that held a white and green scarf.

Loki face palmed. "So you illegally took my keys, broke into my home, and burnt my eggs."

Tony seemed to be having an internal debate before nodding. "Seems about right."

"And you didn't even think of waking me?" Loki glared at Tony.

"I can see you are not a morning person." Tony pointed the spatula at the god.

Loki glared at him, "Perhaps I am just unhappy to find a man in my house early in the morning without my permission."

"I have to question you about something." Tony changed the subject. He turned off the stove and headed towards Loki's room. Loki just sighed and followed.

Once in the room, Tony pulled out one of Loki's many magic books. "Why do you have books in a different language? I already had Jarvis scan them. No language known to man." Tony started to study Loki.

"You went into my room, while I was sleeping 5 feet away, and went through my stuff?" Loki crossed his arms.

"If someone wasn't so secretive I wouldn't have to snoop." Tony started to flip through the pages of the book.

"Stop that." Loki snapped and took the book. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Tony gave Loki a questioning look, "And why would you say that?"

Tony then started to dig into his pockets. "What is this?" He pulled out the medallion that was still blinking.

Loki glowered in frustration. "Stop going through my things. I shouldn't have told you where I live."

"Just figuring that out now?" Tony grinned at the man. Loki couldn't help it but grin back. The whole situation they were in was just weird.

Tony saw Loki's expression and laughed, "See! You are having fun with this to."

"It is a bit enjoyable." Loki mumbled trying to cover up his humor.

"Now. You have to tell me. What will I not believe?" Tony asked.

Loki thought he should lie, but he also wanted to gauge Tony's reaction. "I am the god of mischief, Loki Odinson. I was born and raised in Asgard." He kept his face as blank as possible.

Tony blinked at that response. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know the Iron Man movie part shall be coming up within the next 2-3 chapters! A couple of people have been asking XD


	4. Took Away All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both jumped when there was a pounding at the door.
> 
> "You had friends coming over?" Tony questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are happy. I worked on this instead of homework. ALSO! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A BETA! May people have said my spelling and grammar are not the best... I KNOW IT ISN'T! My last beta had to quite =(

Tony blinked at Loki for a minute trying figure out what he meant. He started to laugh, only to stop when he noticed Loki not doing anything.

"You're joking right?" Tony let his voice be flat.

Loki took a seat on the bed and crossed his legs before clearing his throat. "Possibly. What do you think?"

Tony's eyes scanned the man for any sign of lies. "You haven't been diagnosed with a mental illness, have you? You don't come off as someone who does."

Loki lifted the book in his hand and opened it. "This lovely book I happen to get from a group of Elves in one of the other 9 realms." He started to flip through the pages.

"I really don't think I should believe you on this." Tony mumbled, still trying to find a sign that Loki was just messing with him.

"My father's name is Odin. My brother is Thor Odison. His friends are known as the warriors three, Frandal, Hogun, Volstagg. There is also the maiden named Sif." Loki fleeting look from the book and inspected Tony, "You wanted me to answer your question, but you refuse to believe me?"

"It isn't that I don't trust you..." Tony muttered, "It is just the whole gods things I am having trouble grasping."

Loki sighed and closed the book he had been flipping through. "Would you like some proof?" Loki was a bit hurt that Tony didn't have confidence in what he was saying, but he could understand his reasoning, unlike most people.

Tony shook his head no in response. Loki raised an eyebrow, "Why would you not want to see if I speak the truth?" Loki was baffled.

"You said I wouldn't believe you, So I will have to take your word on it. You are a god from the heavens." Tony said this with so much conviction that Loki gave him a perplexed expression.

"You truly are a strange mortal, Anthony." Loki leered at Tony. "Most humans would demand substantial evidence."

Tony grinned, "Always have to keep you on your toes!"

They both jumped when there was a pounding at the door.

"You had friends coming over?" Tony questioned.

Loki shook his head no and stood to answer the door. He gazed out his door to find Thor standing outside. Thor smiled at his brother and pushed the door open, "I have found you, Brother!" He made his way into Loki's little home. Tony was standing back watching Thor.

"What are you doing here?" Loki snapped. It must have been 'let's annoy Loki by coming to his home really early' day.

"I wish to see you. I have not been in contact with you for a month, brother." Thor walked up to the smaller god and gave him a bear hug. "I sent you a message on the medallion that I would be coming here today."

"Let go of me, Thor." Loki hissed at him. Thor placed him down, he then noticed that the medallion was on the counter. "See." He picked it up and used some electricity to summon an image of himself. It stated that he would, in fact, be there at this time.

"I apologize I did not have time to see that." Loki nodded towards his brother.

Thor turned, finally, and notice Tony. Tony who was now looking at them with wide eyes.

"Are you my brother's servant? It appears that you have been neglecting your duties. This home is much to small for someone such as my brother." Thor boomed out as he walked closer to Tony.

"What?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, still trying to piece his mind back together.

"He seems very slow." Thor commented, looking back at Loki.

Loki turned back and forth between his brother and Tony. He chuckled. Then he started to laugh. "You are incorrect, Thor. This is Anthony. He is my...friend." Loki could see Tony beam at him.

Thor narrowed his eyes at Tony, "A friend?" He scanned Tony once more, "I do not believe you to be worthy of my brother's companionship. Leave." Thor crossed his arms.

Tony frowned, "And who are you to decide that?" he was really starting to hate this guy. "I think your brother should be able to make that choice." Loki was astonished by Tony's words.

"You have no strength in your muscles. You would be killed in seconds upon a match with one of the Asgardians." Thor didn't seem like he was going to budge on the issue. "No Prince of Asgard should have friends as weak as that."

Loki was about to snap at Thor about being rude only to be stopped by Tony, "Wait-You are a prince?" He pointed to Loki.

"Indeed I am." Loki nodded.

"That is so cool. What kind of things did you get away with when you were younger?" Tony asked astounded.

Loki just cracked a smile, "Quite a bit."

"That is so awesome." Tony grinned.

Thor growled at the interaction.

"You would do well to remember your place, mortal!" Thor yelled at Tony.

"Thor, stop that please." Loki tried to calm his brother down. "He did not know of my heritage."

Loki bit his lip. "If you would please refrain from harming him."

Thor scowled but listened to his brother.

"If you would return to Asgard now. You can see I am doing just fine. I shall return to Asgard soon after yourself." Loki gave him a half-hearted smile. "I know you came all this way to see me, but you insulted my new friend and have to ask you to leave."

Thor gave his brother a stunned look. "Loki. Are you taking this... mortal's side?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. Loki wordlessly motioned his brother towards the door.

Thor couldn't believe it, "Brother. I think you have been on Midgard to long."

Loki felt himself stiffen, "Thor. Please leave."

Thor looked towards Tony, and didn't take his eyes off him. He nodded and head towards the door. "You do not need friends like that man." Thor grumbled at Loki. "I hope to see you back at home brother." Thor exited the house. Loki closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

He then walked up to Tony and grinned. "I apologize for my brother's behavior. Please forgive him."

Tony awkwardly shifted, "I don't think I like him all that much."

Loki gave a small laugh, "You would be one of the few who don't."

They stood in silence before Tony sighed, "This went a bit different then I thought it would go."

Loki gave the man a questioning look, "And how, dare I ask, would it have gone?"

Tony got a playful grin on his face, "I was going have your breakfast ready and bring it into your room. You would wake up to the smell of delicious food. Then you would love me even more 'cause who would do such an amazing thing. Then we were going to have hot steamy sex in your bed."

Loki snorted at his explanation. "I must say Stark, you have quite an imagination."

"If I had know you were royalty I would have done something different. I bet you get fed breakfast everyday." Tony looked deep in thought. "The sex would have been the same though."

Loki barked out laughter, "Sorry, Anthony, you are not really my type."

Tony had a glimmer of humor in his eyes, "You don't know until you try me!"

"No. I am well aware of what you are." Loki looked into his ruined kitchen and back to Tony. "I am a bit hungry now. Perhaps we should go eat some breakfast."

Tony gave him puppy eyes, "And then sex?"

"No sex." Loki went to the entry, "Are you coming to eat breakfast?"

"Fine. I will come." Tony pouted.

~/~

The meal had been nice. They had sat at I-Hop to eat. Loki had a hard time ignoring the flash of people taking pictures. Tony seemed oblivious to it. After that Loki stated that Tony should probably go to work. Tony still complained, but complied and left the god alone.

That didn't stop the fact the Loki was still getting messages from Tony. Every 20 minutes (Pepper had made it so he no longer was doing it every 10) Loki would get a message saying how much agony Tony was in. After more many days of this Loki finally started to text back. It would be simple one worded messages, but enough to get his meaning. Tony would reply with a paragraph about what he was doing.

On one day in particular Tony kept nagging over how he had to present a new weapon. Loki just rolled his eyes at the man's messages and went back to reading a book he had. Tony sent him a message saying, "Time for the show!" to which Loki responded, "Good Luck."

Loki set his phone down to read more. After 30 minutes he glanced back the phone which had made no movement or sound. The presentation must have been longer then originally planned. He turned back to his book. Another 30 minutes strolled by and Loki began to wonder if something was wrong. He opened the phone thinking he must have turned the volume down. Still no messages.

Loki scrunched his eyebrows together. With a sigh he texted, "Tony?" to the man's phone. He waited another 20 minutes before he started to pace. His cellular device could be malfunctioning. He decided to call Tony's phone instead of text. It didn't seem to be working. He sighed before going to his contacts. The only other number he had was Pepper Potts.

The phone rang for a couple of moments before there was an answer, "Hello? Pepper speaking." The voice sounded distraught.

"Hello, Ms. Potts. I am sorry to disturb you, but it appears something has happened to Anthony's phone." Loki mumbled on the phone. He was still pacing back and forth.

Pepper was silent for a second before saying, "...Why do you know that?" Her voice was very low.

Loki gave a short chuckle, "You might make fun of me for this. Anthony has a tendency to message me quite a bit." Loki took a deep breath, "He has stopped for the past hour and twenty minutes." Loki waited for a laugh but there was only the shuffle of papers. "Ms. Potts?"

"I- I don't know how to tell you this." Pepper paused trying to find the words to explain, "Tony has been taken." She spoke in hushed tones.

Loki stopped moving completely. "What do you mean taken?" his words were much sharper then he intended.

"There was an ambush during the presentation." Her words were coming out fast, "Tony has been kidnapped." Her voice cracked.

Loki could not believe his ears. He dropped the phone in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy leaving my stories in awful places... I should stop doing that...


	5. Buried the Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Father. I wish to converse with the Elves on Alfheim. I seek a spell which  
> we do not have. I ask that you allow me passage." Loki bowed his head in  
> request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this finished last night... OH WELL! ;D

Loki sat in a chair opposite of Pepper listening to her explain the details of Tony's abduction. He tried to focus but could only feel numb. He should have helped protect Tony. This wouldn't have happened if he had just been there. He tightened his fist. Loki could only imagine what was happening to Tony. He closed his eyes as a wave a nausea came over him. Loki had allowed his first actual friend to get taken right beneath him.

Loki felt someone grasp his hand. His head snapped up to see Pepper looking at him with understanding. She no longer was talking.

"Sorry. I must have spaced. What were you saying?" Loki mumbled out.

Pepper tightened her grip. "Are you alright, Loki?"

Loki opened his mouth to say he was fine before closing it. He gave a humorless chuckle. "No. I am not alright."

"They will find him." She stated looking into Loki's eyes.

Then it hit Loki. Humans wouldn't be able to find him as fast. He just needed to research some magic to locate the man. Loki stood quickly at the realization. He had to go back to Asgard.

"Thank you, Pepper. I am going to go do my own research." He nodded towards her. Pepper gave him a surprised look. "While I do that you will be unable to contact me."

"What are you going to do?" She asked puzzled.

Loki had a small smile on his lips, "I am going to find Anthony." He then walked out of the room.

~/~

Two months. Loki had relocated back to Asgard. Since returning, he had spent all his time in the library researching. All the Asgardians had steered clear of the area. Loki had gone through many spell books, none of them had been helpful. He cursed his luck. Almost half way through the library and nothing. None of these books were going to be helpful. He had read most of them in his youth.

He decided to go ask the All-Father for passage to one of the many other worlds. He left the room and headed towards the hall. Quickly, he opened the doors, the entire hall turned to look at him. He took a step and they all fell silent. His feet clacked on the ground until he stood next to the All-Father.

Odin turned to his son, "What is it, my child?"

"Father. I wish to converse with the Elves on Alfheim. I seek a spell which we do not have. I ask that you allow me passage." Loki bowed his head in request.

Odin studied Loki. "Let us speak in private." Odin stood and motioned for Loki to follow.

Once out of the hall filled with people, Loki relaxed a bit.

"Why is it you are searching so hard for this spell?" Odin asked.

Loki took a breath of air, "I- My friend is in dire need of assistance."

"Are you sure this friend is not trying to use you?" Odin was watching Loki with his one eye.

"He does not even know I am looking." Loki mumbled out. Odin nodded. It was at this point that Thor bounded from out of the hall.

"Father! Brother! We are about to feast! Come join us." Thor had a grand smile on his face.

"One moment, Thor. We shall return in a moment." Odin replied.

"What is it you speak of?" Thor glanced between his father and brother.

Odin looked at the older sibling. "Your brother needs a spell that Asgard does not contain."

"Why would he need such a spell?" Thor asked puzzled. "It does not have to do with that mortal man?" His eyes narrowed.

"It does." Loki fidgeted with his clothes.

"That man is worthless. Just leave him on his own." Thor sounded aggravated.

Loki felt his anger rise, "You know nothing about him."

"He is weak. That is all I need to know." Thor nodded his head.

That was the end of Loki's calm persona, "If you were not so arrogant, self-centered, and insolent, perhaps then you could see another side to him." Loki hissed at his brother for the first time.

Silence fell between the three. Loki quietly seethed at Thor. Odin and Thor seemed shell shocked at his behavior.

"Do I have permission or not?" Loki grounded out.

Odin shook his head no. "I cannot allow you accesses at this time. In a year or so I could."

Loki felt the blood drain from his face. A year would be too long. "Why not now?" He sounded desperate.

"I would have to ask permission to travel their lands." Odin answered. "I am sorry." Odin started to head back into the hall. Thor followed silently behind.

Loki just stood there trying to re-organize the new development. He headed towards his room in defeat. He closed the door and leaned against it. He felt unbelievable rage. He screamed out in agony. He began to destroy the valued items in his room. They would mean nothing if he couldn't help Tony. He room was soon covered in wreckage.

The room was begining to feel sofacating. Letting out a feeling of anger, he moves towards the exit. He needed a place to breath. A new spot to relieve his anger. Ignoring the looks from the guards, he moves towards a flying boat and takes off. 

Once far enough away, he slowly lets himself breath, body shaking from everything that had happened. To ease his mind he slowly begins a long trek through the lands. Trying to ignore the rage coursing through him, he brings a hand up-- hitting the wall beside him. 

It was only then he notices a small glimmer coming from the side. Eyes watch cautiously as he takes another step forward. Watching the area that appeared to be normal, he throws a rock at the glimmer only to have it disappear. Furrowing his eyebrows together he took a step forward, reaching one hand forward. As the hand disappears he pulls back in distress. Lips curve into a frown, as he eyes the area.

Pausing for a moment he starts to chant a spell quickly.The spell allowed to be conceal himself from the gate keeper, Heimdall. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to use the spell, yet he does. 

With minor hesitation, the man takes a step forward into the mysterious area. A chill fell over him. He blinked and next thing he knew he was not in Asgard, but Jotunheim. Taking a few steps forward, he eyes the area surrounding him. He might not be able to get the Elves' help, but he could attempt to do something about the Frost Giants. 

Taking very little time he begins his walk through the other realm, eyes wandering through the old halls of Jotunheim. The god pauses, feeling the chill seem to come along stronger then before. Loki would have cursed at his luck if it were not for the chilling voice the came over him.

"What is an Asgardian doing in such a place?" The voice was deep and commanding.

Loki stood silently and turned to find Laufey sitting on his throne. "And how did you get here?"

Loki clenched his fist in nervousness. "I came for a stroll."

Laufey laughed at the response. "Why are you here?"

"It was much too warm on Asgard." Loki replied trying to keep his nerves from showing.

Laufey look down on Loki, "So you decided to visit?"

"What better place to freeze than on your planet?" Loki gave a shrug.

"I tire of your words." Laufey's voice dropped to annoyed. "Answer me."

"I traveled to the wrong planet." Loki answered truthfully, afraid if he angered Laufey anymore he would not be standing.

Laufey raised his eyebrow, "And where did you want to go?"

Loki bit his lips. If he didn't answer he was as sure as dead. "Alfheim."

"Why would you want to visit the Elves?" Laufey was in a questioning mood.

Loki gave a shiver at the cold, "I require a spell that they would have."

Laufey stood, "A god such as yourself should have all the spells he would ever need. So which one is it that you don't have?" he started to walk towards Loki.

Loki looked up at the Frost Giant. He stood a good 4 feet taller. "A tracking spell."

Laufey gave another hearty laugh. "I just might actually be able to help you there, young Asgardian. If you want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Loki knew he should not have asked such a question to the Asgardian's worst enemy.

"You tell me how you got here, and help us break into Asgard, And I will give you a spell for tracking." Laufey knelt so he was the same height as Loki.

Loki cursed, "And how can I trust you?" Loki hissed.

"I haven't killed you yet. You can take that into consideration." Laufey looked into Loki's eyes.

"And if I refuse?" Loki seethed.

"I kill you where you stand." Laufey answered.

Well that narrowed down Loki's options. "I will not tell you how I got here but," Loki paused scanning the surrounding area, "I will help a handful of Frost Giants into Asgard. That is after I find out if the tracking spell works."

"You are in no place to make demands." Laufey growled.

"That is my deal." Loki glared at the King. "Kill me now, and have no way into Asgard, or take the deal." Loki was taking a risk with that statement.

Laufey studied the god before regretfully saying, "I shall accept this deal of yours." He then made a motion to the other giants. Soon one of the many made its way through the crowd and handed Loki a book.

"The spell you request is in that book." Loki opened the book and studied the writing. Most of the spells he had already knew. He opened to the page that he had been looking for. He read the necessaries for the spell and so on. He made sure to have it memorized. Loki was about to hand the book back only to see there we Frost Giants were no longer standing in his presence. He clutched it close to his chest before going back to a secure location. He then recited the spell that had gotten him there in the first place.

He landed back in the library. He searched the room to see if anyone had seen him. He let out a sigh of relief. No one had seen him. Grasping the book he had just received he headed to get the items he needed to perform the spell.

~/~

It took Loki another month to get all the items he needed. All that was left was something of the person you were looking for. Loki knocked on the door of Ms. Pepper Pott's home.

Pepper opened the door and gave him a surprised expression.

"Hello, Ms. Potts." He gave her a smile.

Loki was not prepared for Pepper to lean in and hug him. "You worried me sick. Where the hell have you been?"

Loki wavered a bit when he heard that. "Sorry. I found a way to track Anthony. All I need is something of his."

"Who is that?" A voice sounded behind the blonde woman. Loki looked back to see an African American man, only a few inches shorter then himself.

"I apologize I did not know you had company. I am Loki Odinson. It is a pleasure to meet out." Loki held out a hand.

The man shook it, "Loki? Tony told be a bit about you." He mumbled quietly, "My name is Rhodey." Loki nodded before going back to Pepper.

"Ms. Potts? Do you have something of Tony's I could use?" Loki asked

"I think I do. Come in." Pepper motioned him in before running off to get the item Loki requested. While she did that, Loki stepped into her kitchen and began to set up the spell.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey asked.

Loki shuffled some of the stuff, "Finding Anthony."

He watched curiously. "How would that help? I don't think voodoo will help."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Anthony never told you? I am a god. I needed a couple of items to locate him." Pepper came in with a random item that was Tony's. Loki ignored the skeptical expression of Rhodey.

"Excellent." He then pulled out a close up map of Afghanistan. He took some breaths before attempting the spell. After a couple of minutes he felt a pull on his magic and marked the map.

"He is there." Loki looked at the map. It appeared to be in the middle of a desert.

Rhodey studied it and said, "That is really close to where the attack was. Give me the map and I can get a helicopter there in no time." He still held a doubtful look on his face.

Loki nodded in agreement. Rhodey dashed out the door with the map in hand. Loki was about to follow but Pepper stopped him.

Pepper finally had a good change to look at Loki.

"How much have you slept since Tony's kidnapping?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Loki was perplexed by the question. "We must hurry before he leaves us."

"You have the same bags under your eyes that he gets when he works on a project non-stop." Pepper murmured.

Loki stared at the woman in surprise before sighing. "Not as much as I should."

Pepper seemed to straighten up and pointed towards the couch, "Go get some sleep. I will wake you when they have Tony."

"I am perfectly healthy to-" Loki started to say.

"Now." Pepper's voice was commanding. Loki had no choice but to listen. He grumbled as he laid down. His eyes shut as soon as he hit the couch.

He was awaken by Pepper not too long after. Loki looked at Pepper before she smiled, "They found him. He was exactly where you told them he would be."

Loki felt his heart leap in joy. They had him. He was safe.

"What of the men who took him?" He asked, feeling raw hate creep into his body.

Pepper shook her head, "He was not in captivity when they located him. Tony had managed to escape somehow."

Loki took in the new information. If he ever found the people who had taken Anthony, he would kill them all.

"The helicopter is going to be landing soon. Do you want to go and welcome him back?" Pepper asked.

Loki stood and nodded his head. "That would be nice."

Pepper smiled, "Then let's go. Happy is waiting outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh! Also the reason I did it this way was cause in the Iron Man movie they just HAPPEN to find Tony RANDOMLY in a desert? I THINK NOT. So this is how I fixed it ;D lol Hope you liked it! More Tony/Loki interaction in the next chapter(which I have also already started to write!)


	6. Unmarked Grave In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper smiled, "Thank you, Happy." She then turned to Loki, "And thank you   
> too, Loki." she grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. "But next time, don't   
> disappear like that. We- Me and Happy, were worried for you as well as   
> Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should work on my other story BUT I HAVE SO MUCH INSPIRATION ON THIS ONE! I am having so much fun re-writing Iron Man with Loki! I tried not to put so many of the lines from the movie into this chapter! I just put enough that I think it still fits XD ENJOY!

Loki was starting to become nervous. He started to fidget with his suit trying to calm his nerves as Happy drove them to the airport. Pepper seemed to be doing much better than himself. She kept looking out the window glancing his way every couple of minutes. They drove in silence anticipating seeing Tony once more.

"We should be there in 10 minutes." Happy called from the front seat. Loki nodded in his direction.

Pepper smiled, "Thank you, Happy." She then turned to Loki, "And thank you too, Loki." she grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. "But next time, don't disappear like that. We- Me and Happy, were worried for you as well as Tony."

Loki looked at her hand, For once shame crept into his system. He had just realized what he had traded for Tony's safety. He began to feel sick at the thought.

"I am happy you are back." Pepper broke him out of the horrible realization.

Loki glanced between Happy, who was looking in the rear-view mirror, and Pepper. "I apologize for leaving you. I promise it will not happen again." Loki smiled graciously. Now was not the time to be thinking of the repercussions. Tony was coming home and he was safe.

They sat in silence once more until Happy parked on a private sector on the military base. Pepper was the first one out. She stood near where the plane would land, Happy was a few feet behind her. Loki shifted awkwardly, not knowing where he should stand. In the end he decided to stand next to Happy.

They watched as the plane landed. The back end opened to reveal a hand full of soldiers, Rhodey, and the one and only, Tony Stark. Loki scanned the man for injuries. Tony stood from a wheel chair that he had been sitting on. The only major one injury that appeared seemed to be a sprain or broken arm that had been wrapped. The medics wheeled a bed near him only for Tony to wave it off. Loki began to shake with joy. Tony was ok! He was standing in front of him in one piece.

Tony walked out of the aircraft and down the road till he stood before Pepper.

"Your eyes are red." Tony mentioned to Pepper. "A few tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting." came Pepper's reply. Loki chuckled at the response.

"And you." Tony gazed over Pepper's shoulder towards Loki. He walked past his assistant and stopped before Loki. "I heard you helped find me."

Tony studied Loki for a moment. "I knew you loved me." He teased.

Loki grinned, "That is not true. Happy here," He motioned to the man next to him, "begged me to find you. He said he couldn't live with out driving such an amazing person around."

Tony turned to Happy, "At least you love me." He pouted.

Happy laughed, "Of course I do, Sir."

Tony then turned back to Loki. He eyed the man up and down before bringing his unharmed arm up around him. "Thank you."

Loki felt his brain go in overdrive. Should he return the hug? Perhaps not. Maybe Tony was just showing his thanks. Was it uncommon for people to be thanked this way? It was not the same on Asgard. Before he could decide to hug the man, Tony let go and motioned for the car. "Let's get in, shall we?"

The god stood there trying to let his brain catch up. He had begun to over think things. He shook his head before entering the car.

Once all of them were in, Happy looked back, "Where to sir?"

Pepper began to say, "Take us to the hosp-" "No." "ital please, No?"

Pepper paused in shock. "Tony. You have to -"

"I think Anthony should decide what he can and cannot do." Loki interrupted her. She eyed him in shock.

"See, he understands." Tony motioned to Loki, "And why do I still have to say, call me Tony?" Loki just let out a small chuckle.

Tony sighed before saying, "There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheese burger, and the other-"

"-That is enough of that." Pepper was getting annoyed.

"Is not what you think." Tony replied knowing exactly what Pepper was thinking. "I want you to call for a press conference."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Why a press conference?"

"Hogan drive, cheese burger first." Tony told the driver ignoring Loki's question.

Pepper began to call people in order to set up the conference. That left Loki and Tony to talk.

"What have you been up to?" Tony asked Loki.

Loki bit his lip. "Nothing much, I visited Asgard and feasted with my family." he lied. "I asked the members of our enchantment division to find information on a tracking spell." He couldn't tell Tony the truth. Asgard didn't even have divisions for such things.

Tony looked at him questionably before shrugging. "At least you found a way, how is Hulk Hogan doing?"

Loki was confused, "I do not understand?"

Tony chuckled, "Your brother, Thor. How is he?"

Loki shifted, "He is doing well, we got into a bit of an argument before I left. Why did you call him 'Hulk Hogan?" Loki asked, still perplexed.

Happy had just gotten a cheeseburger and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks Happy." Tony began to scarf down the burger like there was no tomorrow. "Hulk Hogan is a wrestler with blond hair, reminded me of your brother." Tony said with his mouth full. Loki watched a bit disgusted, but nodded.

They soon found themselves outside of the building which was going to be holding the conference. Loki didn't exactly know what he should do until Tony motioned for him to follow. They got out of the car, Loki stayed back with Pepper, as Tony was greeted by Obadiah.

Loki felt the greeting was much more exaggerated then necessary. They entered the building where Tony went up to the podium.

Loki was standing next to Pepper when a man walked up to her. "Ms. Potts?"

Pepper seemed startled but replied, "Yes?"

"May I speak to you?" The man asked.

"I'm not part of the press conference, but It's about to begin right now." Pepper pointed to the podium.

"I am not a reporter. Can I speak to you?" He looked over at Loki. "In private?"

Loki eyed the man cautiously. "I'll go stand over there, Pepper. If you need anything just ask me." Loki turned and smiled at the woman.

Loki watched the two converse, it only took a couple of moments before the man began to walk away. Pepper motioned him back to her side.

"Who was that man?" Loki asked watching the direction the man had left.

"He said his name was Agent Phil Coulson." Pepper said with a shrug.

They looked up as the conference began.

Tony sat on the ground in front of the podium. "Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me and I can see you."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the man's antics. Soon everyone in the room was sitting down.

Tony started to talk about his father. He then continued to say how the business he ran was not ethically what he wanted. He was going to change that. Loki watched with much interest.

"That is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries." Tony kept talking, but Loki could no longer hear him due to the sudden uproar of people.

Loki stood and looked around at the other's expressions. Pepper was shocked, Rhodey appeared to be disappointed, and Obadiah had put on a fake smiling expression. Tony appeared to be very serious with this idea.

Loki watched as Tony made his way out of the room. He stood and looked at the hectic scene before him. Obadiah was trying to calm the group down. He stood waiting for moment to talk with Tony, but he had no chance to speak with him. Pepper seemed to have disappeared into the crowd, as did Rhodey.

Loki had no idea what to do. Most of the people seemed to be following Tony out, the rest seemed shell shocked at what had happened. Loki just stood trying to figure out what he should do.

He felt a buzz in his pocket. He looked down at the phone to see a message from Tony on the screen of his phone.

"Meet me in the Arc Reactor room." was all it said. Loki glanced around him slowly made his way out of the room.

~/~

Loki entered the room and found Tony admiring the Arc Reactor. Loki walked up to the man and stood next to him. He watched as the device shimmered.

"Do you ever regret not being able to do enough?" Tony asked Loki.

Loki surveyed Tony to try and understand where this was coming from. He nodded, "Yes. I have many moments in my life that I wish I could have done more." Loki was waiting for Tony's reaction.

Tony still had not looked at Loki. He hummed in thought.

"There was a man, he was one of the best men I have ever met." Tony got choked up as he spoke. "And he saved my life." Tony turned towards Loki. "In the process he lost his." Tony took a deep breath, "Not only that, but it was because of my weapons that he died."

Loki stood and listened to what he had to say. Loki was known for his words, but here they were stuck behind his teeth.

"I should have done more." Tony ground out, his hands tightening around the bar surrounding the Arc Reactor. "I just needed a couple more seconds."

"Sometimes, with what you have, that is all you can do." Loki managed to tell Tony.

Tony gave a humorless laugh, "But it still wasn't enough." Tony looked away from Loki, "The last words he told me were to not waste my life." He paused, "I made a promise to myself that I will do just that, starting with my business." Tony held such conviction in his eyes.

"What are you planning to do?" Loki asked.

"I am going to go into Arc Reactor Technology." Tony said starting to tap his chest. "I was able to create a smaller version of it."

Loki started to connect the dots, his eyes snapped to Tony's chest and back up, "What happened?"

"I have shrapnel stuck in my heart. The man I was talking about before had to put a magnet in my chest, It's powered by a Arc Reactor." Tony explained quickly still fidgeting with his chest.

Loki reached up and stopped the man's movement. "But you are alive and in one piece. That man wanted you to live and here you stand." Loki gripped Tony's hand. "That is all I can ask for. If you wish to change your ways, I shall support you."

Tony smiled, "Thanks, Loki, you would be one of the few."

The door opened, interrupting their conversation to show Obadiah. Loki quickly let go of Tony's hand.

"Tony, I would like to talk with you." Obadiah said.

Loki looked between the two before stating, "I should probably head home. I am glad you are safe, Anthony, until next time." He smiled at the man.

Loki then started to head for the door. He stopped in front of Obadiah, "Hello again, Mr. Stane." He nodded towards the man.

"Loki." Obadiah gave him a fake smile as Loki started to walk out the door. Before leaving he took one last look at Tony and Obadiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT! Tony is back! More Loki/Tony moments yet to come!


	7. The Venomous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Voice recognition verified. Please enter the   
> premises, Loki Odinson." The gates swung open wide. Loki stood there a second   
> before jumping as the words spoke, "If you would please enter quicker sir. I do   
> not like keeping the gates open for too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all typed up last night! Finished it at like, 3 in the morning. Totally worth it though. Hope you all like it!

It had been 3 days since Tony's return. Tony had been texting Loki still, and Loki responded to every text sent his way. Tony hadn't mentioned his capture, and Loki hadn't brought it up. They were both doing just fine the way it was before.

On the third day Loki did something a bit unexpected. Loki was pacing back and forth in front of Stark's home. Loki had yet to enter the premises of the house, even prior to Tony's abduction. Tony had sent him the address one day saying he should come by, which Loki never did. Loki held a small box of pizza in his hands as well. He had been debating on coming by and eating lunch with the man, so he bought a pizza and made his way over there, only to stop at the mansion before him.

Perhaps he should have texted Tony and told him he was coming. With a sigh, Loki finally got the nerve to click the button that rested on the gate.

"Stark Residence, how may I be of service?" A posh British accent fell through the intercom.

"Er. I- I would like to speak with Anthony if possible. My name is Loki Odinson." Loki mumbled out onto the intercom.

The voice sounded once more, "Voice recognition verified. Please enter the premises, Loki Odinson." The gates swung open wide. Loki stood there a second before jumping as the words spoke, "If you would please enter quicker sir. I do not like keeping the gates open for too long."

Loki rushed into the gates for them to close behind them. He made his way up the drive to the front door. He knocked on the door once.

He waited for an answer only to hear, "Please enter the house, Mr. Odinson. It is quite alright." He looked up to see another speaker. His eyes narrowed a bit, but he opened the door.

"Where are you, Mrâ€¦?" Loki questioned the invisible man.

"I am called JARVIS. I am an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark." The voice echoed through the halls.

Loki racked his brain trying to find anything the Tony might have mentioned about. "I do remember a brief conversation with Mr. Stark about you." Loki told the AI. Tony had said something about JARVIS as an off handed comment. That was about it.

"Mr. Stark has a tendency to forget not everyone has their own AI in their home." JARVIS sounded a bit sarcastic in his tone.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Well thank you for allowing me into Stark's home, Mr. JARVIS." Loki paused, "Where is Anthony now?"

"Please sir, just JARVIS will be sufficient. Master Stark is in his garage at the moment. I have attempted to gain his attention a total of 5 times to inform him of your presence. He appears to be ignoring me." The AI told Loki with an annoyed voice if that was even possible.

"May I go to his garage then?" Loki questioned.

"Indeed, Sir. Master Stark has granted you full access to anything you might require." JARIVS explained to the now surprised man.

"And where is the garage?" Loki asked, confused as to why Tony would allow him such freedom.

JARVIS told him which direction to go as Loki walked. Soon he found himself in front of a glass door with an access code. JARVIS told him he had his own code and told him it. Loki's fingers grazed the numbers as the doors swung open.

Loki entered the room and looked for the man he had been searching for. Tony seemed to be looking at schematics of some sort device. It was a small circular device that had one cord coming out the back of it. Loki stood back as he watched the man tinker with little cords and pieces of metal. In a matter of minutes, the small device started to glow.

"That looks amazing. What does it do?" Loki whispered over the man, who seemed to jump a foot.

Tony turned with a bewildered expression. "When did you get here?"

Loki grinned, "A while ago." He motioned towards the box in his hand, "Pizza?"

Tony rolled over on his chair and opened the box, "looks delicious." He took a bite. "But seriously. Why are you here?"

"Can I not just stop by?" Loki smoothly asked. He set the box down on a nearby table and took a slice for himself.

"You can. It was just a bit unexpected." Tony was already half way through his first pizza.

Loki chuckled, "When was the last time you ate?" he said as he watch Tony scarf down the pizza.

"Don't remember." Tony said. "Thanks for the food."

"I met JARVIS today. He seemsâ€¦nice." Loki commented.

Tony snorted, "You mean sassy? Or possibly sarcastic? Don't know why I programmed him that way." He went for another piece.

"Thank you, Sir. Perhaps it was because you needed something to keep up with your sass." JARVIS said over the intercoms, to which Tony rolled his eyes.

"It gives him a personality. It is quite enjoyable." Loki snickered at the interaction.

"At least Mr. Odinson can appreciate me, Sir." JARVIS told his creator. Loki finally let out a laugh, which cause Tony to grin at him.

"What were you working on anyways?" Loki asked as he began to munch on his second piece of pizza.

Tony began to tap his chest again, "I was updating my Arc Reactor in my chest. It needs a new one." His voice was a bit lower than before. Tony glanced over at the device that lay on his desk.

"I see. And how does it work?" Loki questioned fairly curios.

Tony picked up the small device and began to point at certain points on it. He explained out a certain piece of metal controlled the output of power. How the wire would connect inside and cause the power of a magnetic pull to keep the shrapnel out of his heart.

He explained in such good detail, that Loki had no idea what he was saying. Loki sat there attempting to understand the man's words, only for it to get jumbled together by mechanics. Loki would nod every once and awhile.

After an hour of explaining Tony glanced at the man and said, "You have no idea what I just said, do you?"

Loki gave him a sheepish look, "Midgardian technology still confuses me quite a bit."

"That didn't answer my questions." Tony had a humored smile on his face.

"No. I didn't understand most of the words you spoke. You seemed so excited to explain it I couldn't interrupt you." Loki now felt a bit guilty.

Tony laughed, "I should have thought about that." He then looked deep in thought, "Actually, would you mind helping me with something?"

Loki shifted a bit concerned, "Sure?"

"I was originally planning on asking Pepper, but since you are here, I'll just do it now." Tony picked up the Arc Reactor and placed it in Loki's hands, "Will you help me replace the Arc Reactor? It will be completely simple. Five minutes at most."

Loki glanced at the device he held in his hand, "Will it be safe?"

"Of course, it will be fine. Let me just hook up some wires for my heart rate really quick." Tony began to take off his shirt and hook up some wires. Loki looked away at first, a bit embarrassed at the predicament. Once Tony was laying on a make shift chair hooked up Loki walked up to him.

Loki's eyes stared down at the device that was keeping Tony alive. "It is so out of place." He whispered out, unable to eye the machine.

"Yeah, but it is keeping me breathing." Tony breathed out, his eyes trained on Loki.

He watched at Loki came up and put his hand on the metal piece. "Does it hurt?"

"All the time." Tony ground out. Loki finally looked up at the man with understanding in his eyes.

"I am sorry I couldn't find you faster." Loki's voice cracked, "I should have been there."

Tony gave Loki a sad smile, "You were there. Right when I needed you."

Loki managed to smile back, still a bit heart broken.

"So how will this work?" Loki asked taking his hand away from Tony's chest.

"Well there is an exposed wire I need to get out." Tony began to fiddle with the old Arc Reactor. "All you need to do is reach down there a pull it out. But make sure it doesn't touch the edges. Like the game operation." Tony had gotten the arc reactor out and handed it to Loki.

Loki looked at the two pieces in his hand, comparing the two, before placing the old one down. "What do you mean operation?" Loki asked.

Tony chuckled, "I forgot you aren't from around here. It is a game children play. All you do is make sure the wire doesn't touch the edges."

Loki began to gently reach into the hole where the Arc Reactor use to reside. A liquid had managed to make its way there. "This feels disgusting."

"Tell me about it. Try having a hand in you." Tony tried to tell a joke.

Loki felt around until he found the wire. Carefully, he pulled it out of Tony trying not to go on either side, "Am I doing alright?" He asked, his hands shaking a bit.

"Just fine, Now before you pull out-" Tony was saying as Loki accidentally pulled the entire wire out of Tony's body.

"Never mind." Tony mumbled the machines around him began to beep.

"I- I did something wrong. Why are the devices doing that?" Loki was getting frazzled.

"Nothing, that is normal. Now if you would quickly put the other Arc Reactor in." Tony seemed very nervous at this point.

Loki quickly placed the device down into Tony's body hooking it on the inside. Tony let out a little scream as Loki connected the device. Loki jumped at the sudden noise from the man. He placed the Arc Reactor into the circle and looked at Tony.

"Now what did the beeping mean?" Loki questioned as Tony finished setting up the device.

"I was going into cardiac arrest. A couple of minutes like that and I would be dead." Tony explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Loki's eyes grew wide, "And you made me do that? Why?"

"You did fine. A little kink here and there, but over all just great." Tony said still sitting watching Loki intently.

"I am never helping you with anything ever." Loki cursed the man.

Tony just laughed, "You are so cute when you are worried."

Loki felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I should have never done this for you. Stupid mortal."

Tony seemed to still be inspecting Loki with interest. Loki felt weird under the gaze so he quickly grabbed the remaining device, "What shall I do with this?"

Tony grinned, "You keep it. It will be a little souvenir."

Loki pouted but looked at the device with interest, "I guess I shall then." He glanced back to Tony, who still hadn't moved from the spot.

"What?" Loki asked incredulously.

"I-." Tony paused, "Aw. Fuck it." Tony took hold of the god's shirt and forced him to lean over. Loki let out a squeak of surprise before Tony's lips met Loki's.

Loki froze at the sudden touch, Tony's warm tongue was asking for entry to his own mouth. Loki's brain was unable to connect on what was happening as Tony's lips began to move against his. He didn't respond, still in shock.

Tony seemed to realize this and pulled back, scanning Loki's face. Loki could see the hurt apparent on Tony's face. "I shouldn-" Tony began to say.

Loki cut him off, "I just noticed the time. I should go." Loki didn't even turn back as he raced through the house, out the front doors. He ignored the call's Tony had been making from behind him. He didn't stop running until he was a few blocks away from the house. It was only then he realized he still held Tony's other Arc Reactor. But still, all that Loki could think was, Tony had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEEHE FINALLY SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM. Now you have to wait some more... EHEHEH


	8. Solitude Begs Us To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper.
> 
> She could help sort out his thoughts. She was also really close to Stark and could help decipher his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So I actually had someone read through my entire story and, hopefully, caught most of the writing errors. Now. NEW CHAPTER!

Loki sat in his chair in his apartment. He could not get his mind off of what Tony had done earlier that day. He glanced to where he had placed his phone hours earlier. It had been going off non-stop with texts that Loki had not responded to, or looked at. All the texts he had received, he quickly deleted.

The phone vibrated. He once more deleted the message without looking at it. Loki still was puzzled by Tony's actions. He knew that Tony had his flings. He probably even just wanted a reaction out of Loki, after all Tony had yet to have a one night stand. Perhaps that was all he wanted out of Loki. He could understand that. He had kissed people before. He even used sex as just an object to gain what he wanted. That was all it had ever been to him. A tool.

Loki had been in shock when Stark kissed him. It had changed his whole perspective. No longer was a kiss just a way to initiate his way to gain what was needed, but something different. Loki had still yet to decide on what the difference was.

So here Loki sat in his thoughts. He hadn't moved since hours prior on returning. He looked over on to the table. He had accidentally taken Stark's reactor. He hadn't known what to do with object that lay there. He should probably return it. Tony had probably been joking when he stated he could keep it. Loki stood and walked over and picked up the device. He traced the edges of it and watched it glow in his hands. He tightened his grip.

He could call Pepper to return the reactor.

Pepper.

She could help sort out his thoughts. She was also really close to Stark and could help decipher his actions.

He awkwardly went to the phone. He went to his contacts and called the only person he could ask what to do. He held the phone against his ear.

Two rings went by before an answer, "Pepper Potts speaking."

Loki bit his lips, "Ms. Potts? It is Loki. I-" Loki tried to think of what to say, "I would like to ask you about something."

"Loki? Is something wrong?" Pepper asked, concern present in her voice.

"I would like to speak to you in person, if that is alright?" Loki sounded nervous.

Pepper seemed to be talking with someone before going back to the phone, "Sorry for that. Anthony keeps trying to take the phone from me." Loki froze when she said that, "Sure, Loki, when would you like to meet?"

"Anthony is with you right now?" Loki started to fidget with the phone. "Never mind, I believe I can fix it on my own, Ms. Potts." Loki heard Tony talking with Pepper in hushed whispers.

"Are you sure Loki? Did Tony do something?" Her voice became annoyed at the last statement. "If you need I can yell at him for you."

"I-It is nothing Ms. Potts. Sorry to be a bother." Loki began to think calling Pepper was a bad idea.

"No. I don't believe you. We will have a lunch meeting tomorrow." She left no room to argue. "Happy and I will be there to pick you up at noon." He could hear her yelling at Stark through the phone.

A mumbled, "Yes, ma'am," Was said by a disgruntled Loki. He didn't want to be on the yelling side of that woman.

"Good." She held power in her voice, "See you then. Bye Loki." And with that Pepper hung up the phone.

Loki had truly made some strange friends on Midgard.

~/~

Loki stood outside his house as the car pulled up. It parked next to his home. The door opened to reveal one Pepper Potts.

"Get in, Loki." She gave him a smile and motioned for him to enter.

Loki quickly entered the vehicle, sitting next to Pepper.

He returned her smile, "How have you been, Ms. Potts? I do hope I didn't intrude on any of your plans."

"No worries, my plans can wait." She shuffled through some paper work that was on her lap. She then placed it next to her.

"Everything does seem a bit hectic since Tony's little speech the other day." She grinned at him, "But he wouldn't be Tony if he hadn't done things like a normal person."

Loki let out a chuckle before looking out the window watching the cars slip by. He was hoping she wouldn't have brought up Tony so soon. His brain started to go a million miles an hour once more. He started to fiddle with his fingers because of nervous.

"Loki?" Pepper brought him out of his thoughts.

"I apologize, Ms. Potts. My mind seemed to have gone elsewhere. What is it you were saying?" Loki gave her an apologetic smile.

Pepper scanned the man that sat next to her. "I was asking you if it was alright if Happy joined us for lunch. He is also concerned about what happened." She paused a moment before asking, "What did happen, Loki?"

Loki pondered what he should do. It was too soon. He could not tell her of the happenings yet. He gave her a false expression, "Have you been able to resolve the issues of… his actions? I watched a bit of the news the other day. A lot of people appear to be unhappy of his decision."

Pepper frowned but answered, "No. We have not come up with a conclusion, but Tony seems to have a plan. He just won't tell anyone what it is." She then got an annoyed expression, "The council is trying to get Tony have the board at the moment. Someone actually put an injunction up against him." She scowled at the thought.

"I see. Are you allowed to know who would do such an atrocity?" Loki quirked an eyebrow at the woman's sudden change in attitude.

"Only if they want us to know." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

It was then they pulled up at a fancy little diner. Happy pulled the car to an open space and got out. Loki opened the door, as did Pepper.

"Happy. It is good to see you doing well, my friend." Loki smiled at the driver.

"Thanks, Loki, just glad to have the old job back. Now let's go eat, I am so hungry I could eat a horse." Happy motioned towards the door.

"I am puzzled. I do not believe you could eat an entire horse. Why would you say such a thing?" Loki asked, bewildered at such a statement.

Happy began to chuckle as Pepper explained to the baffled Loki, "It is an exaggeration. He wouldn't actually eat a horse."

Loki gave it some thought, "I apologize for not knowing the saying." That made Happy laugh even more.

Loki pouted at the driver. This expression even caused Pepper to start to giggle. Loki relaxed much more than he had since his interaction with Tony. It was at this point a waitress came up and walked them to a booth. Pepper and Happy sat next to one another and Loki sat on the other side of them.

Loki glanced at the menu and decided what he would have before turning back to his two companions. "What did you do while… he was away for a job, Happy? Did you drive dull people around instead?"

Happy snickered, "Yes, a bunch of old rich men. It was so tedious. Now I have the loud Tony back."

The waitress came by their table and took their orders.

"Now back to my earlier question." Pepper turned back to Loki, "You have to tell me what happened."

Loki began to fidget with his sleeve. This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have asked Pepper for help. "It is nothing. Forget I said anything at all the other day."

Pepper gave Loki a stern look, "I doubt that. Tony hasn't stopped looking like a kicked puppy all day. You have yet to say Tony's name, and this is the first time I have seen you nervous."

"You got all that from few-" Happy began to say only to be shushed by Pepper.

"What do you mean nervous, Ms. Potts?" Loki stopped all movement as he spoke.

"I have seen many emotions from you, most of them are hidden much like Tony's, but never nervous. Even when Tony was taken, you were calm." Her eyes raked his body seeing every little detail.

Loki knitted his eyebrows together, "You are much better a reading people then you are given credit for."

"I am Stark's assistant. What do you expect?" She crossed her arms, "Tony wouldn't say anything about what he did. All he kept muttering was how much a mistake it was." Her eyes narrowed, "Now spill."

"Give the man a break, Pepper, if he doesn't want to-", Happy once more began to say before being shushed by Pepper again. He let out a groan before muttering, "I shouldn't have come to this lunch."

Loki sighed, it was now or never. "I went to his house the other night. We ate pizza. I helped him rotate out his Arc Reactor. Then I left. End of story."

"Bullshit." Pepper said causing both men to give her a surprised look.

"Ms. Potts I have never heard you say such words before. Are you feeling alright?" Loki asked still trying to piece together why she said that, while Happy only mumbled, "I should have recorded that."

"I am feeling just fine. I have had to deal with a moping Tony all day, and I want to know why." Pepper leaned forward.

Loki murmured something that neither Pepper nor Happy could hear. "Come again?" Happy questioned.

"He kissed me. I have no idea why or what he was thinking but I am confused." Loki exclaimed exasperated. "I have tried to reason with myself that perhaps Anthony just was trying to thank me. He could have just wanted a one night stand; after all he did just get back." Loki began to think of the things that had been plaguing him that day, "Or maybe it was the chemical change when we switched out his Arc Reactor." Loki glanced at the two who were now giving him confounded look. "I – I don't know." Loki started to take deep breathes to calm him. "I have never been this confused in all my years."

The three sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Pepper opened her mouth before closing it again.

"It was probably nothing." Happy was the when that spoke out. "Mr. Stark always likes to be filled with surprises; he just wanted to get a rise out of you." Happy tried to reason. All Pepper did was nod in agreement. She still had yet to open her mouth.

"Do you truly believe that?" Loki asked, trying to piece it together.

"Of course, you know Tony, always the prankster." Happy smiled.

"I have to agree with Happy on this one. Tony did it as a prank that went too far." Pepper gave Loki a strange stare, as if he were a puzzle that didn't fit right.

"How about this, you stop by Stark's house sometime this week and he will explain himself. I will make sure of it." Pepper smiled kindly to Loki, to which Loki smiled in return.

"I must thank you both. You have helped me through this. I have been very befuddled over this incident." Loki said.

"No problem, buddy." Happy grinned at the man.

It was at this point the food was served to them. They began to chat about everyday occurrences and never went back to the topic they had just spoken of.

~/~

"Good bye, Loki." Pepper waved as Loki exited the vehicle. After he left and entered his house Pepper turned back to Happy, who sat in the front of the car.

She glared at the man, "You just lied to him."

Happy glanced in the review mirror, "What was a supposed to say? 'Hey you know my boss doesn't often kiss his best friend. It is completely weird. Maybe he is in love with you?'" Happy sarcastically stated.

"I don't know. We still shouldn't have lied to him! Loki wouldn't like that." Pepper said her voice a bit soft.

"You saw it. The expression he wore." Happy mumbled out remembering the hurt and confusion on Loki's face when he remembered the things that had happened. "He wouldn't have known what to do about someone actually caring for him." Happy sighed, "He might have run away from the thought of Tony kissing him for another reason."

Pepper contemplated Happy's words before nodding in agreement, "You might be right about Loki not knowing what to do, but I still think we shouldn't have lied."

"I did what I had to do for Tony's and Loki's friendship. I won't regret it." Happy said with such steel in his voice that left no room for Pepper to argue. The ride back to Tony's house was quite the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth I REALLY want to write a later chapter that keeps giving me feels every time I think about it. The only problem about it is, That is probably a good 5 chapters away still. BUT I WANNA WRITE IT NOW! ahah. You guys will hate me for that chapter.


	9. We Disappear In The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you here?" An annoyed voice sounded behind him. Loki turned to see Obadiah standing there.
> 
> Loki narrowed his eyes, "I was invited," his voice smooth.
> 
> "By who? Since Tony isn't here, I wouldn't think anyone else is friends with you." Obadiah stated which caused Loki to get a bit agitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I know I should update my other story... BUT I BLAME STARK. EVERY TIME I SAY I SHOULD WORK ON THE OTHER ONE HE ALWAYS IS LIKE, "NOOOOOO I WANT MORE KILLING LONELINESS!" (I know you are reading this Stark...) Sorry... Rp friend of mine... ANYWAYS! this chapter is MUCH LONGER than I thought it would be! So hope you all like it!

Loki had yet to call Tony back. It had been a couple of days since his talk with Pepper and Happy. He had said he would call Tony back, but he couldn't get himself to pick up his phone and dial. Tony had still been sending him messages, just not as regularly. Loki believed he had finally realized he needed some space. Loki had gone back to going to random meetings and investigating humans in their world.

It was during one of these meetings that Loki received a message from Pepper. It stated, 'I know you still haven't replied to Tony. I still would like to see you again soon.'

Loki looked at the text in thought before replying, 'When would you like to meet up? I do not have anything planned.'

Loki waited a few minutes before he felt the phone vibrate once more. He opened the flip and read, 'There is a party being held tomorrow night. You should come.'

'Will Anthony be there?' he questioned, shifting a bit. He doubted he would be able to talk with the man yet.

A couple more minutes, 'I don't believe so. He is still recovering.'

'I will come then.' Loki replied. Pepper texted him the time and place of the party. Loki wrote it down so he would not forget it and continued to listen to the droning man explain a product. Loki was beginning to see why Anthony hated these meetings so much.

~/~

Loki stood in at the side of the party. He was on the lookout for Pepper. He studied the people as he waited. Since his time on Earth he had come to realize the different sets of people. He was now able to figure out a lot about them with just simple little things. So he waited, studying the people and finding out what job they had or how much work they actually did.

"Why are you here?" An annoyed voice sounded behind him. Loki turned to see Obadiah standing there.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "I was invited," his voice smooth.

"By who? Since Tony isn't here, I wouldn't think anyone else is friends with you." Obadiah stated which caused Loki to get a bit agitated.

"Ms. Potts invited me. I do have friends, Mr. Stane." Loki gave a reply, trying to ignore the feeling that he got around the man.

"Where is she?" He questioned.

"You seem to be in a questioning mood tonight." Loki told the man, ignoring the question.

Obadiah gave Loki a fake smile. "I don't trust you." Obadiah raised an eyebrow, "I think you are lying about something, Mr… Loki? I never did get your last name."

"Nor do I trust you." Loki replied, "Do you know what they told me where I am from?"

Obadiah shook his head and waited for a response.

"The best way you can tell if someone is a liar," Loki paused and stared straight at the man, "Is to be a liar yourself."

Obadiah seemed to be studying Loki carefully. He took a sip of a glass that resided in his hand. "Are you saying I am lying?"

"Perhaps," Loki never took his eyes off the man, "Are you?"

Obadiah seemed to give the man a malice filled grin, "You should stay away from Tony. He will bring you nothing but trouble."

Loki tightened his fist, "I am sorry to tell you." Loki glared at him, "But I tend to be drawn to trouble."

"Your loss." Obadiah said before walking away from the god.

Loki watched Obadiah's back before taking a couple of breaths to calm his anger towards the man.

"You are Tony's friend?" A voice broke him out of his meditation. He turned to find a woman in a black dress standing next to him. "Christine Everhart." The woman held out a hand.

Loki glanced down before taking the hand, "You may call me Odinson."

"Odinson? Is that your first name?" She asked.

Loki gave her a strange look, "No. It is my last name, but I do not know you well enough to be on a first name basis."

"Ok. Wow. I can see why Mr. Stark likes you." She sounded a bit irked. "I am part of a magazine and would love to interview you."

Loki let out a sigh, "Why would you want to interview me, Ms. Everhart?"

"Don't you know? You are the latest gossip, the mysterious man that has been near Mr. Stark." The reporter raised an eyebrow, "Have you not been reading the papers?"

Loki shook his head, "I have been quite busy myself, so no news or papers."

"That is interesting." She mumbled to herself, "So can I have that interview?"

Loki shifted debating on the outcome, "Alright, if you wish to do so. A small interview would be best."

She appeared to be going through her questions before asking, "How long have you known Tony Stark?"

He began to count in his head, "A couple months now."

"So you knew him prior to his abduction?" She asked quickly.

"Yes," Loki gave a short answer.

"What are your thoughts about his line business and what he did at that conference?" She raised an eyebrow.

Loki thought a moment, "If Anthony wishes to free himself of his past job he can if he wants. It is his decision after all."

"Anthony?" She asked surprised by the name he had used.

"Yes." He replied.

The woman seemed to snap herself out of stupor after a second hearing the name, "What about the people that will lose their jobs over this?" The reporter asked.

Loki could only glare in response, "You seem to always make Anthony out to be a bad person. He sold weapons, he is a bad person. Him trying to change his company, he is a bad person." Loki snarled at Christine.

"And you only seem to see the good." The reporter narrowed her eyes, "What kind of relationship do you have with Mr. Stark?"

Loki bit his tongue. He did not exactly know where they stood. He sat in thought before the woman coughed to get his attention, "Mr. Odinson?"

"A friend. We are friends." Loki mumbled back. "I need to go find Ms. Potts, if you will excuse me, Ms. Everhart." He bowed his head to her before stepping away.

She seemed to be cursing the short interview she had gotten before asking, "If you see Mr. Stark, please tell him I would like to talk to him. It is about his business after all." Her words seem to have gotten a cold edge to them as she spoke. Loki just nodded his head and walked to the bar.

Loki asked for a drink before going back to observing the people in front of him. It was then he saw Ms. Potts standing in the middle of the room in a nice blue dress. He took a step towards the woman before a voice made him freeze, "Hey Loki." Loki turned quickly and froze as he saw Tony standing there.

"A-Anthony, I didn't know you were going to be here." Loki murmured quickly.

"I could say the same to you." Tony grinned towards him.

Loki hummed in agreement before silence fell over them. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Loki had his brain going a million miles a minute. He didn't know how to speak to Tony. He always knew what to say, yet here his mind was blank of words, and filled with that night.

"I am sorry about our…last meeting. I crossed a line." Tony said not looking at Loki as he spoke, but instead his drink.

"It is alright. I understand." Loki nodded his head. Again silence fell over them.

Loki hoped to end the quite that reigned over them at the moment. Still no words left his mouth.

It was then Tony chuckled, "We see each other a lot at parties. I am beginning to think you are a party animal, Loki."

Loki gave the man a puzzled look, "I am no animal. I also don't know of any animals that party either way."

Tony let out a chuckle. It then turned to full blown laughter. "I have missed you, Loki." He gasped through laughs.

Loki gave him a small confused smile, "I am glad to have amused you."

"Another saying, Loki. It is a saying." Tony told the man with a smirk.

"I see. I should read up on theses 'sayings'." Loki spoke with wonder. "How far are you along on that project of yours?"

Tony leaned back against the bar, "It is almost done actually. Just needs some more… color."

Loki just raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Perhaps you could show it to me later?"

"Of course. You are my friend." Tony rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

At this point Pepper glanced over at them. Her eyes widen in shock before rushing over too them. "Mr. Stark. I didn't know you would be coming this evening." Her eyes flickered to Loki.

"Always have to be surprising or everyone will know what is going to happen next." Tony stated, "And that would be so boring."

Pepper eyes kept going back and forth between the two, "Hey Loki, would you want to go see my project after this party?" Tony asked the man to his right. "If anything we should leave early." Tony winked at the man.

Loki nodded his head, "It would be wonderful to see your work." With that Pepper seemed to relax a little when Loki replied.

"You mean the project you refuse to let any of us see?" Pepper asked with an annoyed expression.

"It wasn't done when you and Obadiah tried to peak at it." Tony pouted at Pepper. Loki eyes narrowed when Obadiah was mentioned.

"We were concerned for your safety." Pepper told him. "You hadn't eaten in an entire day."

"I was busy building." Tony eyed Pepper.

"You still should eat, Anthony. It is bad for your health if you don't."

"Now you are taking her side?!" Tony exclaimed, "I thought you liked me better." He then frowned at the two.

"Whatever you say, Anthony." Loki chuckled at Tony's words.

"I must be off." Pepper smiled at the two men, "both of you behave." She pointed mostly towards Tony.

"Fine mom." Tony said rolling his eyes as Pepper walked back in the direction she had come from.

"Pepper is a really nice person." Loki said with a smile on his face as he watched her leave.

"Yes, she is." Tony said, but no smile on his face when Loki turned to him. Instead he held a weird expression the Loki couldn't place. Loki started to search his eyes but still couldn't place the emotion shifting though them.

"Anthony? Are you alright?" Loki asked confused.

Tony quickly changed his face to a smile, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Loki watched the man cautiously before returning the smile, "You just seemed to have a strange expression."

Tony laughed before saying, "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I am just fine." Loki managed to say but was still studying the man.

They conversed for a bit longer, asking how they had been during their time apart. An hour had passed they began to speak to each other before either of them realized. It was as if the prior meeting had never happened.

"We should go to my place so I can show you my project. You will love it." Tony said, much more excited that Loki had ever seen him.

"Alright, Stark." Loki nodded in agreement bemused by the man's actions.

On their way out they ran into the one interview that had been speaking with Loki.

"Ms. Everhart. Hello, again." Loki greeted the woman.

"Mr. Odinson." She responded before turning to Tony. "Tony Stark."

"You two have met?" Tony motioned between the two, "What you have you been up to Loki? Meeting all these women." Tony shook his head, "How many have you slept with?"

Loki let a smirk grace his lips, "A few women here and there. I would much rather sleep with men."

Tony coughed in shock by the response. Tony gave Loki a deer in head lights look. Christine also gave him an once-over.

Loki laughed a heart filled laugh, "I was only joking."

Tony just gave him a blank look.

"Mr. Stark, I am quite shocked to see you here." Christine told the man, still eyeing Loki. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here." She turned back to Tony, "can I at least get a reaction from you?"

Tony gazed off to the side, "Panic. I would mostly say panic." He glanced at Loki, "and a bit of fortune."

"Fortune?" The reported seemed a bit confused. Loki just stayed silent. She shook her head before continuing, "I was referring to your company's involvement with the latest atrocities."

"Yeah, they just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you." Tony replied.

"I actually almost bought it. Hook line and sinker." Christine stated sarcastically.

Loki gazed puzzled by what she had said, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you knew this, but I was out of town for a couple months." Tony said but stopped when he noticed Loki flinch a little as he spoke.

"Is this what you call accountability?" The women asked as she handed Tony a thing of photos. Loki could not see what was on the photos but from the expression Tony held, it was not good.

"It is a town called Guamera." She put venom in her words, "Heard of it?" She asked skeptically.

"When were these taken?" Tony asked in a droned voice. Loki attempted to look over the man's shoulders to see what the pictures were. Tony pulled away before he could.

"Yesterday." The reporter said.

Tony was still looking at the photos, "I didn't approve any shipment."

"Well your company did." She glared at Tony. Loki still was unable to see the photos. Tony seemed to be trying and hide them from him.

"What are the photos?" Loki finally asked getting troubled by their words.

"I am not my company." Tony snarled, ignoring Loki's question. "We will have to reschedule, Loki. I will talk to you later." Tony motioned for the woman to follow him out the doors.

Loki stood there more confused than ever. He decided to follow the two and watched as Tony spoke with Obadiah. He pointed at the pictures, looking peeved. The other man seemed to shrug off Tony's questions before turning for pictures. Obadiah turned back to the party to go inside ignoring what now seemed a shell-shocked Tony. Loki was about to go ask the man if he was alright but froze. Perhaps now was not the best time. Tony seemed to break out of his stupor and headed for his car. He disregarded all the cameras flashing in his face. Loki stood at the top of the stairs as he watched the man go. With a quick decision he turned back towards the party to find the one man he knew was the cause. He found the man talking with a group of people, laughing as they spoke.

Loki walked up to the group and with a voice as slick as silk he asked, "May I speak with you Mr. Stane?"

Obadiah turned from his group and gave Loki a heated look, "I will get back to you guys in a moment." He waved them off and turned to Loki. "What do you want?"

Loki couldn't help but glare at the man, "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The man stated obnoxiously.

"You know very well what I speak of." Loki growled, "What did you say to him?"

"You were right. You can only tell who a liar is, by being one." Obadiah gave him a menacing grin, "I just told Tony the truth."

Loki cursed Obadiah, "How could you betray someone who thought of you as a father?" he seethed.

"Easily," Obadiah paused, "Life is always about who has the most stuff. It can be from weapons to money. All that matters in life is who comes out on top." Obadiah explained with a dull voice.

"You are wrong." Loki snarled, "It is the people you surround yourself with."

"Who taught you that? Daddy?" Obadiah mocked.

Loki growled at Tony's used-to-be friend. "I hope you pay for what you caused Anthony, in the worst way possible." Loki started to stomp off, ignoring the other man's laughs. He had never hated someone so much in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Obadiah is still a dick. I still hate him. Loki does love a good party apparently ;D eheh!


	10. Denounce the Power of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jarvis, where is Mr. Stark?" Loki was trying to keep himself calm.
> 
> "I am unsure if Master Stark would want me to tell you." Jarvis said in his electrical voice.
> 
> "Jarvis," Loki practically growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get a chapter up last week! I try and upload at least 1 chapter each week so I don't leave you guys hanging for to long XD As for this chapter...I had fun

he next morning Loki immediately went to Stark's home. He entered the home and started to walk towards Stark's lab.

"Mr. Odinson, may I suggest you stay upstairs for a little longer. Mr. Stark isn't home at this time." Jarvis voiced over the house.

"I am quite alright with staying and waiting in Anthony's lab." Loki told the AI.

"May I suggest that you head towards the living room?" Jarvis said once more.

Loki stopped a moment, "Why are you so keen on me not going to Anthony's garage?" his eyes narrowed a bit.

"I am sorry Mr. Odinson, but Master Stark told me not to allow anyone into his garage at this time." There seemed to be a pause before, "Since you were allowed access to Master Stark's entire house, I am unable to stop you." Jarvis almost sounded as if he wanted Loki to ignore his warnings.

"Well I must ignore your warnings." Loki stated before continuing towards his destination. He walked down the stairs and found glass littering the ground. He carefully entered where the glass no longer stood. He eyed the entire room. It was as if a tornado had swept its way through the area.

"Jarvis, where is Mr. Stark?" Loki was trying to keep himself calm.

"I am unsure if Master Stark would want me to tell you." Jarvis said in his electrical voice.

"Jarvis," Loki practically growled.

"He went out in his suit after viewing the news about his weapons in Afghanistan." Jarvis said with what seemed to be very little resolve.

"What do you mean 'suit'?" Loki felt himself gritting his teeth.

"The new machine he was building was a suit created by Master Stark over the past couple days." came Jarvis reply. "It is a weapon that conforms only to Master Stark."

"That idiot." Loki was seething, "Where is he now."

"He is in Afghanistan fighting the terrorist." was Jarvis' only response.

"He is going to get himself killed!" Loki was no longer calm, but angry. "How far away is he? Coordinates?"

Jarvis told the man the area to find Tony then asked, "What are you planning to do, Mr. Odinson?"

"I am going to save Anthony's idiotic ass." Loki snarled in annoyance.

He mumbled in some words that were a spell. In a matter of seconds he had been transported to a desert he had never seen before. He also was no longer wearing his suit, but his battle armor from Asgard. He shook his head as the spell wore off. He hated using that spell only for the power it took to use. Loki glanced around the area he stood. Only small buildings surrounded him.

He started to walk forward only to stop when his defenses caught something. He turned to find a man pointing a gun at him shooting. Loki growled and sent a knife towards the man, hitting him in the shoulder. Slowly he walked up to the now injured man.

"Hello, young man." Loki said with a smooth voice, "I have a question to ask you." Loki leaned over the injured enemy, "I am looking for someone. A man that looks like iron." Loki paused gave the enemy a slightly crazed smile, "Perhaps you have seen him?"

The injured foe glanced quickly around before point off in a random direction. Loki looked off in that direction before going back.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Loki then pulled his knife out of the man's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. Loki cleaned off the blade before turning away and heading off. As he walked away another bullet was sent from behind him. He glared down at the still injured man with a gun in his hand.

"Now why would you do that? I was going to keep you alive, but that pissed me off." Loki got close to the man kneeled down and shoved a knife into his hand with the gun.

"Next time, think before you do something like that." He then pulled the knife out and started to walk away; ignoring the man's pained whimpers.

He continued to walk until started to hear gun fire. He quickly followed the noise and came upon an opening. He hid behind one of the many buildings peeking over the edge. He observed the scene before him. A machine that had red and gold paint shined brightly, it was completely showy and bright. Definitely Tony's work. Loki then surveyed the men holding hostages. Loki had no idea how to get Tony out of this mess. He cursed at Tony's need for the safety of others.

It was then that Tony's suit seemed to open up and fire shots at all the armed men. Loki couldn't help but be surprised and awestruck by the machine. He might have been wrong about Tony's technology being beneath him.

It was then one of the terrorist ran up to hide exactly where Loki was standing. Loki blinked at the smaller man as he looked up. Loki grinned before shoving the man out from hiding. Loki walked out from behind his hiding place and turned towards Tony.

"Hello….Man of Iron." Loki said with a huge smirk on his face. Loki could see the shock the other man had through his posture. Iron Man quickly walked towards Loki before grabbing him and flying onto another building not too far away. The faceplate open to reveal Tony Stark.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tony exclaimed pointing to the man.

"I could ask you the same question." Loki replied coolly.

"I have a REASON to be here. You do not." Tony replied he seemed highly concerned, "You could have gotten killed!"

"I wouldn't be here if someone hadn't put their life in danger for no reason at all." Loki seethed towards the man. "I am a god if you have forgotten. It shall take more than measly bullets to kill me."

Tony gritted his teeth, "I had my reasons."

"Which were?" Loki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"None of your damn business," Tony replied harshly.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Well I am making it my damn business since you are trying to get yourself killed over it."

"You wouldn't understand." Tony glared at the floor next to Loki no longer able to look Loki in the eye.

"Then explain it to me!" Loki cried out. He really did want to understand why Tony was doing such things.

"I will explain later." Tony mumbled before turning towards the man, "Now stay here. I will be right back." Tony started to fly up, closing the top of his suit, only to be hit with a missile that had been fired at him.

"ANTHONY!" Loki cried as he ran where Tony had fallen. Tony started to crawl out of the mini-crater he had created.

"You stupid fool, next time pay attention to your enemy!" Loki screamed out at the man as he held his hand out to help Tony up.

"You are going to die if you die if you do that. Learn to focus on the task at hand, Anthony." Loki grumbled. Tony pushed the hand away and looked straight towards the machine that had hit him.

"I am speaking you Anthony, and would need a response." Loki glared and crossed his arms. Tony took hold of Loki's arm and pulled him back just as a missile shot past them.

"Same goes to you," Tony seethed glaring at the tank that had shot at them. "You need to take care of this monologueing problem you've got; it happens to villains" He lifted his arm letting his own missile fly back, taking the tank out in one shot. "And I told you to stay where it was safe." Tony growled.

"Like I would ever listen to an imbecilic such as yourself." Loki flared in annoyance. "I knew about the missile. I was taking my time." Loki said looking away with a sour look on his face.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Sure you were." Tony looked straight at Loki, "Now stay hidden an safe."

"I refuse." Loki told him nonchalantly.

All Tony did was grunt in annoyance before saying, "Fine. But if I say duck, you duck. This isn't the same battlefield they have on Asgard." Tony then began turning back and walking off. Loki smirked in victory before following the man. They came up to a group of people that began to shoot at them.

Loki was highly agitated by human's use of bullets at this point, "Why is it humans always use this weak little pellets?" Loki asked as he looked over to Tony.

"Because for normal people it is enough, now duck." Tony said aiming for the stack of missiles. Loki for once did what he was told as the missiles caught fire, causing the men to run.

"Hold on tight." A voice sounded behind Loki before Tony picked him by up the waist, flying away from the destruction.

"Time to head home to Kansas, Dorothy." Tony spoke to Loki as he began to fly back. At this moment a ring sounded from Tony's helmet.

Loki glanced behind Tony and found two jets trailing them. "Anthony we seemed to have come across a problem."

Loki paused a moment, "As much as I would enjoy being shot down by a couple of jets, perhaps we shouldn't."

Tony swiveled to the right blocking an attack, "Any ideas?"

"One. But I shall be very tired afterwards." Loki began to chant words for the same spell that had gotten him there in the first place.

"A bit faster would help." Tony said as he began to swing in and out away from the bullets.

"Well if someone could keep still for five seconds it would help." Loki seethed breaking him out of his concentration.

Tony grumbled in annoyance, "Sorry I am trying to keep us a live so you can cast a tiny little spell."

"If you don't shut up I won't cast the spell at all." Loki snapped. Tony seemed to have wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. The feeling of magic washed over them as they crashed into Tony's pint house.

They both lay on the floor out of breath, before laughter sounded out. Tony sat up laughing through the suit, "Perfect timing there Loki." Tony paused before asking, "Why didn't you use that when you found me in the desert before?" His eyebrows furrowed.

Loki still hadn't moved from the spot on the floor. Tony got concerned he took off his helmet before looking at Loki once more.

"Loki? Are you alright?" concern featured on his face.

"I shouldn't have used that spell twice." Loki chuckled quietly, "It takes to much energy to use it multiple times." Loki was taking deep breaths, "And doing it with an extra passenger did not help."

Tony picked Loki up and placed him on the couch, "I will be right back. I am going to get this suit off alright?"

Tony didn't wait and rushed off to get the damaged suit off. Loki lay there trying to get his breathing back to normal pace. He closed his eyes in concentration. He didn't know how long he laid there until he felt a cold cloth was being placed on his head. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Pepper?" He questioned as he saw the red head kneeling next to him. He pushed himself up on his elbow, "When did you get here?"

"I just did. Tony explained everything to me. You both acted rashly. How could you have been so stupid?" Pepper glared but still had worry in her eyes.

"I apologize, Pepper. I was concerned for Anthony." Loki told the woman.

"I know you were. And he shouldn't have done that either. You both have death wishes it would appear." Pepper mumbled the last part.

There was a creak at the door as both people glanced over to find Tony in the door way.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" Tony asked with a smile on his face that didn't meet in his eyes.

Loki examined Tony, "Yes. I am quite alright now. The spell I used took much more effort than I thought it would have."

"Well at least you are alright now." Tony came and patted Loki on the back before turning around again. "I have some more work to do in my garage. If you need me I'll be in there" He quickly exited the room.

Loki eyed the exit confused. Had he said something to upset Tony?

"What was that about?" Loki asked Pepper confused.

"I don't know. I will go ask him. You just rest here, Loki, I will be right back." She smiled before leaving the same way Tony did.

Loki sat there for a couple of minutes. No one came in or out. He got up and made his way to the garage only to pause when he heard their voices.

"You're going to kill yourself Tony. I am not going to be a part of it. I don't think Loki will want to either." Pepper's voice sounded.

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it is for a reason. I am not crazy Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it is right." Loki could barely hear Tony speak these words.

"You and Loki are all I have too you know." Pepper's voice sounded out. The door swung open and Pepper looked up at Loki. Her eyes seemed to have tears in them as she walked past him.

Loki entered the garage and studied the man that was sitting on the couch. Loki let out a sigh before telling the man, "Sometimes what you feel in your heart isn't the best for everyone else. Take that into consideration Anthony." Loki's voice broke before he left the garage. He couldn't say anything else to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Loki and Tony are not allowed to fight together only because they would fight with each other WAY TO MUCH. I can just picture it.


	11. Our Soul and Secret Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki turned to open the door to his apartment. He twisted the door knob before pausing. What would he say to Tony? For Loki to not know what to say was new. He always had plans and could talk his way out of anything, yet he did not know what to say to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Another chapter up and finished! ;D I am getting super stoked when writing this chapter cause it is going to get intense! ehehehe

Loki had gone home after his words to Tony. He had yet to go back and speak to the man. He understood what Tony had wanted to do, but he couldn't forgive him. He could have been killed. Loki didn't want to think about what would have happened if Tony had been injured severely. Loki doubted he would have been able to contain his anger. Even now he wanted to hunt down the men they had left alive; after all they were the ones that held Tony against his will.

Loki shook his head to break away from those thoughts. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and began to pace. Perhaps he should go speak with Tony. Loki should explain that Tony is just a weak little human that is gone in at the blink of an eye. Tony would not take kindly to his words. Still Loki needed for him to understand. Just the thought of how fast Tony would be gone made Loki's heart ache.

Loki turned to open the door to his apartment. He twisted the door knob before pausing. What would he say to Tony? For Loki to not know what to say was new. He always had plans and could talk his way out of anything, yet he did not know what to say to his friend.

Friends. Is that what Tony and he were? Loki shut the door before growling and taking a seat once more. Loki had never been more confused in his entire life before. He placed his face into his hands in frustration. He couldn't think clearly. If this is what happens with friends perhaps he should leave. After all he is best with his using his head. If that gets taken away, he would have nothing.

Just as Loki started to think about his relationship with Tony, a noise near his ear made him stiffen. He attempted to move his arms and disarm his attacker only to find his muscles freeze. No matter how much his brain willed himself to move, nothing happened.

A gentle hand placed his head down on his couch. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," an arrogant voice sounded out from behind him. Loki felt his anger grow towards the man he had learned betrayed Tony. Obadiah turned so he was in front of him.

"You seemed to pay attention to much more than the average person. I was think I might have to kill you." Obadiah sat on the couch opposite to him. He placed a gun on the table that sat between them.

Loki glared at the man with deep hatred. "You won't be able to move. This little device," he held up the tool, "causes short term paralysis."

Obadiah leaned back, "It shouldn't be too much longer till Tony shows up." He looked over to Loki, "I must thank you. I was going to have to break into Tony's flat, which would have been a real hassle for me."

Obadiah sighed out, "Really, being friends with you is probably his worst idea ever. He can so easily be placed in a trap with you near him."

Loki felt himself clench his teeth tighter. He would very much want to kill this man. It was at this point that the door to Loki's home was slammed open to show a frazzled looking Tony. Loki would have cursed at him if he were able to use his tongue.

"Obadiah," Tony said with steel in his voice, "what are you doing?"

Obadiah picked up the gun and pointed it in between Loki and Tony. "I am getting what I need to get my new suit to run." He stood and walked towards Tony. He pointed the gun towards the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest. "I need that."

Tony seemed to shift uncomfortably before glancing to Loki then back at the man. "And if I refuse?"

"Well I could just shoot lover boy over the instead." Obadiah motioned towards the still form of Loki. Tony began to tap the reactor in his chest. "Do you think just because you have an idea, that it belongs to you?" Obadiah questioned the man, and then took out a weird looking device. He placed it directly over Stark's reactor, "Your choice."

Before Tony could do anything the man twisted the machine and Tony let out a pained sound. He took a few feet back forcing his back against the door that stood behind him.

"I think I already know your choice." Obadiah grinned heinously. "Your father gave us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be if he had been as selfish as you?" Obadiah whispered the words as he pulled the device that was keeping Tony alive out of the man's chest. Tony let out another pained whimper, gritting his teeth to stop the noise from coming out.

"I hope you burn in hell." Tony managed to say. Obadiah just laughed as he placed the device in his bag.

Loki flinched as all he could do was watch. He was so weak. He couldn't even stand. Never had he only been able to watch as a man was torn apart in front of him. His words had been his strength. He could have gotten out of anything, but here he couldn't even manage a single word. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, yet nothing but air made its way through.

Obadiah stood with the bag and pushed Tony out of the way of the door. "Have fun with your last moments with lover boy over there." He then closed the door. Loki looked down as Tony dragged himself across the floor.

Tony let out a short humorless laugh as he leaned against the couch Loki laid on. "Fancy seeing you here." He stated, out of breath. Loki just glared at the man. How could he have been so stupid?

"Oh come on. Don't give me that look," A deep breath and a cough, "What was I supposed to do?" Loki attempted to say, "Not be a moronic fool." But still no words formed. He then tried to clench his fist only to feel his fingers move just a little. It appeared that the paralysis was wearing off.

"Since I am going to die in about five minutes, I guess I'll just say what I have been wanting to." Tony took another pained breath in, "I lied. It wasn't nothing." Loki gave him a questioning look, "the kiss." Loki felt his eyes widen, "I really did want to kiss you that day." With every word Tony's voice faded out quieter.

"But you know what you and Pepper have has to be great to." Tony seemed to be going off the edge now. "You seem to care about each other a lot." His voice a whisper now.

He no longer was saying anything as Loki began to panic. He had to save Tony. He let out a groan as he moved his arms for the first time. The paralysis was still in full swing, but he would have to get up. He could use Tony's old Arc Reactor.

Using all his strength he managed to stand. He stumbled towards his room. He kept running into walls as he made his way towards a place he kept all his treasure items. He took hold of a little box before saying, "Sikker Oppbevaring" in Norse tongue. It came out weak and soft since Loki could not speak properly yet. The spell opened the box to reveal many things, one of which was the reactor. He quickly grabbed the item, not even closing the box, and headed back towards Tony.

He made his way, tripping over everything before landing in front of Tony. He quickly attached the item back into Tony's chest, much like the first time he had done so. Loki sat and watched the reactor glow in Tony's chest.

Two minutes had passed and Loki was beginning to think he had been too late. A gasp of breath from the injured man made him think otherwise.

"Anthony?" Loki let out a in a hesitant murmur.

Tony coughed and opened one eye, "Loki?" Tony groaned in pain.

"You alright?" Loki asked.

"I will be." Tony grunted as he shifted.

"Good." Loki then took his hand and smacked Tony in the back of the head.

Tony flinched at the sudden impact, "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"That was for you being a complete and utter moron." Loki seethed, "I could have taken care of myself you fool." Loki told the man agitated.

"Hey. I was trying to help." Tony mumbled, "I am starting to think you just like yelling at me."

"I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't doing stupid things." Loki growled.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Sure, No problem Loki. Glad I could save your life. No reason to be grateful or anything." Tony said sarcastically.

Loki ignored the jab and attempted to help Tony up, "We have to stop Obadiah from getting to that suit."

Tony snorted, "He is probably there already. I have another idea. Get me home."

Loki gave him a questioning look, "What are you planning, Anthony?"

"The suit is the only thing that can take him down at this point." Tony leaned more into Loki to stay up. "Pepper told me she was going to get some agents to arrest him. It won't work."

Loki seemed to be debating what he thought about the options. In the end he nodded in agreement, "Perhaps you are correct." And with that they headed towards Tony's home.

~/~

Standing outside of Tony's house was Rhodey. He seemed to be waiting for them, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Tony is stupid and Obadiah betrayed everyone." Loki answered casually. At this point Tony and he were able to walk on their own now.

"What about yourself Rhodey?" Tony added onto Loki's explanation.

Rhodey just stood there confused before following the two of them into Tony's house.

"What are you planning to do?" Rhodey asked, feeling very out of the loop.

"Take him down with my own weapons of course." Tony answered as he began to mess with the devices in his garage. He walked up to his platform said, "Jarvis, get the suit up." The platform under Tony's feet opened to reveal the suit conforming around his body. Soon he was completely covered in his armor.

"Wow." Rhodey stated, "When did you do that?" He asked eyeing the technology.

"He did it when your planes attempted to blow him out of the sky." Loki told him in a bored tone.

Rhodey flicker his eyes from Loki back to Tony, "That was you? I should have known." He let out a groan of annoyance. "I got in big trouble for that Tony."

Tony gave him a shrug, "Sorry buddy, couldn't help myself."

"Tell that to my boss." Rhodey crossed his arms.

"I don't do too well with bosses. That is why I am my own boss." Came Tony's reply. "You have to admit it is cool though."

"It is pretty cool…" Rhodey murmured with a tint of annoyance that Tony was right. Tony stood under a hole that he had made from an earlier day.

"You need anything else?" Rhodey asked.

"Just keep the skies clear." Tony said in a robotic voice as his faceplate came down. He then took off in the direction of Stark Industries.

"Damn," he stated in awe. Rhodey and Loki stood an awkward silence after Tony's departure.

"What are you planning on doing?" Rhodey asked trying to break the silence.

"Going to help Anthony of course," Loki headed for the exit of the home.

Rhodey eyed him, "But Tony said not to interfere."

Loki rolled his eyes at the mechanic's friend, "Do you picture me as someone who does as they are told?"

"I thought you might listen to Tony." Rhodey said following the man out of the house.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I do what I want, nothing else."

"Well I am coming to." Rhodey stated.

Loki turned and glared at Rhodey, who returned the same glare, "Fine. Just don't get in the way." As he exited the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter later! Probably next week or so!


	12. Sent To Start A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only took about a minute before Tony came crashing onto the roof.
> 
> "What a lovely way to land. I should take lessons from you." Loki stated nonchalantly.
> 
> "Haha. Laugh it up." Tony replied before standing and attempting to remove his armor. "I have to get out of this quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! TIME FOR A FIGHT SCENE.

By the time Loki and Rhodey got to Stark's company, Tony had already been fighting Obadiah.

"Go find Pepper." Loki yelled to the other man before rushing to the roof. "And make sure you hold that promise to Tony." He added. Once there, he glanced around to see any sign of Tony. Upon looking around he found both men across from him in the middle of a high way.

With one swift hit, Tony was smashed into a bus. Loki immediately went into action. He began to chant a spell before send an enchanted knife towards Obadiah who was about to send a missile at Tony.

Loki's knife hit the target spot on. The missile. It took a moment before the knife itself exploded causing the missile to as well.

Obadiah flung back on impact, he then turned to see who had caused the problem. He zeroed in on Loki before raising another missile and shot it straight at him.

Loki managed to mumble a few more words; He heard a scream from somewhere, only to put a force field around him just before the missile got close. Loki looked up again to see both machines heading up in the sky.

Loki was annoyed. Tony knew he wouldn't be able to follow them into the sky, and planned that for Loki's safety.

It only took about a minute before Tony came crashing onto the roof.

"What a lovely way to land. I should take lessons from you." Loki stated nonchalantly.

"Haha. Laugh it up." Tony replied before standing and attempting to remove his armor. "I have to get out of this quick."

Loki rushed over to help, only to be pushed over to the side by a large metal hand. He was pushed right into the cement that covered the stair well. He knew if he were a normal human, the impact would have killed him.

Shaking his head to straighten his thoughts, he stood to find Tony in the grasp of the metal man. Flares were then sent out, blinding Obadiah. Tony rushed to where Loki was standing, grabbing his hand before hiding behind a wall.

Tony seemed to be having a conversation with Pepper, before turning to Loki, "You only come out when I give a signal, is that understood?" His voice held no room for argument.

Loki could only nod his head.

Tony rushed out, attacking the man from behind. He managed to destroy part of Obadiah's sight, making it so he had to remove the helmet. Tony was then thrown into the center of the glass ceiling.

Obadiah opened the suit and said, "I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I am deeply enjoying the suit." He crushed Tony's helmet and threw the remains at him.

Loki could not stand by any more. With a growl he ran in between Tony and Obadiah.

"You idiot!" Tony yelled at him. Loki ignored the comment.

"Oh look. Tony's new pet wants to play." Obadiah mocked. Tony was attempting to stand up at this point. Loki just glared at the man in front of him.

Obadiah raised his arm and aimed it at the two before him. Loki muttered another spell, creating a force field around Tony and himself. The force field was not strong enough to keep it all out, still breaking the glass Tony's stood on. Loki also received a few cuts from where the bullets grazed his skin.

"Well isn't that a nifty trick you have." Obadiah smirked at Loki, "but I have the best weapon of all. Created by someone who wanted to end all weapons." He paused glancing over to where Tony was,  
"Do you hear that Tony? How ironic, trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it the best one ever."

"Pepper!?" Tony yelled ignoring Obadiah's rant.

"And now, I am going to kill you both with it." Obadiah raised his weapon once more, shooting another missile towards the two, only to have it miss. "You ripped out my targeting system"

"Time to hit the button." Loki heard Tony yell down at Pepper.

"Hold still you little prick." Obadiah aimed for Loki.

"Just do it." Tony screamed as the missile went right next to Loki.

Loki heard a voice scream, "You'll die." Only to be followed by, "Just push it."

The next thing Loki knew he had been thrown several feet in a random direction. He gasped in pain as he back hit the concrete slab.

The bright light faded to show Obadiah still in his suit laid out on the roof, and Tony off to the side.

Loki stood walking up to Obadiah. He found the man still breathing. He could no longer contain his rage he had felt towards the man. He had betrayed Tony.

Loki bent down next to him. "Not so high and mighty anymore?" Loki asked, glaring down at him.

Obadiah returned the glare with one of his own saying nothing.

"I could kill you right now so easily with your little broken suit." Loki said with his voice like a sharp blade.

"You wouldn't do that. Tony and Pepper wouldn't want me dead even if I betrayed them." Obadiah replied.

Loki couldn't help himself. He gave the man the most malicious smile he could conjure, "There is something wrong with your thought process." Loki gave him a pause, "Tony doesn't seem to be awake, and Pepper won't make it up to see what I did." And with that Loki twisted Obadiah's neck, killing him instantly.

"That death was much too quick for someone as vile as you." Loki mumbled before dragging the suit and dropping it down the hole that the Arc Reactor had created, covering any trace that he had been the real reason for Obadiah's death.

After making sure Obadiah's body fell down into the electrical aftermath, he rushed over to Tony.

"Anthony?" He said softly. Loki immediately noticed the Arc Reactor no longer glowing brightly.

"Stark, if you do not wake up right now I will kill you myself." Loki yelled at the unmoving man. Loki was beginning to panic, his mind trying to come up with a way to awaken the man.

After taking a few calming breaths, Loki moved his hands onto the Arc Reactor. "I hope this works." He mumbled quietly before saying, "Kraft Av Lyn", the words flowing off his lips.

A shot of lighting exited his hands and entered the Arc Reactor causing it to flicker with life. Tony took a lung full of air before opening his eyes up at Loki.

"What the hell was that?"

"A trick I learned to fool my brother." Loki had a smile of relief on his face.

Tony gave him an odd look, "Why would you need electricity to trick your brother?"

Loki just laughed at the man, "Have you not researched your Norse Mythology?"

"Of course I have. I skipped all the boring parts." Tony replied, sitting up, "It feels like someone danced on my chest."

"I apologize for not bring you back to life in a more comfortable way." Loki stated with a small grin.

"Apology accepted." Tony gave Loki a big smile.

It was then Pepper came up next to them, "Are you both alright? Tony? Loki?" She seemed to be studying them both. With the exception of a few scrape and bruises, both seemed decent.

"You both are idiots." Pepper yelled at them both, "You are both so grounded until I say otherwise."

Both men just laughed at Pepper.

"If I can talk to you, Ms. Potts." A voice interrupted them. They turned to find Phil Coulson off to the side lines. Pepper just nodded and followed the man. Even as the man spoke with Pepper, his eyes never left Loki. He knew something was up.

It wasn't very long after that Loki was able to go home with a few patched up scratches Pepper had fixed. Even after Loki said he was fine and healed faster than any human, Pepper would have none of it. Once dismissed he headed straight home to sleep off this weary night.

~/~

Loki walked into his home. Finally he could relax. It wasn't until he felt a brush of cold air that he known something was wrong. It was too cold. His home was freezing from a chill that only seemed to grow with each step he took. He walked towards where the cold was coming from. He opened the door to his room to find a rush of icy draft, much too strong for a normal human to survive.

He looks around his walls and found them covered in a frost. He could see his breath now. His home littered with ice covered walls. His eyes meet the bed. There lay a box. A box Loki had left open to save Tony with his Arc Reactor. The box was also filled with a great deal of other items. He had placed a book in the box as well. A book that he had gotten from a certain deal pertaining to frost giants.

Loki quickly walked up to the box, attempting to close it. The lid had been frozen open. Mumbling a quick spell, he melted the ice before shutting the contraption and locking it once more.

Loki knew what this was.

A warning.

He couldn't stay here.

Quietly, Loki left the room, closing the door behind him. He had to leave his home. He exited just as quietly as he had entered.

~/~

There was a loud knock that entered the house of Tony Stark. Tony grumbled in annoyance before rolling over again, ignoring the noise. The nocks happened once more.

"What!?" He yelled out of his door in annoyance.

"Master Stark, Loki seems to be present and wishes to speak with you." Jarvis stated, turning on the lights.

"It is way too early in the morning." Tony grumbled before standing and making his way out of his room. He normally would have been in his garage, but today had been a bit…draining. For once he had decided to sleep for a change. He opened the door to see Loki standing there.

"If you wanted to sleep with me, you just had to ask." Tony grinned at his own joke. He waited for a response only to hear nothing.

"Loki…?" Tony asked now getting concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I have done something very careless." Loki stated in a hollow tone.

Loki and Tony stood in silence. After a couple of moment's Tony finally spoke, "Come on. Let me get you a drink." Tony motioned Loki to follow him as they went towards Tony's bar. Tony mixed him a beverage, handing it to the very daunted looking Loki. "You wanna talk about it?" Tony asked trying to relieve some tension from the god.

Loki shook his head no. "Are you sure? Pepper tells me all the time talking about it helps." Tony added in a dry tone.

"But you do not believe that." Loki said.

"Of course not. I think it is full of shit." Tony rolled his eyes, "Talking hasn't gotten me anywhere."

Loki let out a small chuckle and stared at the glass, not even touching it, "I made a deal of the worst kind." His voice barely a whisper, "I do not know how to get out of such a deal"

"Why did you make the deal? What did you bargain?" Tony asked trying to understand what it was Loki needed help with.

"What I got is none of your concern." Loki hesitated before saying, "I made the deal before I met you," the lie left smoothly of his tongue.

"I was under much emotional turmoil and agreed to help them get an object of power." Loki sighed, "This object is protected by all of Asgard. I would be betraying Asgard if I go through with my end."

"It must have been something great that you got in exchange." Tony mentioned offhandedly.

Loki glanced at Tony with such conviction, "It was worth the world."

They sat in silence once more. Tony was trying to think of what could have made Loki gone through with such an awful deal.

"Your dad is all powerful right?" Tony asked trying to come up with an idea.

"Indeed." was all Loki replied.

Tony shrugged, "Why don't you ask him for help?"

"I could never mention it to him. He would probably look upon me with more shame than ever." Loki seethed, still seeing the eyes of disapproval from Odin.

"It is better than betraying him, isn't it?" Tony asked. Loki had to bite his tongue.

"Perhaps you are right." Loki mumbled, not wanting to tell Odin anything of the deal, "Until I deem it necessary, I shall find my own way out of this."

"Fine. Whatever works for you." Tony went back to his grinning self, "Now drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say, I really hate fight scenes! lol I hope this one turned out alright. I totally am going to have fun for the next couple chapters XD ehehehe.


	13. With The Warmth of Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson stated turning to Loki. "If I may have a word with you, Mr. Loki."
> 
> Loki gave him a puzzled look. He had known the man was studying him since the first moment he saw him. Loki nodded his head.
> 
> When Loki made no room to move, Coulson added, "In private."
> 
> Coulson motioned towards the door. Loki let out a sigh, "I shall be back in one moment Anthony." He turned and followed the agent out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM RUNNING OUT OF LYRICS FOR THE CHAPTER TITLES. Any good songs I can use after this one? I have a couple ideas, like Louder than Thunder by Devil Wears Prada or Strike Me Down by Sneaker Pimps(Msfruitkiller made an amazing frostiron vid with this song on youtube)...but those are just ideas! I would love to hear your thoughts!

Loki woke in a room he did not know. He sat up and looked around the room. It appeared to be one of Tony's, from the amount of stuff present. He sat up, heading towards the door. Loki made his way towards the place he believed Tony would be.

Opening the door leading to Tony's garage, Loki found Tony working on one of his many projects. Loki walked over to the chair not too far from Tony. He sat and watched Tony for what felt like hours, watching the man melding items together.

Tony tuned a few moments later only to jump in surprise. "When did you get here?"

Loki just let out a short laugh. "You seemed so into your work, I didn't want to distract you."

"I would have given my attention to you if you had just asked." Tony grinned.

Again, Loki let out a small chuckle, and then became serious. "I do have one question for you, Anthony."

Tony cocked his head to the side, "Yes…?"

Loki bit his lip, "After Obadiah," a flinch, "took out your arc reactor, you said a couple of things." Loki paused watching the man in front of him. Tony seemed to have grown very rigid. "Did you mean them?"

Tony mumbled something in response that Loki could not hear. "Anthony. I wish to know."

"Yes. I meant every word," Tony stated in a dead tone.

Loki didn't know how to respond to that. He sat there contemplating this new development.

"You can ignore it. I was dying after all." Tony turned his back towards Loki, messing with some machinery.

"Pepper and I." He paused. "Pepper and I are not romantically involved."

Tony seemed to whip around at the statement, "What?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," Loki replied.

"You guys are totally giving people mixed signals then." Tony tried to lighten the mood.

Loki gave him an amused expression. "When do I not?"

"True." Tony went back into his thoughts.

"I do not know how to respond to your…advances." Loki went back to the serious discussion. "I have never been one to catch someone's eye."

"How about this," Tony stated. "We will continue this as if they were normal, and when you want to give it a shot, you can come talk to me." Tony smiled. "You are not the only one who isn't used to serious relationships."

Loki nodded in agreement.

"I shall have to leave for bits of periods of time for my…deal I told you about." Loki changed the subject. "I won't be here as much."

"As long as you still come and visit." Tony told him, "You know I would do anything to help you with this right?"

"Of course." Loki nodded. "but there is nothing you can help with."

"Before you leave, you should come to my press conference." Tony paused. "It is being held tomorrow about my suit."

"I shall come. And I will still visit as much as I can, Anthony." Loki nodded towards Tony.

"Thanks Loki." Tony smiled at Loki.

"What are you working on?" Loki wondered what the man had been in here doing.

"An Arc Reactor. Actually I need help putting it in again." Tony turned back to the item he had been working on. "I still need a new Arc Reactor in my chest," Tony gave Loki a fake pleading look, "Help a man out?"

Loki just chuckled, "Of course, Anthony."

"Actually, let me show you how to finish making it!" Tony motioned Loki forward and began to finish the pieces of machinery.

The rest of the day, Tony showed Loki how to meld and create machinery.

~/~

Loki stood off as Pepper fixed Tony's tie. He watched in amusement when Pepper turned away only for Tony to wink at him and mess up his tie once more. Pepper turned to find the tie out of place once more and let out a huff of annoyance.

"If you do that one more time, I will not help you again," Pepper stated and crossed her arms.

Tony let out a short laugh. "You would totally still help me! I am just too lovable."

Loki watched the two bicker back and forth with a grin placed on his face. It was then the man who had help Tony, Agent Coulson as he stated, came up with a stack of notes.

"Here is your alibi. You went onto your yacht. We have about 50 of your friends with sworn statements saying you were there," Coulson said, never taking his eyes off of Tony.

"Well you see I was just thinking we should say it was just, uh…" Tony paused eyeing both Pepper and Loki, "well, just Pepper, Loki, and me." He began to smirk. "Alone on the island."

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Loki let out a small laugh. Coulson quickly turned to the god, letting his eyes narrow.

"Just read it word for word." Coulson said, still eyeing Loki.

Tony flipped through the note cards, "there is nothing about Stane." Loki seemed to still at the name.

"That is being handled," Coulson finally looked back to Tony. "He is on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story? He is my body guard? That seems a bit flimsy." Tony told the man with a very serious face. Loki could see the humor in the man's eyes. He was baiting the agent.

"This isn't my first rodeo. Just stick to the official statement," Coulson stated turning to Loki. "If I may have a word with you, Mr. Loki."

Loki gave him a puzzled look. He had known the man was studying him since the first moment he saw him. Loki nodded his head.

When Loki made no room to move, Coulson added, "In private."

Coulson motioned towards the door. Loki let out a sigh, "I shall be back in one moment Anthony." He turned and followed the agent out of the room.

Once out of hearing range Coulson turned towards the man. "Who are you?"

Loki eyed the man, surprised by his directness. "What do you mean?"

"Tony is now in my care. That means I must know about everyone around him." Coulson's eyes narrowed, "There is no information on you anywhere."

"I am a friend," Loki said, turning around, no longer facing the man.

"A friend with no record anywhere is not trustworthy," Coulson replied stiffly.

"Oh I do have record; you just are not going back far enough." Loki let out a chuckle. Most of the Norse Mythology had been incorrect, but he was having fun with this conversation.

Coulson raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"You have to find out yourself, Agent Coulson."

"I have only one more question for you. During Mr. Stark's kidnapping, where were you?" Coulson stood tall waiting for a reply.

Loki smiled. "I was visiting family." Not really a complete lie. After all, lies come from half-truths.

"You are just as bad as Mr. Stark," Coulson mumbled in annoyance.

Loki just gave him a chuckle. "Anthony should be going on soon. I must leave you." And with that, Loki left the man standing on his own, re-entering Tony's room.

"Well that was entertaining." Loki grinned towards Tony.

"What did he ask?" The man questioned.

"Where I was from." Loki gave him the short answer.

Tony chuckled, "He wouldn't believe you even if you said the truth."

"Of course." Loki smiled.

"Did you see what they are calling me?" Tony showed Loki the picture on the front page.

"Iron Man." Loki said out loud, "Fairly creative."

"My thoughts exactly." Tony beamed. "See, Pepper, someone understands me."

Pepper just rolled her eyes and motioned Tony towards the stand. Tony stood and made his way in front of all the people.

Tony started off about to say the notes on the cards, only to be interrupted by one of the many interviewers. Tony attempted to recover, only to dig himself a hole deeper. Loki watched, a bit amused by the predicament.

"-To insinuate that I am a superhero." Tony finished his rant.

"I never said that." The reporter retorted.

"You didn't?" A shake of the head, "Well good, cause that would be outlandish…and um… fantastic."

Loki had realized what the reporter had done. Tony was going to have so many issues getting out of this one.

"I am just not the hero type, I mean with the list of character defects and mistakes I made, largely public-" Rhodey leaned over and whispered into Tony's ear.

Loki disagreed with Tony and not being the hero type. He had his characteristics that set him apart from everyone else.

"The truth is-" Loki went back to watching. "I am Iron Man." Tony stated dramatically.

Loki couldn't help himself but grinned from ear to ear, as Tony made his way back into the room.

"What a lovely speech you made." Loki clapped.

"I have to go out with a bang of course," Tony told him.

"Of course." Loki nodded in agreement.

"Things are going to be a lot different for you now." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I like living large after all." Tony looked pleased at what he had done. Loki could only watch the man with humored expression.

~/~

Loki had spent around a month searching for an answer. He had gone back and forth between Asgard and Midgard, to try and find answers and enjoy his time with Anthony. His attempts all had ended in failure to find a way to get out of this deal.

Loki began by researching more about the spell he had cast in order to get to Jotunheim. It appeared that the spell had been invalid with its description. It only allowed travel between the two realms. That meant his ideas for going to Alfheim were scratched. He then began to search more into spells to rid the frost giants, such as fire casting spells. He had known of a few before; he had decided then they would not have been helpful. Even as he skimmed the words, none of them would work.

Loki let out a sigh of frustration. All he needed was something to help. He was running out of options.

Perhaps he should follow Tony's thoughts and ask his father - no. He couldn't. He would only do that as a last resort. Loki glanced over the pile of books he had read. They were littered around his room, covering every inch.

He let out an exasperated sigh before standing and leaving his messy room. He walked quickly through the corridors. At this time of day, Odin would be in the garden with his mother to relax for a moment. One of the things Frigga made Odin promise was to go to the garden during their marriage. Loki chucked at the memory of his father standing awkwardly around a bush of flowers next to Frigga.

Loki made his way through the corridors until he stopped upon the exit. He glanced over to find both his mother and father standing off to the side. Loki took a deep breath; he was going to follow Tony's words. For once, he would ask for help.

Loki braced himself and walked towards the two. "Father. I must speak with you urgently." His voice sounded hollow.

Frigga turned to Loki concerned, "What is it, my child?"

Loki gave her a small smile, "It is none of your concern mother, I just need a word. It shall only take a moment."

Odin glanced between the two before nodding his head at Frigga, walking towards the entrance. "Of course, my son."

Loki gave Frigga one last smile and followed after his father. They walked in silence until Odin stopped just before the entrance of the garden.

"What hinders you, Loki?" Odin asked in a grave tone.

Loki was starting to regret his decision. He shouldn't have asked for help. He started to doubt himself again.

Loki's voice broke as he spoke, "I- Father I have done-"

A boisterous noise came from the side, causing Loki to jump. Thor had started to walk towards them, a grin placed where it always was.

"Father, I must ask you about preparations for the banquet next month." Thor was now standing next to them. "It has to be extravagant."

Thor finally seemed to notice Loki standing off to the side, "Brother, you must be as excited as I!"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, "What shall I be excited for…?" he questioned.

"My crowning of course," Thor laughed, "Tis the day of great deal."

Thor's grin faltered a moment. "You did not forget it?"

Loki put his most false smile he ever placed on his lips. "Of course not, brother. I was just playing a joke on you."

Loki felt his heart break when he realized what Thor was so very excited for. No one had spoken to him about such event. No one seemed to have noticed, or decided to tell Loki about the crowning. Loki knew Thor would have been the one to replace their father, but it still hurt.

"Good. Father. We must speak now." Thor turned to their father. Loki could only watch his smile still in place.

"One moment, Thor," Odin turned back to Loki, "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

Loki felt the prying eyes of Thor and Odin. He couldn't stand to always be second best to Thor. Even now, Thor had stolen Odin's attention, "Tis nothing father, I apologize for stealing your time."

Odin seemed to nod his head before motioning Thor to follow him down the hall. "Now what do you want to add to the banquet…"

Odin's voice trailed off as Loki watched their backs turned on him. His smile slowly fell with every step away from him.

Loki clenched his hands together and gritted his teeth. He had never felt such…betrayal. The one moment he truly wished for help, only for his own brother to steal it from him. He had never felt such rage.

Loki was seeing red. He quickly made his way back to his room. Once there, he took out the Frost Giant's book and placed it in the middle of his room. He then walked around the room find certain books to create his own spell. Jotting down his own notes, he placed a hand on the freezing book.

"fra verden til verden la dette elementet reise med bare min vilje" Loki hissed in his tongue. The book glowed for a few seconds before it dimmed. Loki looked at it, pleased. The spell should last as long he needed.

He then began to move back towards the boats. He needed to send this off to the Frost Giants without getting caught. It didn't take him long to make his way through the hills, no one paying to close attention to the outcast. He traveled the land, making his way to the place he knew the frost giants lived. He stopped upon the throne, throwing the book out.

"There is your ticket to Asgard," Loki barked, still upset by the events that happened prior.

"It shall work only once, in exactly one month." He motioned towards it. "It will only allow a total of 4 of your men through." Loki glared at them, "This is the only deal I will go through with you and your despicable kind."

Loki then began to walk away, ignoring the king calling out to him.

"STOP," A voice commanded. "This was not our deal, Odinson," Laufey stated, standing from his throne; his tone was like gravel.

"I did not go back on my deal. I stated I would help your men get into Asgard. You did not state a date nor time." Loki seethed over his shoulder. "This is what you get." And with that Loki left the barren land.

~/~

Loki stared off in space at the many meals of Asgard. He glanced through all the people. No one even seemed to notice him. He sat in silence waiting to see if any of them would acknowledge his presence. After an hour of watching the feast ahead of him he stood and exited the area. None of these insolent fools knew of the betrayal he had just done.

He began to feel guilt.

Loki needed to leave this place. He had to run from these gods.

Tony. He could go to him. Tony even said he wanted him. To care for him. To listen.

Loki headed towards the rainbow bridge, one destination in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA. I actually had to much fun writing this chapter...does that make me a bad person? ehehe


	14. You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, for the god of lies, you are pretty awful at it," Tony stated in a droning voice.
> 
> Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Anthony?"
> 
> "When you lie," Tony paused, poking Loki on the nose, "you have a weird smile on your face." He stood watching Loki's expression some more. "And your eyes are not as bright as they normally are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I am still debating on the song XD I have gone through all the suggestions so now it is a matter of choosing which ones XD eheh!

The penthouse seemed very quiet as Loki walked in. He looked around to find a mess of food littered around the home. Loki let out a small chuckle.

"Jarvis?" Loki questioned the system. "Where is Anthony?"

Jarvis seemed to have lightened up at the words. "Master Stark is present in the garage, Mr. Odinson. Do you want me to inform him of your presence?"

Loki opened his mouth, only to close it. "You do not need to bug him, Jarvis. I thank you for the consideration."

"It would appear to be too late. I have already informed Master Stark," Jarvis replied, almost in a smug tone.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you inquire of me?"

"I felt it impolite to not ask." Jarvis seemed to have carried much of Tony's snark.

Loki then heard feet carrying the man up the stairs, towards the room in which he stood. Loki stiffened as the steps grew closer. The door swung open to find Tony covered in oil from his garage.

"Loki! You are back!" Tony gave Loki a beaming smile. Loki knew he did not deserve such a smile. "How was the trip to Asgard? Your brother still an arrogant prick?"

Loki cringed a bit, but replied, "Of course. He is my brother after all." Loki gave Tony his biggest smile.

Tony seemed to frown when he saw Loki's reaction. "Loki, is everything alright?"

Loki let his smile stay on his lips. "Yes. Everything is alright, why wouldn't it be?"

"You know, for the god of lies, you are pretty awful at it," Tony stated in a droning voice.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Anthony?"

"When you lie," Tony paused, poking Loki on the nose, "you have a weird smile on your face." He stood watching Loki's expression some more. "And your eyes are not as bright as they normally are."

Loki gave a humorless laugh. "Out of all the years I have lived, not one person has ever noticed that." He looked away from the man. "No one has." He mumbled more to himself.

"Loki…? What is wrong?" Tony questioned him, studying the god.

"Anthony. If…. What if you had never met me at that party?" Loki questioned, still looking anywhere but the man in front of him.

Tony took a deep breath. "I don't know. Don't really want to think about it either." Loki felt Tony's eyes burning holes into his head.

"I did meet you, and you are now my best friend." Tony had grown a bit softer as he spoke. "I am glad I saw you across from that party."

"But what if-" Loki began to say once more.

"It didn't." Tony cut him off. Loki finally turned towards the man.

No longer did he hold the expression of someone who was always in power or someone who knew exactly what to say. Instead, it held one of complete sadness and confusion.

"Why am I so forgettable?" Loki questioned in the quietest voice Tony had ever heard him use.

"I remembered you," Tony stated.

"But no one else would have. I am always forgotten. Always left behind," Loki mumbled, trying to understand. "In Asgard, Thor always has the attention."

"Fuck Thor!" Tony shouted, causing Loki to jump. "If he has more people in Asgard rooting for him, screw them as well. They can't see what is standing right in front of them."

Loki seemed to be in thought about what Tony had just said.

"What the hell happened anyways?" Tony asked again, appearing to be aggravated.

Loki studied the mortal in front of him. "Thor is being crowned prince of Asgard. I only found out today. No one told me of the celebration until Thor asked the All-Father for help in preparation." Loki explained in a bland tone.

"Well the All-Daddy needs his eyes checked." Tony snorted glancing at Loki, "Thor is way too high and mighty."

Loki nodded in agreement slowly. "Indeed."

"If you need, I can go kick Thor's ass for you," Tony told him with a mischievous grin.

Loki took one look at Tony before laughing. He kept laughing, no longer able to stop himself. His laughter soon turned into hysteria. Tears streamed down the side of his face. Loki placed both his hands on his face and turned away from Tony to hide the shame of breaking down in such a way. It was then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Loki shoved it away on instinct.

"Loki." Tony whispered to the man.

"Don't touch me," Loki told him weakly.

Tony once more placed a hand on the god. He didn't move it until Loki turned to look at him. "I don't know what the laws are on Asgard, but I know they hurt you." Tony was looking straight at Loki. "Let me fix you."

Loki did something neither had been expecting. Loki brushed his lips against Tony's. Tony grabbed at Loki's shirt bringing him closer. Their tongues danced against one another's, both attempting to take lead. Loki soon found his back pressed into a wall, their mouths never leaving the other's warm lips.

Soon they both pulled back for air. Tony took a couple deep breaths, closing his eyes. Loki watched the man, before his own lips went back onto Tony.

"Stop," Tony said with his eyes still closed.

Loki paused a minute, before continuing to make his way down the man's neck.

"Loki. Stop." Tony said with more conviction this time.

"Why?" Loki pulled back, eyeing the man in front of him. "I thought you wanted this." Loki glared at the man. "It is just sex, nothing mo-"

"I don't want us to just be fuck buddies." Tony leered at the man in front of him. "If I wanted a quick fuck, I could have just gone outside."

"It isn't like you haven't had sex before, Anthony." Loki replied, a bit hurt by the actions. He did not understand why Tony was acting this way. After all, he believed Tony understood what he thought of sex, just a release, nothing more.

"I don't want it to just be sex," Tony finally said. "You don't understand, Loki." He eyed the god. "I like you too much just for you to be a pity fuck." Tony seemed disgusted at his own words.

Loki closed his eyes to consider Tony's words.

"Please." Loki's voice broke. "I need to feel wanted." Loki put his hand onto Tony's arm, squeezing it tightly.

It was then Tony's resistance fell. He leaned forward, placing his lips once more on to Loki's. It was not as aggressive as before, his lips molding around the god's. Slowly inching his hands down Loki's form, he motioned the man towards his room, his mouth never leaving the spot he had placed it.

Loki followed the man into the large bedroom, gripping onto Tony as if he were the last thing to grasp. Tony finally broke the kiss to stare right into Loki's lush green eyes that were now filled with nothing but lust.

Tony gave him a look of discouragement. "I still disagree with this." Tony took a breath. "But I don't want you to feel alone." Then Tony changed his expression to one of content. "As long as I am alive, you will never be alone."

Loki cut the man off with a coarse kiss. He could not help but feel his heart swell when Tony stated those words. At the same time, he did not deserve such devotion. Tony could have anyone he wanted, and ended up with a god that no one liked.

Loki was now dragging the man across the room towards the bed. Loki pulled Tony forward roughly, causing Tony to let out a moan. Tony's hands went up and grasped Loki's hair as he pulled it; he then began to trail kisses down the taller man's throat. The kisses soon changed to bites, as he sucked, leaving welts down the god's neck.

It was then that the back of Loki's knees hit the bed, causing him to fall backwards. Both men fell onto the mattress. Loki only grasped the man's shirt tighter, attempting to pull it up over the man's shoulders.

Tony groaned but lifted his arms, getting the shirt off in seconds, releasing his lips from skin only to get the shirt off. He then began to unbutton Loki's suit which he had worn every time he came to Earth. Tony kissed down his chest each time, using his experienced hands to slip his hands underneath the shirt.

Loki grunted when Tony placed a knee between his legs, resting it just below the god's crotch.

Once Tony was done unbuttoning the shirt, Loki took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up. Loki took his lips, placing them on his own once more, dragging him up.

Loki's hips thrust up towards Tony's, causing the man to let out another long moan into the kiss. Tony persistently worked Loki's shirt off. Loki shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. Tony pulled away from the lips his mouth had been attached to moments prior, going to the now exposed shoulders.

The god's hands went towards the button of Tony's pants. Tony grasped them before they made it to his belt, holding them above the trickster's head.

"Anthony," Loki growled in annoyance, but did not move his arms.

Tony moved his mouth away from the shoulder and peeked over to Loki's face. "If we continue doing this - ," a thrust of the hips, " - we do it my way." Tony gave him a playful smile, lust now completely clear in those dark brown eyes.

Loki started at those eyes for a moment before stating, "Stark, I would never allow su-" Loki was cut off when Tony's other hand grasped him through his pants. Loki let out a cry of pleasure.

"You were saying?" Tony said his grin still in place.

"Antho- OH." Loki's hips shifted as Tony's hands cupped him through the fabric, moving up and down slowly.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle a bit. His laugh came out longing and animalistic. "Still can't hear you, Loki."

Loki only lay there, glaring at the man in annoyance. Tony kissed him intently in response. Loki could feel his smile through the kiss.

Tony's hand fiddled with Loki's buckle, quickly taking it off, and pulled the pants down. Tony raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought of you more as a briefs kinda guy. I guess I was wrong." Tony put a hand under the boxers which Loki wore, taking hold of his manhood.

"I shall make future reference for that during my dirty dreams." Tony winked at Loki who could barely concentrate due to the hand's movements, his hips moving to meet them.

"Anthony, I swear on the All-Father, - hahh - if you do not hurry this up, I will kill you myself," Loki finally managed to say through gasps of air.

"So grumpy." Tony began to kiss down the man's chest. "Seriously, if I were you I wouldn't be complaining."

Tony let go of Loki's arm which was still above his head, going to his own pants. He rubbed through them once, before going to his own belt. Loki's hands, no longer being held back, went and grasped Tony's hair, pulling the man closer.

Tony slipped out of his pants, keeping his lips placed on the task at hand. He pulled Loki's last remaining clothes down, away from his body.

Loki gasped once more, his hips still moving against Tony's hand. Tony took his hand away, leaning over towards the end table. Loki groaned in protest.

"One second, sweetheart." Tony grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his dresser.

Tony quickly put a little bit of lube on his fingers. He then began to trace Loki's back until they lay on his opening. Slowly he entered one finger, getting a moan of discomfort from Loki.

"Stark," Loki gasped out.

Tony moved his finger slowly in and out. "I got you," Tony whispered into his ear. He then added another finger, beginning to scissor them back and forth, loosening the entrance.

Loki attempted to sink the fingers deeper into himself. His hips moved of their own accord, moving up and down on the fingers.

Tony chuckled at Loki's enthusiasm. He entered the third finger, making it much tighter than the first two.

"Stark, just do it already," Loki said, getting impatient.

Tony grinned down at the god. "Only if you ask nicely."

Loki growled. "Tony, I am getting sick of this little game of yours."

"Good. Now you know how it feels to be on the receiving end of it." Tony joked before taking his fingers out of the man. He then placed a condom on his erection, covering it in lube. He then placed himself at Loki's entrance.

"You ready?" Tony asked, glancing down to the man.

Loki rolled his eyes, then instead of replying he brought Tony into another kiss. It was then Tony entered him, moving his hips gently. Loki bit down on Tony's lips as he entered.

Loki felt the pain and the pleasure course through him. Tony shifted in him, trying not to thrust into him. Tony took hold of the god's hips, moving back and forth slowly.

It wasn't long until Loki's own hips were trying to meet his own.

"Faster," Loki commanded.

Tony, following the orders, began to move in and out of Loki, trying to find his sweet spot. Loki cried out in pleasure when Tony finally hit it. Each time, he attempted to hit that one spot, causing Loki to groan.

Tony then took hold of Loki's manhood, going at the same rhythm as his thrust.

"Tony!" Loki came, crying out the name. Tony seemed to stop moving completely when he heard it. He looked down at Loki with a wide eyed look. He leaned down, kissing Loki hard. He then began to thrust once more. It wasn't long until he came himself.

Tony moved over so he lay next to Loki. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"So… I finally got you to say my name." Tony looked smug.

"Shut up, Stark," Loki said, closing his eyes, exhausted.

"Does that mean you will say it again?" Tony asked.

All Loki did was mumble something which Tony did not understand.

"Fine. Go to sleep. But this conversation isn't over," Tony told the god, who was now fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE. You don't know how many messages I got asking, "So...smut?" HERE. HAVE YOUR SMUT. YES. I WANTED TO WAIT FOR MY SMUT CHAPTER SO IT WASN'T THE FIRST ONE. WHAT OF IT. The beginning of this chapter is actually the reason I wanted to write this story. I thought of the beginning of this chapter before thinking of all the other chapters and couldn't get it out of my head so...


	15. Who Are We To Be Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, but if you mess them up, you owe me…something." Tony was looking at the pan Loki had placed on the oven.
> 
> "And what would that be?" Loki raised an eyebrow before breaking an egg on the side of the pan. Two eggs began to simmer.
> 
> "I can't tell you that now. It won't be too bad. Just an answer to a question." Tony shrugged before watching the god cook.
> 
> Loki thought about the arrangement before nodding. "I shall agree to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE. HAVE ANOTHER. Also the song I decided to go with is "This Love" by Ellie Goulding! Trust me when I say it took FOREVER to decided on which song.

Loki awoke in Tony's bed. The spot next to him was empty of the man which he had lain with. Loki sat up stiffly, glancing around the room. Sitting on the end table next to him sat a pile of clothes which consisted of a t-shirt that had Black Sabbath on it and pajama pants. Loki raised an eyebrow, but put on the clothes Tony had picked out for him.

After getting dressed he glanced down at the apparel. This was definitely a way for Tony to see him in clothes other than his suit. Loki couldn't help but laugh at the prospect. He began to walk towards the door exiting the room.

He began to smell something that didn't seem to appealing. Opening the kitchen door he smelled, once more, burnt eggs.

"I am starting to believe that you are unable to feed yourself," Loki stated, walking up behind Tony to look at the black eggs. "As I recall, eggs are one of the simpler things to create in this realm."

"Shut up." Tony pouted before placing the pan in the sink. "I doubt you could do much better."

Tony finally glanced up at the god eyeing him. "You are wearing the outfit." Tony grinned. "You should totally wear things like that much more."

"I do admit these clothes are highly comfortable." Loki paused before getting another pan out. "And I can create some eggs, Anthony, just you watch."

"Alright, but if you mess them up, you owe me…something." Tony was looking at the pan Loki had placed on the oven.

"And what would that be?" Loki raised an eyebrow before breaking an egg on the side of the pan. Two eggs began to simmer.

"I can't tell you that now. It won't be too bad. Just an answer to a question." Tony shrugged before watching the god cook.

Loki thought about the arrangement before nodding. "I shall agree to this."

"Great!" Tony got a mischievous smile. "Have you looked up any of those sayings yet? Or are you going to continue being clueless when we mention them?"

Loki glared at the man but continued to cook. "No. I have not," he told him stiffly. He flipped one of the eggs as he did.

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. He shifted himself so he was now closer to Loki. "You are just going to continue asking us to explain then?"

"If it bothers you so, I shall stop asking," Loki told him, getting a bit aggravated. Humans had such a wide variety of sayings, Loki could not learn them all.

"It doesn't bother me." Tony was now standing directly behind the god, his breath on his neck. Loki turned around quickly.

"Anthony, what are you doi-" Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow before being interrupted as Tony kissed him. Tony grasped his shirt pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Teeth and tongue battled it out attempting to come out on top; neither wanted to lose to the other. Loki grasped Tony's head, bringing him closer. It wasn't long until they both backed away for air.

Tony took a couple breaths before turning to Loki with a massive smirk on his face. "I win."

Loki gave the man a curious look before turning back to the stove. He began to curse. The eggs were burnt. "That is cheating."

"Hey, you did not add any rules. I just helped so I would win." Tony chuckled, still having a grin.

Loki glanced at the eggs mournfully. He placed the pan on top of Tony's old one in the sink. "So what is it you wish to ask?"

Tony, no longer having a smile on his lips, looked straight at Loki. "When you made a deal with the Frost Giants," he paused, "what did you get in return?"

Loki stiffened. He was not expecting such a question.

"It has been bugging me. You made deal with the giants, to the point of betraying everyone." Tony was studying the god. "What is worth such a risk?"

Loki gave Tony a humorless chuckle. "Out of all the things you could have asked, why that?"

"Every time you mentioned it, you had a weird expression on your face. It was as if you just wanted to forget it ever happened," Tony stated, looking away from the god.

"A tracking spell," Loki mumbled. "It was a tracking spell."

Tony gave him a confused look. "I thought you said Asgard had its own tracking section. Why did you need to get another one?"

Loki gaze fell upon the man. "Asgard has no such division. I told that as a lie."

"Then why did you -" Tony eyes widened in realization, "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

Loki could no longer look at the man, turning away.

"You gave everything up to help me?" Tony asked perplexed, "Why? I didn't deserve it!"

"But you did, Anthony," Loki told him. "I felt so alone before I met you. I couldn't lose that."

"You had Pepper and Happy," Tony told him. "You could have been fine with them."

"It wouldn't have been the same." Loki couldn't help but mumble, "Even with them, I felt alone."

"But you are not alone. You have those two. You have me. And your brother; he cares about you, doesn't he? There is your family. They have to care about you."

"My brother," Loki held so much venom as he spoke, "is a greedy, arrogant idiot who does only what he wants. My father never cared for me. After all, he has his perfect child ready to take the throne."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Tony asked.

Loki glared at him. "I can and will. You do not know of the looks I have received from my father, nor the punishments."

Tony was silent. His eyes only studied Loki in front of him.

Loki, not being able to take the silence, spoke once more. "I do not want to lose the one person whom I have never felt wanted to use me for their own purpose."

Tony walked up to the god before stopping right in front of him. "Loki." His voice was soft. He moved his hands, placing them on Loki's face. "You are crying."

Loki had not noticed the cascade of tears that poured from his eyes. Tony grasped him, hugging him tightly.

"Please don't leave me behind again." Loki grasped a hold of Tony. "I am always left forgotten."

"You will never have to feel the way again. I promise," Tony told him with conviction. "I will always wait for you."

Loki just held Tony tighter, unable to let go of him. Loki looked Tony in the eye, whispering a quiet "Thank you."

~/~

After that morning Loki stayed near Tony much more than he had prior. Even when Tony was in his garage, Loki would watch him create his little devices. Tony had even taught him how to make a few things of his own. Loki could also repair Tony's suit to the point where it looked new.

"Anthony…" Loki said one day while Tony was working on his many projects. Loki bit his lip. "I was wondering if you would show me how to create an Arc Reactor."

Tony paused, glancing over to Loki giving him a questioning look. "Why?"

"It is just-," Loki pondered his next words. "I am concerned if you get into a condition where you will be unable to create your own reactor."

Tony eyed the god before shaking his head yes. "Sure. Come here and I will show you."

Loki stood and walked towards the man. Tony had grabbed many different items to create the device. "I have changed it since the prototype."

Tony began to explain the inner workings of the Arc Reactor.

About an hour into explaining Tony asked, "You are coming to my birthday right?"

Loki seemed surprised by the questioned, "Of course. When is it?" Loki began to think of how old Tony was and flinched a bit. Loki hadn't thought of how fast humans aged compared to gods until Tony had mentioned it. His mind started to go into overdrive, trying to think of a way to slow the aging process of mortals.

"Next month. It is going to be huge! You are totally going to love it," Tony told him, taking his hands away from the device he had been creating, cutting Loki out of his thoughts. "It is the 29th actually."

Loki realized the issue immediately. "The 29th? Why does it have to be that day?" Loki mumbled the last part more to himself.

"Why? Is there an issue?" Tony asked, looking over towards Loki.

"Yes. I -" Loki fidgeted, annoyed, just like every time he thought of Thor. "That is the day of the crowning."

"Oh," Tony responded. "Well skip it! My party is way more important." Tony tried to get Loki to go to his party instead. He appeared to be much more desperate than Loki had thought he would be.

"I cannot miss the crowning," Loki murmured. He would have skipped out on it if not for the deal with the Frost Giants allowing them access to Asgard on that one day. He would have missed the crowning any day for Tony. "Even if I do not receive the crown, as Prince of Asgard, I am obligated to attend the event."

Loki let out a sigh. "I truly wish I could come to your birthday, Anthony."

"It's fine. You will have to make up for it in some way." Tony gave him a wink.

Loki let out a chuckle. "Perhaps I shall repay you after your day of birth."

Tony grinned, but for some reason, Loki could not see it reach his eyes.

"I truly am sorry," Loki told him, noticing the look.

"After my birthday it is then. You have to do give me something the day right after though." Tony looked away, back down towards the Arc Reactor. Loki noticed how he looked at it with what seemed to be bitterness.

"It is a deal, then." Loki nodded in agreement.

"Deal," Tony managed to get out.

"Now let us get back to this little device." Tony motioned towards the item. "We are almost done already."

It didn't take much longer before the device was complete and being held in the hands of Loki.

"That did not seem as difficult as I thought it would," Loki mumbled, staring at the device.

Tony let out a laugh. "I created it in a cave, what did you expect?"

"Well, as it is keeping you alive, so I believed the mechanics of it were going to be much more dynamic," Loki told him, looking up at Tony.

Tony nodded in agreement. "That is the beauty of it. Sometimes, the simplest things are the most important."

"Thank you for teaching me how to create this, Anthony," Loki said, smiling.

"No problem, Loki. Thanks for being concerned about me. Not many people would be." Tony returned his smile and patted him on the back. "Well. Look at the time. I am hungry. Let's go eat."

Tony stood stretching, "Jarvis? Order us some pizza."

"Alright sir. And may I say, what a lovely moment you just ruined," Jarvis replied sarcastically. "I almost thought it came out of a romance movie."

"Hey. I can get rid of you," Tony told the machine, getting a chuckle out of Loki.

Tony stood and went towards the door. "Well? You coming?" Tony asked over his shoulder at Loki.

"Of course," Loki told him, following the man out of the garage. They ate the food, talking about this and that for the rest of the evening. After that Loki left and headed home once more. He truly did love the time he spent with Tony. He now had more worries than before. His concern for Tony being mortal weighed heavy on his mind as he entered his apartment. No matter how much Loki hated it, Tony was mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. This chapter did NOT want to get written *facepalm* EVERY TIME I ATTEMPTED TO TYPE IT WAS LIKE NOOOOO. At one point I pretty much erased most of it and started writing again -_- SILLY CHAPTER. STOP BEING ANNOYING.


	16. Play With Hearts And Throw Away It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was around three AM when Loki was awoken one morning. He was being shaken awake. Slowly his eyes opened and peered up. Tony was looking down at him with a grin.
> 
> "Wake up sleeping beauty, I have something to do." Tony shook him a bit more.
> 
> Loki glared up at him. "And why is it at this ungodly time in the morning?"
> 
> "If we don't leave now we won't make it in time," Tony explained, attempting to drag the god out of bed.
> 
> "Let go, Anthony. Go home," Loki mumbled, shoving his face in his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was the exact opposite from the last chapter with wanting to be written. I couldn't stop typing for the most part! ehehe HAVE A CHAPTER EARLY!

It had been two weeks since Loki had asked Tony to explain how to create the Arc Reactor. They had continued to be attached at the hip. The only time they were not near each other was when Tony was being forced to go to a meeting with Pepper, or at night when Loki would go back to his own apartment.

It was around three AM when Loki was awoken one morning. He was being shaken awake. Slowly his eyes opened and peered up. Tony was looking down at him with a grin.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, I have something to do." Tony shook him a bit more.

Loki glared up at him. "And why is it at this ungodly time in the morning?"

"If we don't leave now we won't make it in time," Tony explained, attempting to drag the god out of bed.

"Let go, Anthony. Go home," Loki mumbled, shoving his face in his pillow.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh. "Loki, You can sleep on the way. Come on."

Loki grumbled some more.

"Fine. I will go by myself," Tony told him, annoyed, but still stood beside his bed waiting.

Loki glanced up. "Get me some clothes."

With a winning smile, Tony went into Loki's closet, grabbing the first things he found, throwing them at Loki. "UP!"

Loki sighed before standing up. "Get out so I can change." Tony quickly exited the room. Loki looked down at the outfit Tony had grabbed. Rolling his eyes, he went to his closet, picking his own out, and changed.

Walking out into the living room he found Tony standing there waiting. "Let's go!" Tony grabbed Loki, dragging him out of the house and into a car.

"Anthony, may I inquire as to where we will be going?" Loki asked, eyeing the man who had awoken him.

Tony gave a mischievous grin. "That would ruin half the fun." Tony paused a minute in thought. "I wouldn't fall asleep yet, it would be better to wait until we are on the plane."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "the plane…?"

"We can't just drive there. That would take way too long. The plane will be much faster," Tony explained nonchalantly.

"I see." Loki eyed the man suspiciously.

The entire drive, Loki had issues with trying to stay up, as Tony drove them to their destination. It wasn't long until they found themselves at a small airport with a jet. This jet, of course, belonged to Tony. Loki was still being dragged as they entered the jet.

Loki glanced around the plane. "Dare I ask what those poles are in here for?"

Tony gave Loki the biggest smirk he could muster. "I like having entertainment when I travel."

Loki rolled his eyes, but moved and sat in one of the many chairs. "I am going back to sleep. If you wake me once more I will skin you alive," Loki told him, closing his eyes.

"Ok. But you know, if anyone else had gotten on this jet they would be thinking, 'hey I am on a jet, cool' not, 'I am tired'. I bet they would even talk to me," Tony told him, taking the seat opposite him.

"I apologize for not being on a strange sleep schedule like yourself," Loki snapped back, still having his eyes closed. Loki heard a sigh come from Tony, but he did not speak anymore.

Loki awoke not too much later from the sound of someone on the phone. He opened his eyes to see Tony speaking with someone on the phone quietly.

"Yes, Pepper. I am fine. Just need a little break is all." Tony spoke. There was a pause before, "Yeah. I will be back for that. Don't worry. The expo will happen on schedule." Loki leaned over to watch the man from his seat.

"Ok. Bye Pepps." Tony hung up the phone, glancing towards Loki. "Hey! You are awake."

Loki nodded. "Indeed I am."

"You slept forever. Seriously, how do you sleep that much?" Tony questioned.

"I sleep like any average Asgardian," Loki told him. "You do not."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Well I guess that is true."

Loki looked outside, which still seemed to be quite dark out. "Why won't you speak of where we are going?"

"It is a surprise! Just think of it as a birthday gift." Tony smiled towards him.

"But it is not my day of birth, it is yours. Does that not mean you are the one supposed to be receiving the gifts?" Loki questioned; he still was a bit confused by Midgardian custom sometimes.

Tony chuckled. "Well, yes. But I thought your gift to me could be just coming with me."

"You could have requested such, and I would have prepared," Loki informed him.

"I hadn't thought about it till last night. It couldn't wait," Tony said. "We only have about 20 minutes before we land anyways. After that it won't take too long to get where I am planning."

"I see." Loki nodded. The rest of the flight went pretty fast. Loki kept questioning Tony as to where they were going, only for Tony just to give him a humored smile. When they finally landed Loki was very interested to figure out where they were. When they got there, a limo already was waiting for them. Loki couldn't really see much due to how late it seemed. The car had tinted windows to the point that Loki could not see out of them either. While in the car, Loki was getting even antsier as more time passed.

"Anthony, if you do not tell me where we are right now, I swear I shall never speak with you again," Loki told him, getting annoyed.

"No you won't, you like me too much to ignore," Tony told him in a sing-song voice. "We are there anyways."

After another 5 minutes, the limo finally stopped. The driver came around, opening the door.

"See that wasn't too horrible," Tony told him, throwing a coat at him. "You will need this." Tony then put one on himself before exiting the car.

Loki cursed at Tony, but put on the jacket and left the car. He glanced around the empty area, stopping once his eye met Tony's.

"Well?" Loki asked, a bit confused.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Tonight is actually dark enough to see them. Normally you can only see them during winter months." Tony turned and look towards the sky.

Loki was going to question Tony before following his eyes up to the sky. His eyes widened a bit before he walked next to Tony.

"The Aurora Borealis, also known as the northern lights," Tony spoke. "Come on! Gotta get to our cabin!" Tony took Loki's hand before pulling him towards the small cabin that was not too far from where they stood.

"Why take me here?" Loki whispered, still eyeing the northern lights, allowing himself to be dragged.

"Well, I remember when I was going through Old Norse Mythology; it spoke of the lights as a gateway between worlds," Tony explained thoughtfully. "Now, people believe it to be the sun from solar rays. They think it is the solar waves interacting with Earth's magnetic fields and atmosphere," Tony told him, pausing and looking back at Loki.

"At this point I don't know which to believe." A grin began to form. "And since I have a god here, I thought I just might ask him."

Loki shifted, a smile on his face. "It is not all that amazing, I could have gone back to Asgard if I wanted to see shining lights in the sky."

"But I wouldn't be there. This makes it loads better," Tony replied.

"Indeed." Loki nodded in agreement for once, which got a raised eyebrow from Tony.

"I was also thinking, since I showed you how to create the Arc Reactor, that maybe you could teach me something from your world," Tony told him, looking up at the sky. "How different your world is to ours; I would like to hear it from you."

"Perhaps we can speak of it as we sit in this so called cabin." Loki was now leading them towards the cabin. "Come along, Anthony."

Tony chuckled but followed Loki. It wasn't long until they were staring up at the sky from the cabin.

"What would you like to know?" Loki asked, making himself comfortable on the chair.

"Are the Northern Lights a way for you guys to travel?" Tony asked first.

"Yes, actually. They were correct on that aspect." Loki nodded.

Tony hummed in acknowledgement. "Is the legend of you getting pregnant by a horse true?" he asked, eyeing Loki curiously.

Loki couldn't help but grin. "No. I enjoyed playing jokes on the stablemen that worked during my first visit." He let out a laugh. "It was quite enjoyable to see their faces."

Tony followed in the laughter. "What about magic and science? How different are they really?"

Loki thought about that question a moment. "There is quite a bit that make them similar." Loki began to think about all the people in Midgard. "It is not really the issues of magic against science; more of, people here refuse to believe in even the slightest concept of magic."

Tony seemed to be attempting to understand. "I think I get what you mean."

"Magic is just the same as science. Both are a form of getting what is needed." Loki spoke to the mortal.

Tony continued to ask question after question, trying to wrap his mind around the other's world, each one building from the next.

At one point Loki finally asked, "Anthony, I must ask you, why bring me here now?" Loki questioned, still puzzled by the action.

Tony was silent for a moment. "My Arc Reactor, it is -" he stopped himself, "Never mind. It doesn't matter." The expression which Tony wore was one of sadness.

"It what, Anthony?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, just when you asked how to make the Arc Reactor, it made me happy." Tony looked over at the god. "I wanted to repay that to you in some way." His smile did not meet his eyes. Loki knew there was more to it.

"Anthony. You can tell me anything." Loki paused. "You listened to me; I will always do the same for you."

"You have already done enough," Tony tells him quietly.

"It will never be enough," Loki whispered more to himself.

Tony then looked back up at the sky. Loki's eyes followed.

"It really is remarkable," Tony mumbled. "Do you think, someday, I could go and see Asgard? I want to see where you live."

"I hope in the future one day that shall happen," Loki agreed, watching the sky.

"Do you like the gift anyways? You haven't said so…," Tony asked, quite curious.

"Yes. It is magnificent. I never thought I would see the workings of the rainbow bridge from here," Loki stated, still eyeing the phenomenon.

"Thank you." Loki took a deep breath. "Tony. The present is perfect."

Tony looked back at Loki with pure happiness. "It only took a couple months for you to say it. Do it again," Tony said, gaining a mischievous grin.

"Do not tempt me to go back to calling you Mr. Stark." Loki chuckled.

"After we made so much progress?" Tony said, still having a smirk in place.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I was the one making progress. You just acted normal."

"Are you saying I didn't work?" Tony asked, pouting a bit.

"No. You are still the arrogant man I met at that party so long ago," Loki told him.

Tony smiled. "Hey. You forgot beautiful, charming, and amazing man."

Loki chuckled. "I apologize for forgetting such words."

Tony stood from the chair. "Well, that seems like a good evening to me. Let's go inside." He reached out towards Loki, offering him a hand. Loki grabbed the hand and stood. He waited for the man to let go of his hand, only for it to squeeze tighter.

Loki gave him a puzzled look. "Anthony?"

"I thought you were going to call me Tony?" Tony questioned, eyeing the god's lips.

"Old habits die hard," Loki answered before Tony attached his lips to Loki's. His hands grasped Loki's hair immediately. Loki let out a groan in surprise, before he returned the gesture. Tony's tongue made its way into Loki's cavern, roaming it completely.

Loki's hips jerked forward suddenly, causing Tony to let out a moan. They both fell away from each other to gain back their breath.

"To the bed room?" Tony asked, huffing.

"After you." Loki motioned towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FLUFF. OMG THIS IS LIKE THE FIRST FLUFF I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EVER. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS FLUFFY.


	17. Turn Each Other's Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony chuckles, "Of course," he states breathless. He reaches back up, attacking Loki's lips once more. Loki pushed up Tony's shirt trying to get it up, still dragging the man towards the bedroom. Loki let out an annoyed noise when he could not take it off the man. Tony gave a snicker before taking off the shirt himself. He then began to suck down the god's neck.
> 
> Loki gave a moan in response, slipping out of this jacket. He then pulled Tony's head back, placing his own lips upon the man's shoulder. Tony groaned before back peddling into the wall, Loki following the movement.
> 
> "Someone has gotten feistier since the last time we did this." Tony grins at the god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here is the next chapter. Er. Enjoy...?

Tony made his way into the cabin only for Loki to come up behind him, placing kisses down his neck. Tony let out a small moan at the sudden movement. He turns around kissing the god back forcefully. They stood there scrapping teeth and battling tongues. Tony grabbed hold of the back of the taller man's head, bringing him closer and causing their teeth to clatter.

Loki began to usher the man into the bedroom, undressing him as he went. Tony grinded his hips against the gods, causing him to pull back in surprise, "Now, Tony getting anxious are we?" Loki grins.

Tony chuckles, "Of course," he states breathless. He reaches back up, attacking Loki's lips once more. Loki pushed up Tony's shirt trying to get it up, still dragging the man towards the bedroom. Loki let out an annoyed noise when he could not take it off the man. Tony gave a snicker before taking off the shirt himself. He then began to suck down the god's neck.

Loki gave a moan in response, slipping out of this jacket. He then pulled Tony's head back, placing his own lips upon the man's shoulder. Tony groaned before back peddling into the wall, Loki following the movement.

"Someone has gotten feistier since the last time we did this." Tony grins at the god.

"Well since last time someone took control," Loki growled, "I felt the need to make sure not to allow that to happen again," He explains, "I do not like being dominated, Mr. Stark."

Tony raises an eyebrow as the god bit down on his shoulder, causing him to grunt. He moves his lips next the gods ear and with a grin he states, "We will have to change that now wont we?" He says breathless nibbling the god's ear as he whispered it.

Loki made an annoyed noise before Tony grasped his hair yanking him back, putting their lips together. Tony couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Loki pulled back, "No we won't." He grumbles.

Loki then takes a hold of Tony's pants and begins to unbutton them as Tony ran his fingers under Loki's shirt, clawing his way down. Loki let out a small gasp as the fingers traced down his body. Tony ripped the shirt off, ignoring the buttons that flew away as he did so.

It was then their lips met once more, fighting and bruising each other's lips. Tony's hand went up against Loki's neck, pushing his head up. Taking his lips away from Loki's own, placing hard aggressive kisses on his neck, Tony held his head up so he was unable to look down.

Loki let out a growl, "Stark." Loki stated knowing exactly what Tony was attempting to do. Tony looked up at the god's eyes before getting a smirk on his face; he flipped them against the wall, placing hands on both sides of the god, entrapping him. He brushed their hips together causing them both to let out a moan.

"Nope. Not getting out of this one." Tony tells him, looking up at the taller man.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the challenge. He wrapped one of his long legs around Tony's waist bring him closer, causing Tony to let out a gasp. "We shall see about that." Loki tells him as he nibbles his way down Tony's neck.

Tony's hands go straight to the god's pants attempting to undo the button. He places his hand on the god's erection, brushing it gently, causing the Loki's hips to buck forward. Tony smirked at the god, "Still winning."

Loki glared at the man before shifting his hips, grinding them against Tony's. Tony, in response, grasped Loki moving his hand back and forth quickly, making Loki growl with want. Loki made his way down the bare chest of Tony's only to pause upon inspection of the Arc Reactor. He traced the blue lines that seemed to be coming out of the object.

"What are these?" He questions, bring his lips back to flesh, kissing the markings.

Tony grunted as Loki placed the kisses, slowing his hand's movements a bit, causing Loki to whine a bit. "Nothing." He murmurs bring his face into the god's hair. Loki thought that a bit strange, but ignored the odd feeling he got, continuing kissing around the object.

Loki lets out a gasp when he comes into Tony's experienced hands. He leans back in ecstasy for a couple seconds regaining his thoughts. He looks back at Tony finding the man having a huge grin on his face, "Told you I would win."

Loki growls in annoyance before getting a smirk of his own, "Well if you would like to deal with your own problem then." He attempts to escape Tony's entrapment next to the wall. Tony does not move at all.

"I don't think you are done quite yet." Tony says, "You know how I would like to see you?" Loki sees his grin widen if that was possible, he licked his lips, lust still apparent in his eyes.

"On your knees." Tony explains.

Loki gives him an incredulous look, "And why would I do such a thing?" He questions.

"I will make up for it later." Tony says, feeling in ache in his nether region.

"And if I refuse?" Loki asks, slightly curious.

Tony chuckles darkly, "You will make up for it." He switches his words.

Loki can't help but grin, "Well sorry to disappoint you Tony, but I quite like it rough."

That gets a shocked expression from Tony, before he gets an animalistic expression, "I shall remember that as well for future reference."

Loki places his hands onto Tony's chest, moving them swiftly down his torso, "If I must I shall help you." He tells him, his hands reaching the already opened button on his pants. Loki pulls the pants down before bringing his lips to Tony's Arc Reactor, placing a kiss on the center, before making his way to Tony's erection.

Loki quickly gets on his knees, placing his mouth around Tony, allowing him to receive a moan from the man. He began to slowly go back and forth, using just enough tongue and teeth. Tony couldn't help but jerk forward into his mouth. Loki choked a bit, but was able to hold his position. He continued his pervious actions repeatedly. At some point Tony couldn't take it anymore, taking the god's hair in his hand, ramming himself into Loki. It wasn't long until Tony came into Loki's warm mouth.

Loki pulled back looking up at Tony as he finished his orgasm, "Do not expect me to be in this position anytime soon, Stark." He says with bruised lips.

Tony only nodded in response before smiling down at Loki, "I have other ideas that involve a bed if you would like to continue this." He says roughly. Loki can't help but feel his erection coming back to life at the thought. He nodded, "Alright." He says slyly.

They spent the rest of the evening in the bedroom doing very many different things that would put many others to shame.

~/~

Loki awoke with the bed empty next to him once more. He had begun to feel as if Stark was very much not a sleeping kind of person. After the previous night, Loki was a bit sore. He stood stretching from the late night activities.

He heard some shuffling in the bathroom connected to the room and decided to go investigate. Standing up, he grabbed his pants that lay on the couch not too far away from the previous even, putting them on. He walked out of the room swiftly heading for his destination. He noticed Tony's back towards him with his head was down, looking at something. Loki cautiously walked behind the man, trying not to show attention to himself.

Loki walked up, standing a foot taller than the man. He looked over his shoulder finding a small contraption in Tony's hand. He eyed it, only seeing a set of numbers, for a moment before asking, "What does 23 percent stand for?" He asks, causing the man to jump.

Tony turned quickly, taking the item in his hand, attempting to hide it from his prying eyes.

"Loki? What are you doing up?"' He asks eye the god concerned, "It is really early. I thought you would still be asleep."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "I awoke to find you not in bed. I wished to know what you were doing." He explains, "Now what does the percentile mean?"

Tony shakes his head, "Nothing important." He grumbles, trying to hide the device. Loki's swift hands took hold of it before Tony could place it in his pocket.

"If it was nothing you would have left it at your home." Loki states looking at the item with interest, "Now what does it do?" Loki hardened his voice as he spoke.

Tony let out a sigh before saying, "It is a toxicity meter that measures the amount of poisonous substance in certain items."

Loki glances over at Tony confused, "What do you mean, 'toxicity'? Why do you need such an item?"

Tony eyed the item Loki held in his grasp, not even glancing up at Loki questions him. Loki's eyes went back and forth between the item and Tony.

"Anthony?" Loki questions again when he didn't receive an answer.

Tony finally looked up, "What happened to Tony?" He murmurs quietly.

Loki eyes the man, "Tony. You are starting to make me concerned."

"And why would that be?" Tony replied practically whispering.

"You are being to quiet. You are always loud." Loki says holding the object much tighter than before. "If last night was anything to go by." Loki attempted to joke, only for Tony not to respond.

Tony sighs, "You weren't supposed to find out." Loki only watches him silently.

"That particular device," Tony motions towards Loki's hand, "is for checking someone's blood."

"Why…?" Loki begins to question before the realization hits him, "Those marks on your chest, they are not nothing like you told me, are they?"

Tony can only shake his head no.

"How bad is it?" Loki murmurs.

Tony crosses his arms leaning against the sink, "Once my toxicity gets high enough, it will slowly shut down my organs, most likely starting with the lower functioning ones." Tony explains, "Then it will go to the next ones, my lungs, my stomach, and finally my heart." He closes his eyes, "A very painful way to go don't you think?"

Loki voice began to rise "You could have told me sooner. I could have-"

"But you shouldn't have to." Tony cut him off, "You have already done enough."

"I have not. You are dying. I will do what I have to-" Loki was cut off once more.

"No, you don't. Stop trying to save me, I don't want you in more trouble than you already are." Tony tells him opening his eyes.

Loki pauses, "I can help you, just let me."

"But at what cost?" Tony questions eyeing Loki, causing him to recoil at the words. Loki glared at the floor looking away from the man in disappointment.

"I will not accept that." Loki snarls towards the man, "I have come too far to lose the one thing I have learned to love."

Tony seemed to flinch back at those words, "Loki, listen if the cost is too much, I don't want-"

"No, you listen to me; I will not let you die while I sit on the sidelines and watch." Loki glares at him.

Tony stands straight, "I will refuse any offer you give me than." He pauses softening his voice, "Loki, I don't want to die, but causing you more problems is much worse."

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before Loki says, "You broke your promise."

Tony gives Loki a questioning look.

"You are leaving me behind." Loki gives him a heartbroken look, "You promised not to leave me behind."

"Loki, I-" Tony begins.

"I want to go home." Loki interrupts putting a mask up, "If you would be so kind as to escort me back." He says almost robotically.

"Loki-"

"Now." Loki left no room for argument.

Tony grumbles a bit before nodding, "Fine." He says stiffly walking past Loki out of the bathroom. He lets out a sigh before turning around, "oh, and Loki? I love you just as much. I will not allow you to put yourself in more danger just for my sake." Tony says turning back around leaving the room completely.

Loki stands in the bathroom taking deep breaths. He looks down to find he is still holding the contraption in his hands. He remembers the night prior that he had spent with the man. He couldn't stand the thought of the man he had laid with. His anger began to rise; he throws the device against the mirror, shattering it. He takes a couple more breaths trying to calm himself. It takes him a minute before he leaves the room to see if Tony's was finished preparing the ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Like the last one, this one turned out much smuttier than originally planed. OH WELL! And I do have to say, from fluff to smut to angst... Gotta love that.


	18. I Never Listen To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I shall go back to Asgard to think things over. I shall be back only when I deem necessary." Loki tells him stiffly, refusing to look towards the man. "Goodbye, Mr. Stark."
> 
> Tony watches the god's back, "Why are you running away?"
> 
> "I could ask you the same question." Loki says still walking away.
> 
> Tony was silent after that, letting Loki leave the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness on this chapter! I think the Loki inside my head was ignoring me... I think he was jealous of a character I have been RPing as so yeah. Silly Loki. He just started to talk to me again. ;D hehehe

The plane ride back had been quiet. Neither man was willing to speak about what had happened, which caused them both to be silent. When the plane landed Tony let out a sigh, "I am sorry." He murmurs.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Stark." Loki says stiffly, "I should have known this was going to happen. After all I am a god, while you are not."

Tony flinches back at Loki's words, "You don't actually mean that." He says hopefully.

Loki is silent once more standing up to exit the plane.

"Loki. Please stay. I don't want you to leave." Tony says in the softest voice Loki has ever heard him use.

Loki shakes his head, "I cannot watch as you slowly die in front of me. I refuse to." Loki explains.

"I don't want to die alone." Tony mumbles looking down, losing his usual edge.

Loki clenches his hands, "Nor do I want to live alone, but we both know we can't change that." He snaps back.

"Loki…" Tony says, studying the god.

"I shall go back to Asgard to think things over. I shall be back only when I deem necessary." Loki tells him stiffly, refusing to look towards the man. "Goodbye, Mr. Stark."

Tony watches the god's back, "Why are you running away?"

"I could ask you the same question." Loki says still walking away.

Tony was silent after that, letting Loki leave the area.

~/~

Loki had left Midgard in his anger towards Tony. He had yet to go back to even speak with the man and it had been almost 3 days. He did not know how to speak with Tony after the exchange. Loki did not want to lose the one thing he had earned. He couldn't help but run for fears of seeing Tony slowly wither away from him. After all, he was a god, it was only a matter of time before the human he had begun to care for died. It would happen in the blink of an eye for him.

Now he sat in the banquet hall eating with all of Asgard. All he was able to do was glare at the fake laughs that carried through the room. He stood, not able to take any more of this and began to leave the room. He started to think he should go visit Tony one last time before everything he had done started to crash down. He started to head down the corridor when he heard the door behind him open again. He turned to find the Warriors Three and Sif.

"If it isn't the three buffoons and their sidekick," Loki grumbled, glaring at them. "What do you want?"

Sif rolled her eyes and walked up to Loki. "We were wondering where you were going."

"It is not as if you care." Loki gritted his teeth. He didn't want to deal with them right now.

Volstagg stood farther back. "Thor requested we keep an eye on you. He said you had been acting quite strange as of late."

Loki scowled at the man. "Tell my brother, I am not a child and can take care of myself."

"He is only worried for you." Hogun spoke up, standing in a stiff position.

"Worried or not, I am perfectly capable on my own," Loki said with steel in his voice.

Hogun sighed. "He said you would say that."

Loki continued to glare at the group. "Leave me be." He turned and started to leave again.

"I say he is just upset he can't go play with his human toy," Fandral said, rolling his eyes.

Loki stopped, his body becoming rigid. "Excuse me?" he stated venomously.

"All of Midgard knows of your involvement with that human," Fandral explained. "Probably just found something fun to destroy and couldn't stay away."

Loki swiftly took out a dagger and moved to attack Fandral. Frandal blinked before getting his own weapon out, making it so Loki's dagger was blocked.

Loki grabbed another dagger with his other hand, bringing it close to Fandral's face, causing a small cut to form on the man's cheek.

Fandral glared at the man. "You want to fight. Fine," he stated, moving his sword towards the other god. Loki clashed one of his daggers against the sword. He moved his hand, attempting to cut Fandral, narrowly missing the man.

Loki let out a growl, pushing the man back with all his strength. Fandral moved back, about to leap forward for another attack when a loud voice said, "Stop."

They both turned to see Thor standing there. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Your brother went crazy and started to attack me," Fandral said, looking offended. "I had to protect myself against the fool."

Loki looked at Fandral with a heated gaze before turning away, walking off in another direction. He ignored his brother's calls, wanting peace and quiet. Loki wandered to the place he knew no one would find him. He had a place to hide since his childhood. It was just out of the castle walls, where he headed now.

Loki walked there, letting his mind go, his thoughts highly jumbled from what they should have been. Whenever he attempted to focus on a certain subject, Tony would show up again in his head. Loki began to curse the man. If he hadn't met him, he wouldn't be in this mess.

He clenched his hands. He should have never continued to speak with the man. All it had caused him was pain to the point of agony. He had unbelievable rage coursing through him as well. It had been nothing compared to the other feelings he had prior; even being left behind by Thor didn't cause him this much discomfort.

Loki stopped thinking about it the day he left. The day spent watching the Northern Lights, as Tony called them. He allowed a warm smile on his lips, before shaking his head out of the memory.

"Why does everything I love end up leaving me," he murmured to himself.

"Loki!" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. Loki turned to find Thor waving at him. "Brother, I wish to speak with you."

Loki's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "What is it, Brother? Fandral tell you I went crazy for no reason?"

Thor studied Loki a moment before shaking his head. "I wish to hear your side, as you are more level headed than most."

"I did attack Fandral out of spite. Now will you leave me be?" Loki asked, beginning to walk away again.

Thor took steps evenly with his brother. "I do not believe that for one minute. Explain it to me."

"I do not need to speak of anything with you. Go. Before I get pissed off at you, Thor." Loki seethed.

Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder, turning him. "Loki. I am concerned about you. Tis true I asked the warriors to follow you." Thor nodded. "I only wish we were as close as we once were, brother. You have not been the same since your time in Midgard."

"Sorry I am not the same person as you believed me to be." Loki snarled at Thor, causing the thunder god to jump.

"It was the mortal, wasn't it." Thor's voice hardened. "He has done something."

Loki didn't look at Thor and glared off.

"I am right in my assumption then," Thor growled. "I shall make sure that fool pays for what he did."

"You shall not," Loki said, his head snapping towards Thor. "He has done nothing wrong, and if you ever try and harm him I will make your life a living hell."

Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You have changed."

Loki just crossed his arms in response.

"And that mortal is to blame," Thor said. "You should stay away from that man."

"If I must stay away, I will only go visit him more." Loki grunted. "You cannot stop me from doing as I please."

Thor gave him a stiff nod. "That is true, but father can stop you."

Loki moved up towards Thor. "And what could he do? Are you not supposed to be the king?"

"I am, and as such, father has banned any attempt to travel to other worlds until my crowning," Thor told him boastfully.

Loki blinked in surprise. "Father would never do such a thing."

"You could ask him yourself," Thor replied to his sibling.

Loki could see no lie in Thor's words. He pushed past his brother, going back to the hall where everyone was eating. He walked past all the onlookers, stopping at his father.

"What is this that Thor informs me of about not being able to travel?" Loki questioned, his voice even.

Odin looked up at Loki. "The crowning is only in a couple days. To make sure everyone was present, I requested no on travel during this time frame."

"The only person that has been traveling is me." Loki's eyes narrowed at his father. "Are you insinuating that I should not be allowed to leave this place?"

Odin shook his head. "That is not why I put it in place."

"You want me trapped here for Thor's oh so wondrous occasion?" Loki said in a sarcastic voice.

"It would be wise to calm yourself, Loki. We are speaking the in the presence of our people," Odin said, looking down the table.

"Screw that-" Loki snapped.

Odin stood up. "Loki, come speak with me for a moment." His voice had a hard edge.

They both walked out of the hall, going into one of the private rooms.

"It has come to my attention you have been spending too much time with that mortal," Odin explained in a strained voice.

"That mortal is better than everyone in that hall," Loki replied stiffly, pointing in the direction where they had come from.

"A king does not say one singular person is better than the rest," Odin said towards Loki.

"Good thing I am not going to be king," Loki growled back.

Odin glanced back at Loki, giving him a hard look. "You should watch your tone, son."

Loki continued to glare but did not retort.

"You are a part of this family, so I expect you to act as such. That means no going around with a mortal doing whatever you please," Odin said, standing tall.

Loki bit his tongue from replying harshly. "Yes. Father," he ground out.

Odin nodded, heading towards the door.

"He is dying." Loki spoke up. "Anthony is dying." His voice coming out short, "I wish to see him before his time on Midgard passes."

Odin turned back slowly. "What is causing his death?" he questions.

Loki paused. Odin had never been interested in his life. "Poison of the like we have never seen before."

The All Father gave a short nod. "Perhaps it is for the best. You will be done with this adventure with his passing."

Loki flinched back as he said that. "I wish to stop his demise in any way possible, father. Please allow me to do so. Allow me a golden apple."

The All Father shook his head quickly. "You know the rules, Loki. No human, under any circumstance, is to be allowed the apple of the gods."

"Father plea-" Loki was about to plead.

"Don't Loki. Hold the pride you have left," Odin said, opening the door. "The death of the mortal will help remind you, you don't belong with them." He walked out, leaving Loki there.

Loki let out a cry of anger as he left. He would just steal an apple, but he knew Tony would refuse it in thought of it being stolen. Not only that, he couldn't leave before Thor's crowning. He was going to make sure to raise hell on that day. His brain was already calculating what to plan for the day.

~/~

Today was the day of the crowning. Loki had come out, talking with everyone as if his trip to Midgard never happened. He laughed with Thor, telling him a joke. Every person believed him to be just the normal god he used to be.

He watched as Thor gets ready for his crowning. He watched as the god he knew wasn't ready to be king, put on his red cape.

Loki gave him a fake smile. "Brother, are you ready for today?" he questioned.

"Yes, it the day I have been waiting for all my years," Thor told him with a massive grin.

"You haven't been the only one waiting for it," Loki murmured, a little bit annoyed.

Thor put a hand on his shoulder. "I would always love your thoughts above everyone else. If I ever had questions, you know I would come to you, brother."

Loki felt a bit sick as Thor told him these words. His regret started to sink in. Instead he grinned at Thor. "Of course, you wouldn't last a week without my expertise on a subject," covered his sudden thoughts of discouragement at the arrangement with the Frost Giants.

Thor nodded in agreement. "Tis true." This only caused Loki to feel even worse.

"Brother, sometimes I am envious of you." Loki paused, taking a breath. "But never doubt that I love you."

Thor looked at his brother, studying him. "Thank you. I have missed you," Thor said, turning back to the entrance. "Really, how do I look?"

Loki glanced at Thor, seeing wonder in his eye. He sighed out, "Like a king," before he turned and made his way to his spot, unable to lie to Thor's face any longer.

Loki stood, watching his brother make his grand entrance. He watched as his father began the ceremony. The deed was almost done when he heard, "Frost Giants," said by his father. Loki stiffened immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY! Some of Thor in there! Don't worry! We will still be getting a lot of Tony in the near future! You will just have to give it a moment.


	19. I Feel Like I Am On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you are not king yet!" The words hold Odin's power behind it. Thor is silenced by the words. "Not yet." He states once more. Odin turns away from the two before walking off. He ignores the looks he is receiving as Thor glances away unable to eye his father.
> 
> A large noise informs them of their father's departure from the chamber.
> 
> "Brother-"
> 
> "Not now Loki!" Thor snaps wanting to hear none of it. His eyes filled with hatred before he turns around, his red cape flowing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... look... After almost an entire year I bring you a new chapter. I know it has been WAY to long! I am going to try and get back into the swing of things, however I am now in college and MANY things going on as well. that means I will be trying however, it still may not come as often as I would like. Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not much Tony in it... He should be back in I am thinking... with in the next couple chapters.

Odin turns around motioning Thor and myself with him. "We will continue with the ceremony later."

Without thinking twice, Loki walks forward after the man, right behind Thor. The taller blond keeping a steady pace after Odin, a frown is apparent on his features.

"What is it, father? What do you mean Frost Giants?" Thor asks once they are outside of the main hall. His eyes begin to narrow as they walk.

"The Destroyer was activated as a few Frost Giants managed to get into the vault." Odin states, making his way down the stairs into the room where their most prized items were being kept.

Loki's guilt builds as the man spoke. He really had to go through with such a thing? He ruined not only Thor's big moment but… he shakes his head. Thor hadn't been ready. It was very clear to an observer even now. If this delayed that, he shouldn't feel this guilty.

"Perhaps you are wrong." Loki interjects, "Are you positive they made it through? Even if they did, there is no way they could have gotten through without the Bifrost."

"The Destroyer felt their presence." Odin states back, seeing a few fallen man on the ground. He moves up only to pause right in front of the Casket of Ancient Winters. Relief starts to form as they were unable to take the item.

Thor looks down, seeing the man anger growing in his own eyes. "The Yodens must pay for what they've done." He seethes, his eyes holding untold rage.

"They have paid with their lives." Odin responds back coolly.

Loki can't keep his eyes off of Odin, his mind being torn in a million different directions. Why would Odin say such a thing? Did he not feel any anger towards them? They killed their men. His eyebrows furrow in thought.

"The Destroyer did its work." Odin's words bring Loki out of his thoughts. "The Casket is safe and all is well."

"All is well?!" Thor asks in disdain. Loki snaps his head to look at Thor. Could he just not listen for once? "They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"They didn't." Odin cuts off his tirade.

Loki watches the interaction, for once, surprised that Odin had even spoken to Thor in that way.

"Well I want to know why." Thor's voice started to be raised to show his aggression.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Frost Giants"

"They just broke your trust!" Thor reasons, attempting to tell them exactly where his thoughts were leading. "They know you are vulnerable."

Loki licks his dry lips, feeling that perhaps he should intervene. His mouth opens slightly, about to respond to calm both individuals down.

"What actions would you take?" Odin states, making Loki slam his lips shut, his eyes darting between the two now.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did-" An awful idea. That would get them killed, "-teach them a lesson-" Thor needs more of a lesson then those… creatures. "Break their spirits so they will never dare to cross our borders again."

Odin watches his son, "You are thinking only as a warrior."

"Father maybe we sho-." Odin turns and glares at Loki, making him close his mouth once more.

"This was an act of war!" The All Father's attention turns back to Thor.

They banter back and forth a few more times. Loki's eyes moving with their words.

"But you are not king yet!" The words hold Odin's power behind it. Thor is silenced by the words. "Not yet." He states once more. Odin turns away from the two before walking off. He ignores the looks he is receiving as Thor glances away unable to eye his father.

A large noise informs them of their father's departure from the chamber.

"Brother-"

"Not now Loki!" Thor snaps wanting to hear none of it. His eyes filled with hatred before he turns around, his red cape flowing behind him.

Loki grits his teeth as his brother once more left without listening to what he was about to say. Why would no one even listen to him? He only wished to help. He may have been the cause, but he truly wanted to see that he wouldn't go through with such a plan once more.

Loki sighs before making his way out of the vault. He turns back around; his eyes straying to the stray dead bodies surround the scene. His hands clench, fingers digging into his skin. The Frost Giants weren't able to go through with it. It was no longer his fault. He should no longer feel guilty. Yet he still couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling.

If Laufey brought up anything concerning Loki… The thoughts made his thoughts freeze. He couldn't allow that to happen. He would have been branded as a traitor. If he was a traitor there would be no way for him to see Tony again. His heart aches at the thought of the man. He hadn't seen him since their argument. Had the man been killed by the poison? He shakes his head. He couldn't think about that right now.

He needed to get rid of the Frost Giant. That was the only way to ensure he could not be blamed. But how could he get rid of such a man? He himself wasn't strong enough to accomplish such things.

Thor… Thor had the hammer. Maybe… He could do that. Thor was easily manipulated into a situation. If they get to Jotunheim and deal with the man. His thoughts lead to where Thor would be. It would be a quick and easy accomplishment.

~/~

Loki hears the table flipped as if it were nothing. Thor's strength shown is such a gesture before he sits down on the steps.

Loki sighs before walking up behind the man. His feet light against the golden floor. Thor glances over, seeing the feet next to him. "It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother." The words are much more controlled than the earlier words. "This was to be my day of triumph." He continues, as if baiting Loki to respond.

Had the man really spoken is such a way to receive a response. Loki holds his tongue from a retort before taking a seat. "It will come." The words fly of his lips, "In time."

Just when Loki was about to start speaking to him once more, the four warriors come in. Loki feels himself seethe. Why is it whenever he wanted to speak in this forsaken realm did people interrupt him? He could not even speak to his brother one on one without these idiots walking in.

"If it is any constellation, I think you were right." He strokes the man's ego. His voice is quite to make sure the four didn't hear him. "About Frost Giants, about everything."

Thor turns to face Loki, "Then what of the human? Do you agree with me about him to?" His words are still sharp.

Loki's eyes narrow. He holds back his frustration at the words. He dared bring that up now? Loki enjoyed the company of a human, yet his brother still believed them to be lower than him. He grits his teeth, "Of course. I was wrong to assume otherwise." The words taste disgusting as they leave his mouth.

"If the Frost Giants found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who is to say they won't do it again?" Loki tries to get the words away from the man that couldn't seem to leave his thoughts ever since he wasn't able to meet him. "Who is to say they won't try it again? This time with an army?"

"Exactly." Thor nods his head in agreement. Loki's words like a serpent wrapping around him and holding on tightly.

"Nothing you can do-" A pause, something to add on just to make sure it sunk in, "Without defying father."

The way Thor's head turns, the gears working in overdrive made it so Loki got his plan in motion. A few simple words were perfect to manipulate Thor. And still he didn't even know how much he was being played with. Still, Loki had to play the chiding younger brother.

"No… No no no no." He says in a tone of absolute resolve.

"It is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Perfect. The idea was implanted in.

Loki raises his voice loud enough to make sure the… henchmen heard him, "Thor, it is madness!"

Thor turns away from Loki now. His attention on the four warriors, "We are going to Jotunheim."

Loki holds back any more words. A small gulp of air. His plan was going into motion once more. His eyes move away from his brother, the nasty feeling clenching around him once more.

Thor moves away, starting to speak with each of the warriors, leaving Loki to his own thoughts.

He had to do this. He had to ensure that he would see Tony again, even if it meant making his brother go against Odin's words. A small lie was causing such problems for him. This wouldn't have happened if only they hadn't made him… refused him the opportunity to see Anthony. He didn't even know if the man was still alive and it was eating away at him. The sooner they dealt with this, the better.

"You are not going to let me and my brother take all the glory, are you?" Thor's voice broke in.

Damn. Thor had to say that, didn't he? Adding him into the equation… Laufey just might state who had betrayed the realm. "What?" He questions, for once not knowing what else to say.

"You are coming with me, aren't you?" Thor questions.

Loki clenches his jaw. How could he refuse now? He turns to face Thor before smiling brightly, though his inner thoughts were one of devastation. This is not what he wanted. "Yes, of course." The words slip smoothly out.

He stands up, keeping the fake smile on his face. No one ever seemed to notice still his truth from lies. The only exception was probably dead now as it was. "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone." The words held a bitter ting, only for him to hear.

The other four begin to accept such things. "And I." sounded from them all."

Loki's own eyes staying on Thor. He knew if he looked anywhere else at this point his mask would slip. He shows them admiration instead of his inner turmoil.

Thor hits Loki playfully with a laugh. "Let's go then, Brother!" He grins to him, walking forward.

Only as the man passes that Loki lets his face fall for an instant before following after him.

He would have to make sure they did in fact survive. And that meant… telling a guard. It must not be too soon however. He needed enough time to give Thor a chance to deal with Laufey. Perhaps just before they get their horses, his thoughts going into over drive. This would be the third time in months he had visited the barren land of Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also going to go see Thor Dark World in a couple hours. I may just type up another chapter tonight if I feel inspired after watching it XD eheh. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know there wasn't musth FrostIron and I am planning to add more back into it! Don't worry!


	20. I Don't Think You Know Me Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here?" The giant seethes, his eyes drifting from person to person. His tone making it clear they were unwanted. "To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You are nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."
> 
> The one other person who finally saw through Thor and it was an enemy. How could only one other person see through it? Loki couldn't help but agree with the words that were spoken. His thoughts were driven out as many giants seem to come out of nowhere surrounding the small group.
> 
> "This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor snaps back.
> 
> Loki glances around. There were too many of them. Even if they could get away, it would not be uninjured. The amount of Frost Giants exceeded them too excessively. He needed to get them all out of here. He should have thought through the plan more. The weapons start to form from the enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I already have the next chapter mapped out. That one will def be different then the main plot! I am adding 3 scenes into the next chapter(finally) So that should make it much better! The past two have mostly been just plan old stuff. Trying to add a bit more in. And Tony will be in the next chapter again! YAY!

The trip to Jotuenhiem was eventful. Loki remembers once more why he despised the Warriors Three and Sif. They always did seem to have enjoyment in messing with him. They finally pull on the reins of the horses as they are greeted with the site of Heimdal

"Leave this to me." Loki states with confidence, jumping in front of Thor. If he could get past the man, perhaps the others would learn to bite their tongue in his presence. "Good Heimdall-"

"You are not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall interrupted him.

Loki fells a small amount of annoyance once more. Still not a single sentence could be spoken without him being interrupted. Still he acts to him with confusion, "I am sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" Loki wants to tell him it wouldn't be the first time, however he refrains.

"You must be mistake-"

"Enough." Damn it all. No matter what words he spoke, nothing seemed to even be heard. Loki glares down at the rainbow bridge, the one thing he was proud of and no one seemed to listen.

"May we pass?" Thor's words cut him out of his inner thoughts.

"Never… has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." Heimdall pauses, glancing from Thor to Loki in an instant, "I wish to know how that happened."

Maybe is someone wasn't so conceited in his all-knowing eye, he would look at the world differently.

"Then tell no one we are gone until we have retuned." Thor tells him in a commanding order. To late Thor. The guards should be going to greet father as we speak now. "Understand?"

Loki stands there a moment, his body unable to move due to his anger and frustration over how the conversation had gone. Why does everyone seem to always listen to Thor? He is no better than a child fighting for a toy.

"What happened? Silver-tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg had the nerve to say. How dare he. Loki's head snapping up to the others and narrowing as laughter erupts from the group.

"You are one to talk." Loki couldn't resist speaking in a cool tone as he walked forward with the group, "Maybe you should speak to me once more when you are done eating an entire banquet. Then I may heed your words." He seethes.

Thor pauses turning around and raising his eye to Loki. "Brother, it was only a small joke. Do not take it to heart."

"As if I would take something of that extent to heart. He probably already has an enlarged one. I see no need as it came from a bumbling fool." Loki states back, his eyes narrowing on the huge gate in front of them.

He walks up standing right in front of the gaping hole.

"You seem to be a bit tense. You must relax!" Thor gives him a huge smile, "What is the worst that could happen?"

The machine comes to life, glowing as the key entered its proper place. Loki watches the entirety of it, his eyes studying each little detail. Loki wants to respond to him with an answer which could have been very true, however he was interrupted once more by Heimdall.

"Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gate keeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed. You will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotenheim.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open?" The idiot had to ask.

Loki highly doubted that was possible with the amount of energy forming the bridge it would be near impossible to allow such things.

"Leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost would destroy you." Interesting… Loki would have to make note of such details. He wondered just how much energy the Bifrost had to contain. He would need to investigate later.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor states with confidence. A fool's words.

"None do." Heimdall responds before opening the gate sending them all out.

The sensation of moving in the bridge was like none other. It felt as if Loki's skin had millions of light kisses as he went through the rays of light. The colors flashing before his eyes, causing it to be flutter. Such a strange sensation indeed.

It wasn't until they land that the feeling left his bones. Now only a cold chill forms, leaving the feathery touches left.

Loki quickly scans the area; they managed to land very close to the main Frost Giants area. He can barely keep his beating heart down as he hears it in his ears. He walks forward, only a few steps behind his brother. He needs to make sure everyone stays in check and nothing is said to show his deception. Thor could… and possibly would take the Frost Giant down. This would ensure that no one would know of his deceit. A simple plan.

Thor walks forward with this over confidence, causing Loki to lose sight of the plan. He didn't know if the man could actually do what he states. He had not even seen a Frost Giant, let alone battled with one.

His footsteps slowing just slightly, allowing Sif to walk ahead. His eyes still darting around, hearing shuffles around them.

"Where are they?" the woman spoke, her tone getting concerned.

"Hiding." Thor states with conviction. "It is what cowards always do."

Not always, Loki wants to say. Sometimes it is much better to plan from the shadows and play by surprises instead of rushing to the front. Thor never would be one to understand such a concept however.

"You have come a long way to die, Asgardian." A voice echoes through the layers of ice.

"I am Thor Odinson." Exclaimed Thor.

"We know who you are." The reply was just as cold as the ice surrounding them.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor questions. Loki stops breathing. The response of the king would either cause suspicion or Loki could play it off. He holds his breath await which it would be.

The silence lasted many seconds, making Loki start to shiver. His hand resting on his trusted dagger, hidden from view.

"The house of Odin… is full of traitors."

Not a complete bust. Thor may not even understand what he stated. The warriors however may start to question it.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor yells back, taking the words in a different way than what they were meant to be.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here?" The giant seethes, his eyes drifting from person to person. His tone making it clear they were unwanted. "To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You are nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

The one other person who finally saw through Thor and it was an enemy. How could only one other person see through it? Loki couldn't help but agree with the words that were spoken. His thoughts were driven out as many giants seem to come out of nowhere surrounding the small group.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor snaps back.

Loki glances around. There were too many of them. Even if they could get away, it would not be uninjured. The amount of Frost Giants exceeded them too excessively. He needed to get them all out of here. He should have thought through the plan more. The weapons start to form from the enemies.

"Thor, stop and think." For once in your life, listen, Loki thinks. "Look around you we are outnumbered-"

"Know your place, brother."

That hurt. Loki didn't understand why but that one sentence caused his body to shudder, his heart to have a pang rush through him. Thor had just demeaned him. Out of everything he had done for the elder, and this… THIS is how he gets repaid?

"You know not what your actions will unleash." Loki turns back to Laufey. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki says as if he were the one who was supposed to be crowned king. He sees Thor turn to him out of the corner of his eye. The words he wanted to call the blond because of his insult unspoken.

He starts to turn and walk away, attempting to pull Thor with him.

"Run back home, little princess." When the frost giant allowed the words to leave his lips, Loki lets out a small flinch.

"Damn." The words come out before Thor's large hammer makes its way against the creature.

"Next?!" Thor states, making Loki move into action. He runs dodging most of the attacks aimed at him. He throws a dagger, not missing a beat as it hits one of the weapons of ice making it shatter. He draws another, throwing it in another direction. He doesn't even have time as each of the warriors is attacked.

Setting up his own illusions just in time as one rush to catch him, only to fall of the cliff, making it through his body. A small snap of the fingers and the fake disappears.

The only thing Loki is able to make out is a loud, "Don't let them touch you!" He does not even know which warrior stated this.

Loki moves his dagger forward, stabbing the Giant in it's chest. He twists the knife, making sure to cause more damage than just one swift thrust.

He barely has time to react before a hand reaches out and grasps his arm and makes Loki's armor crumble to the ground. Loki flinches, waiting for the cold surge that should come from the monster's touch.

Yet it didn't come.

Instead it was as if a warm blanket wrapped around his arm encasing it from the bitter freezing wind. Loki's eyes widen, moving down to look at what had caused such a thing. His arm and hand, no longer the pale light color of skin, but as blue as any Frost Giants. The Frost Giant was still grasping his arm, it's own eyes moving up to look at Loki's in confusion.

Still feeling as if something was wrong, but didn't have time to think it over, Loki dug another one of his blades into the giant. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, Loki barely noticing. His own attention back to the arm which now could feel the freezing air, no longer the bluish grey it had been prior. He looks up, glancing around quickly to see if anyone had seen what had happened.

What had caused…. Why had… Was he cursed?

His mind spreads in a million different directions. What could cause this? Why would it happen? He seems frozen in the one spot, only to be pulled out of it by a loud cry from Frandal.

He would… He would have to think this over later. He grasps another dagger swiftly aiming for the giants throat with perfect aim, it falls. Frandal still had become very injured in the process, an icicle through his chest.

"We must go!" Loki yells at Thor.

The god in question snarls, "Then go!"

The death of many men causes Laufey to become angered, releasing a beast from it's frozen cage.

Loki follows after the warriors as they retreat. The only one left in the center was Thor. Loki curses under his breath once more. "THOR!" he yells, trying to get his attention. If they did not leave now, they very likely will die.

The beast doesn't attack Thor, instead racing after the Warriors, Sif, and Loki. Each one causing to slow the beast down in some way.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg yells loudly.

The beast however had managed to get around, climbing up over the side of the ice. Thor's hammer rushing through it with no problems, killing it in one blow. He lands with grace next to the group.

It is only then he seems to realize how many more there were. Loki rests his hand on his blades await for them to come with more fight.

It is then the Bifrost opens, showing Odin on his stag.

Loki stands just behind Thor, watching the man. He does not believe Odin will like the fact of what had become of this.

"Father! Lets finish them together!" Thor calls, bloodlust crawling into his voice. Loki couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"Silence." Odin states in a chilling tone.

"All-Father." Laufey says, standing next to him. "You look weary."

"Laufey. End this now." Odin tries to reason from Thor's mistakes. Loki listens intently on what was going to be done.

Laufey eyes the man, giving a small shake of his head, "Your boy set this up."

"You are right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here now. Before there is further bloodshed." Odin adds on, trying to reason in any way he could.

"Too late for that now All-Father. He shall get what he came for. War. Death." Laufey refused any chance of redeeming them. No longer was he going to allow them to play nice.

"So be it." The All-Father states, just as the Frost Giant reaches to throw a dagger at him. Odin quickly motions for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, surging them up from where they stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and btw, I did get to see Thor Dark World and ALKSDJFALIKJ IT WAS AMAZING~
> 
> I love it so much! Lots of Loki of course~ ehehe. I wont say much else as I know many of you haven't seen it...


	21. Feeling Down About This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga hits him in the arm with a hard punch. Loki looks completely in shock for a moment.
> 
> "This is not the Loki I know." Frigga says, crossing her arms. "Where is the young man who no matter what would rush after his brother without much of a second thought? What happened to the trickster that played pranks on every person he crossed?" She continues down a list. "That boy… He would not let such a small thing get in his way. He would go to that man and tell him he will get better, or you would drag him out of Hel even if it burnt your own skin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... This chapter is a bit OOC but I REALLY needed to just get past it. I think it gets a bit better once Frigga gets in there. I skipped a few scenes as they wouldn't really have changed up if at all even in this story. Again, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter done! I will hopefully get another one done within the next two weeks or so! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Loki didn't know how to feel after the events that had transpired. Odin had cast Thor out onto Midgard, of all places. He starts to pace back and forth, ignoring the warriors three as they spoke, his mind being torn of what to feel.

On one hand, it was his fault of this had transpired… on the other, Thor was not ready to be king. It was a good thing Thor was having to learn from his mistakes. He may have gone about it the wrong way, but in the end, it would have to get better. Thor would make a marvelous king after he learns.

Suddenly a burst of cold breaks him out of his thought. It eyes snapping down to look at his hand, his legs stopping mid-step. He flips his hand around, remembering the chill he had received from the Frost Giant. He refrains from shaking at the memory. What had happened? Why would his skin change such a heinous color of blue? Had he been cursed as a child? He did not understand it. He must speak with someone about it… Odin must know what it is.

"Loki, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind." Sif says, making him jump as he looks over to her, surprised by the sudden interjection to his thoughts.

"I… I do not see why I must do such a thing." Loki says, furrowing his eyebrows. They must understand, Odin is the All-Father. He did what he believed to be right.

Sif glares at him, her eyes narrowing on him. "You are just as jealous as you were a child. We all know that all you wanted was to be just like Thor! Now is not the time to be going back because of your own selfishness." She hisses.

Loki felt his anger rise, his own thoughts becoming darker. "It is not as you think!" He responds back in a cold tone, "If Thor returns, what then? He goes back to being the arrogant prince that he once was? You saw how he acted. He was rash! He would not even listen to any of us." He couldn't stay here. He knew they hated him too. He turns to leave the room, his anger showing on his face.

He slams the door shut, his body moving on autopilot. He needed to be certain about his skin changing. He couldn't just ask without knowing for certain. There is only one place to check such things. He walks forward, only to be stopped. His feet planted at the woman in front of him.

"M-Mother, what are you doing here?" He questions looking a bit confused.

Frigga turns and gives Loki a warm smile, "My son… I have not seen you in ages." She pauses, noticing how his face ranged with emotions. "What ails you?" she asks softly, her hand moving comfortingly against his face.

Loki seems hesitant to speak to her, his face contorting to reluctance. "I do not know if I should speak about it." He murmurs.

Frigga gives Loki a look of sympathy. "Come, let us go to the garden." She grasps his hand and pulls him along to the place they always had privacy.

"Mother, I don't think-"

"None of that." Frigga states in a motherly tone. One that Loki knew he shouldn't argue with. He lets out a sigh as Frigga moves him into the garden. She takes a seat along one of the edges. "Now… What has you looking that way?"

Loki looks away from his mother, "I feel a bit of blame on which Thor was cast out." He answers one part of his worries. He couldn't tell her he made a deal with the Giants. It would make everything much worse than what they really were. "Had I been able to stop Thor, none of this would have happened."

Frigga watches Loki closely, her eyes much like his own when he studies someone. He had learned that from her after all. "Oh my young boy, you know as much as Odin and I that there was nothing else you could have done. Do not fret over it. Your father did what he deemed necessary." She tells him, her hand patting his hand as she does.

"I do understand this, but I can't just let it be. Thor may be a bit brash, but he still was trying to please Odin and you." He tries again, "It is only what he wished for."

"And that will never be your fault. You were not the one to place the thoughts of going to Jotunheim alone." Frigga says, a small shake of her head.

Loki didn't want to correct her on that, his face showing a grimace. "That does not change what has occured."

"Hush. None of that." Frigga says, now getting a stern look on her face. "Thor acted on his own intention; you could not have done anything to change such things." She sighs and pulls Loki into a half hug, even though she was smaller than him. "You are a good brother to Thor. Nothing can change that."

Loki felt the guilt consuming him once more. If only she had known. She could not understand how wrong her words had been.

"That is not all that has you acting in such ways is it not?" She asks her voice calm and collected. Loki did love that about Frigga. She always seemed to be the one he could speak to, even if it was in a roundabout way he speaks. It was as if she could actually see him compared to the others who didn't even give him a second glance.

"There are a few other things on my mind." He tells her honestly. He doesn't wish to speak of the Frost Giant encounter but perhaps one thing.

"I miss him." Loki says softly, his eyes not meeting Frigga's. "I miss him, and I fear I may to be late to visit him. I do not wish to go to Midgard for the chance that he…" Loki can't continue his words for perhaps they were right. He clenches his hands tightly.

Frigga hits him in the arm with a hard punch. Loki looks completely in shock for a moment.

"This is not the Loki I know." Frigga says, crossing her arms. "Where is the young man who no matter what would rush after his brother without much of a second thought? What happened to the trickster that played pranks on every person he crossed?" She continues down a list. "That boy… He would not let such a small thing get in his way. He would go to that man and tell him he will get better, or you would drag him out of Hel even if it burnt your own skin."

Loki pauses thinking over his mother's words. He agrees with all she had spoken, his mind starting to calm itself. That would at least resolve one of his problems. He let out a small chuckle from his lips. He gives Frigga a smile that had meaning to it. "Thank you, mother. I needed that." He responds back his tone lighter.

"Good. Now tell me… What is this man's name?" Frigga asks, a bit of a sly tone in her voice. "I do wish to meet this man who has captured my child's heart."

"Anthony. Anthony Stark. He does hate that name however." Loki gets a large smirk on his lips, "Not that has stopped me."

Frigga clasps an arm around Loki's arm. "Oh? Tell me about him? If he is going to be in our lives from here on, I want to know what to expect."

Loki lets the memories of the months before form in his head, "He is arrogant, narcissistic, and never knows when to back down." He pauses, realizing it sounds too much like Thor at that point. "His intelligence is beyond what one could expect. It is quite enjoyable to be able to exchange words with the man." Loki states before continuing on, "He however, loves his technology much more. The things he is able to create with Midgardian technology is awe inspiring." He remembers the suit Tony had made and how much it had fit the man. "If you can get past his narcissism, he can be caring… only when he wants to however. And most of the time it is only to get in someone's pants."

Frigga laughs at her son's enjoyment. "It does sound as if that would be someone you would choose." She continues to smile warmly at him, "If I may ask… what made you chose him?"

Loki pauses, not sure of how to respond at first. "I must say it was his insistent need to text me none stop that had caught my attention."

"Text…?" Frigga looks confused at the word.  
Loki chuckles, "Or perhaps his intelegence. He… He can stand up to par with me. There are not many that can do that."

Frigga nods her head, "If you truly care for him… what are you still doing here? I believe Odin has lifted the ban from traveling using the Bifrost. Go. He must miss you as well." She gives him a small push forward. "You do not need to keep speaking to an old woman."

"You must be mistaken, the woman I speak to is the youngest I have set my eyes upon." Loki gives her a small bow, before turning to leave his hear no longer as heavy as it once had been.

"You do know how to make me feel young." Frigga smiles back, giving him a small wave. "Anthony is waiting."

Loki didn't need to be told again.

~

Loki lands just a few miles away from Tony's home. It is not too far from where he had needed to be. He pulls out a phone from his Midgardian clothing he had changed into. His fingers lightly touch each number. It was then; the phone began to vibrate none stop. The weeks of not using it causing all the messages to come in all at once.

A bit hesitant, Loki pulls open the texts, scrolling through them. Each one was from Tony, with the exception of Pepper and Happy every few.

Each one with a different message, varying from 'Please answer me' to 'I miss you'. Loki's heart felt a small pang at each one. Not only was his texts full, but his messages as well. He feels he shouldn't listen to them at first before he sighs and calls his inbox.

"I didn't mean to-" Delete

"I just want to-" Delete

"I am sorry." The shortest, yet last one on his phone.

He pulls the phone away from his ear. He moves his finger over Tony's number. Maybe he should call Pepper and ask her for a ride to Tony's, or even Happy.

His phone suddenly rang in his hand, a bit of surprise appearing on Loki's face. 'Private' appearing on the caller ID. Thinking it a bit strange that some unknown number was calling him, he decided to answer it.

"Loki Odins-"

"Mr. Odison." JARVIS spoke into his ear.

"Jarvis…?"

"I would like to inform you that Mr. Stark is headed to your location." Jarvis continues to speak. "I thought you would just like to be informed."

"What do you mean?" Loki questions, confused by what he means.

If the mechanical butler could sigh, he probably would have at this point. "Mr. Stark commanded that I track your phone activity since you left his plane."

"He tracked my phone?" Loki looks up in the sky and seeing a red suit flying quickly towards his location.

"I was only told to inform you his presence will be there soon. Goodbye, Mr. Odinson." And with that the phone went dead, making Loki look at it with a peculiar expression.

A loud noise of metal hitting the ground just as Loki started to put his phone away.

"Hello… Anthony." Loki says, his body turning so his eyes could watch the other.

The faceplate of Tony's suit flings up, his eyes showing relief, "Loki…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I know I am at least a little bit evil. *cackles* HAVE A CLIFFY~


	22. Tell Ourselves We Are Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki opens his mouth, only to shut it a few seconds later. He gets a small playful smile on his lips, “You know… most people would think you stalking my phone is a bit obsessive.”   
> Tony gets a smile of his own before he starts laughing. “Weeks of silence… And that is how you greet me!” The man of iron walks forward and latches onto Loki. Tony’s arms wrapping tightly, almost painfully, around the god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Here we are! Another chapter done and ready. I finally seemed to have everything planned out now for Thor/Iron Man 2. That was one of my issues with getting everything out. I didn't know what scenes to actually put where.   
> Just to let you all know: At this point, it is still the day of the Coronation/Tony's birthday. I am stretching Iron Man 2 out just a little bit more than what I would want to, but I am going to have to live with it.
> 
> Oh, and I will be having Loki find out about his heritage! It will be in I am thinking... 2 chapters or so.

They stood there in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was as if they were waiting to see what the other was going to say before they spoke.

Loki opens his mouth, only to shut it a few seconds later. He gets a small playful smile on his lips, "You know… most people would think you stalking my phone is a bit obsessive."

Tony gets a smile of his own before he starts laughing. "Weeks of silence… And that is how you greet me!" The man of iron walks forward and latches onto Loki. Tony's arms wrapping tightly, almost painfully, around the god.

"Anthony…" Loki says, cringing slightly at the feeling. "This is not the most comfortable hugs I have received." He mutters out.

Tony finally realizing what he did released the god. "Sorry. I just… I wanted to see you."

Loki gets small smile on his lips, "And I you." He answers honestly. "Your hug was not the worst. You should attempt to hug Thor in his entire battle armor. It is as if you were hugging a statue."

Tony grins widely, "I wouldn't doubt it. He is large enough for that."

They stand there once more, silence engulfing them.

Tony shifts awkwardly in his suit, "I really did have a speech prepared for when you returned."

"Oh…?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that entail?"

"Nothing much. Just… stuff… things." Tony scratches the back of his head, though it was covered by his helmet, and looking away from the god quickly. "I doubt you would want to hear it anyways."

"I believe you would be wrong in that assumption, Anthony. Please do tell." Loki gets a smirk on his face that he couldn't remember having on since being away from Tony. Loki leans forward putting his arm around the chilled metal. "I would love to hear it."

Tony looks like he is about to say something, instead his lips move forward and crash against Loki's. The kiss was anything but clean. Teeth nipping and tongues clashing. It only lasts a moment but Tony pulls away.

"I think make-up sex is a much better idea." Tony says trying to get out of speaking an apology.

Loki chuckles but shakes his head, "Do not think I will let it go that easily Anthony." His smile changing to a bit more of a serious expression.

"As much as I do not wish to speak about … it," Loki's face become dark, "We cannot just ignore what happened."

Tony sighs and nods his head, moving back from Loki. "I know, I was hoping we didn't have to." He answers honestly. His own expression appearing tired from the time away. "I… I haven't been able to fix it. I have been trying, but I am just missing one thing."

Loki lets the information sink in. A small part of his heart feeling dread at the idea. "But you must have a bit more time? Then you would not have warn that suit correct?"

A look of reluctant shows on the engineers face.

"Anthony." Loki says, his tone being one of warning. "Do not tell me you are wearing that when it could be killing you!"

"But you… I had to come find you!" Tony says, trying to make it appear he was alright. "It will be fine of course. I just shouldn't wear it too often. I already did once, but you know, was attacked had to protect myself and Pepper." He starts to ramble as an attempt to make an excuse.

"We are going to your house and taking that suit of right now." Loki turns in the direction from where Tony came from.

"If you wanted me out of my clothes you just had to ask." Tony responds in a light tone.

Loki raises an eyebrow before motioning Tony forward. "Let us go. We mustn't waste time."

"No need to tell me twice!" The man grabs onto Loki before shooting up into the sky. He heads towards his home.

~/~

It isn't long before they land in Tony's home. Loki landing gracefully on the side as Tony walks over and gets his suit taken off. Loki watching as the mechanics move around the suit, ejecting it from the man's body.

"I still cannot fathom how you created such things." Loki murmurs, still unable to get past the mechanic's work.

"Lots of practice." The words come off jokingly as Tony takes a step forward, his clothing showing off a Black Sabbath t-shirt.

The god's piercing eyes tracing around the garage, noticing how… messy it looked. It was as if Tony had just stopped caring and dropped everything. It was scattered along the room from empty boxes of Chinese to pizza. His tools, which were normally organizes, tossed around. One of them appeared to be broken even, possible from being thrown at the wall not too far away where it was. His eyes slowly making their way back to Tony.

Tony himself didn't look much better. Just underneath his eyes were dark from lack of sleep, his skin paler than normal. Not only that but it seemed the blue streams coming from the arc reactor were now forming lines along his neck.

Loki walks forward right next to the smaller man. His eyes trailing down them, only to be stopped by the clothing.

Tony gives him a sad look, "I will fix it. I promised didn't I? I won't leave you." The words were meant to be encouraging. "That… That has been what I've been working on." He motions around the room. "From stabilizers to drinking some awful concoction that is supposed to help. I was able to at least make it so I have a bit more time."

Loki stays silent as Tony spoke. "I understand…"

"You… What?" Tony looks a bit in shock, not knowing what to do. His eyebrows furrow together as he attempts to understand. "Not even a month ago you were saying that you… hated me because I didn't tell you about… well this."

"I never said I hated you." Loki looks absolutely offended by the thought. He could never hate Tony. He had been the one and only good thing that he had received in his lifetime.

"Maybe hate isn't the best word… I mean." Tony sighs, "You didn't like that I omitted the truth." He corrects.

"As would anyone else." A hard glare is pointed towards Tony. "Have you even told Pepper about it?"

"No."

"You should. She would like to know." His voice comes with a bit of an edge.

"I didn't mean…" Tony gets a frustrated noise to form. "See what I mean! I am awful at this. I can't talk about my feelings, I can't tell you how I am sick, I can't seem to do much right at all." He sounded angry. "And it isn't even your fault. I am the idiot that keeps messing things up."

Loki listens, a bit stunted at first. He had never known Tony to admit such a fault. For the words to being coming out of the other was such a surprise, Loki's eyes widened.

Tony continues his tangent, his body starting to pace back and forth. He only stops as his words come to an end. "And all I can try and do is keep my promise to you."

Loki takes a deep breath, his body stiff from the confession. His mind wrapping around the thoughts Tony had just dumped on him. "Anthony…Tony." He corrects himself. "You try too hard." He whispers, "I have never had anyone try so hard for me… for themselves before. You are, and always will be the strongest person I have ever met."

The god watches Tony closely, his posture standing slightly taller. The heaviness in his eyes a bit brighter after he spoke. He still appeared tired, but it seemed like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Not that you need to be even more egotistical." The joke is an attempt to lighten the mood once more. He gets a small crack of a smile from Tony.

"I couldn't get to egotistical with Pepper and you around." The joke is much like one that they had shared after first meeting.

The earlier worries seem to melt away, not completely, but enough to make them comfortable. Loki nods his head towards Tony, glad the other was trying to help lighten the mood as well.

"You know… You should be nice to me. It is still my birthday." Tony says back, his voice still a bit strained but not as much as before.

Loki chuckles softly, "That is indeed true. Perhaps I should attempt to be kinder. Though, it is not really in my nature." He slyly says back.

"I wouldn't like you much that way." Tony shrugs his shoulders, shaking his head as he spoke. "It would be a lot less fun after all."

"How about I get you your birthday present then." Loki purrs moving closer to Tony.

The mechanic gets a large grin on his face, "And what would that include?"

"Nothing much, follow me and I shall show you." The god motions to him as he turns to exit the room. He does not go where Tony actually expects him to. Instead he leaves through the garage door. Tony can't help but feel a bit interested. His feet moving to follow after the god.

"Loki…?" Tony questions not really getting a response.

~/~

Once a fair distance away from the home, Loki stops and turns back around. "Your hand please." Loki says, putting his own up. "It is the best way to travel really."

"Travel whe-."

Tony gets cut off as Loki yells to the sky, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" A bright light engulfs both of them shooting them off into the sky. The spot they had originally been standing on now having a symbol on it.

The world changes around them as they are warped through space. Loki lands with ease on the ground, Tony falling a bit forward with the motion. "That was… strange." Tony seems to try and shake the feeling of the Bifrost from him.

"Welcome to Asgard, Anthony Stark." Heimdall speaks in a straight tone. "I have seen much of you lately."

Tony shifts uncomfortably, "Uh… Not to be rude but… What is that supposed to mean?"

"I keep an eye on everyone within my sight. That includes you as well. Loki has also spoken many words of you." Heimdall doesn't seem to grasp what Tony meant exactly.

"Well that isn't creepy at all… Hey wait a minute, does that mean you can see everyone?" Tony pauses, getting a strange look of humor on his face. "Can you tell me is Ashton Kutcher planning on Punking me? Because I am still waiting for that bastard to show up."

Loki rolls his eyes as he starts to pull Tony away from the seer. "Not now Anthony. You do not need to question him." He does find Tony's remark entertaining none the less. He pulls Tony through the halls of Asgard.

Tony appearing to look at it all in awe, "Why did you bring me here? Am I even allowed to be here?" he questions, not knowing how to take all the architecture and everything else. His eyes watching to see if he can tell the difference between the magic and mechanics of the place.

"I have never been one to follow rules." Was Loki's only responses, a grin thrown at Tony. "I brought you here so you can see my world. You allowed me into yours; I only wished to do the same for you. I do hope you like this gift."

Tony nods his head quickly, "It is… I was not expecting it." He pulls at Loki's hand, making the god turn around to face him. Just as Loki was about to question why, Tony plants a light peck on his lips. "It is a great gift."

Loki shifts slightly, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, "I… I am glad you enjoy it." They end up stopping at one of the doors. Loki opens it and motions Tony inside. "This is a lounge. I must run and get someone really quick. Do make yourself at home. I promise I shall be back in very little time."

With that Loki turns around, leaving Tony standing there in the door way. Tony's eyes glance around the room, not knowing what he could touch and not. Instead he decided to touch everything. His fingers running down the side of the table, his eyes looking at a large fire in the main area.

He was quite intrigued by how they even managed to make everything so refined. Suddenly the door opens once more, causing Tony to jump in surprise. He thought Loki had been back already, however instead he was greeted by 4 gods.

One Asian, one with red hair, another with an awful mustache, and the last was a woman. They had their weapons drawn and pointing at Tony within seconds. Well this meeting could have been better.

"A bit old fashioned in weapons I see. Guess that hasn't changed from the books." Tony remarks knowing it probably hadn't been the best thing to say.

The woman's eyes narrow, "Who are you, and how did you get here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I had been debating on having this chapter go in two different ways, one where Tony stays on earth, and the other is well.. this. I ended up going with bringing Tony to Asgard due to the fact that we haven't really had them interact with the people here. I really have been wanting to bring Tony to Asgard for awhile now so yeah! I do hope it didn't feel to rushes. Normally I don't like putting three different scenes in one chapter... but oh well!


	23. We're Falling For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the mortal!” Fandral speaks up this time, as if finally connecting the pieces. “The one Loki is obsessed with. Tell me—how did you manage that? Loki only cares for himself.” The pang that Loki feels at the words make him want to turn away. Frigga’s hand placed on his shoulder, a sad look on her face.  
> “Obsessed? Really? I am totally going to get him on that. No way he can say he doesn’t care now.” A laugh escapes Tony at his own words, sounding even more satisfied then before. “Thank you for that information.” He pauses, “And I have a name you know. Tony Stark—billionaire inventor. I would say that you had to of heard of me—but being on a different world and all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. Another year? ooops? *laughs nervously*   
> ANYWAYS~ I suddenly found inspiration for this fic out of the blue. I think it has to do with AoU coming out soon. BUT OH WELL. I'LL TAKE IT.
> 
> ALSO-- I edited a few chapters to help fit more with canon-- The way Loki was able to get through to Jotenhiem is now changed to fit Dark World

Loki makes his way through the halls, one destination in mind. A small smile plays on his lips as he moves towards his mother’s room. Knocking, he waits for a response. When Frigga opens the door, Loki can barely contain his excitement. “Mother—Come along. You must meet someone.” He requests, hand out to allow his mother to follow. Frigga raises an eyebrow at her son before nodding and following.

“I do hope it is who I think you brought.” Frigga gives Loki a grin as he walks beside him. “Are you doing… better since Thor?” She asks, her words now becoming slightly hesitant.

Loki pauses, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He still couldn’t forgive himself for getting Thor banished, yet he felt it had been the right thing. Thor needed to learn from his mistakes, like he never had before. “I—I worry for my brother.” He pauses, shifting on his feet. “However, as he is on Midgard, I can only say that he has to be growing as a person. We do not understand them as much as we think we do.”

Frigga looks her son over, a knowing look apparent on her face. She nods to him in understanding, motioning him forward. “Is that why you spend so much time there? To learn and grow?” She asks, “I have noticed a change in you, my son.” Shifting her shoulders up more she grasps his arm a bit tighter. “For better or worse—I do not know yet. I do know, you are happy and that is all a mother can ask for.”

The god of mischief gets a heartwarming look on his face. He knew his mother would always understand. No one else seemed to get his little tricks up his sleeve. What entertains him and what didn’t. “Thank you, mother. I would say—for the better.” He begins to think of Tony and how much had changed. “He has been the one to change me.” He murmurs under his breath as they come up to the door.

Hearing a boisterous voice through the door makes Loki freeze for an instant. He wasn’t expecting the warriors to show up. Bringing a hand up to open the doors, Frigga grasps his hand forcing him to pause. A curious gaze appears on Loki, wondering what the woman had planned. Bringing a finger to her lips, she gives him another smile. “Let’s see how honest this man truly is.”

Frigga brings her own hand up, pushing the door lightly open, only to be able to hear what was being said. Loki begins to fidget with the end of his cloak, eyebrows furrowed together as they listened.

“Sorry, lady. It is rude not to give your own name.” Tony’s voice echoes out of the door. Loki rolls his eyes, body growing stiff.

“I do not take lightly to being called lady. Try again—this time. If you do not wish for your head to be cut off, I suggest you talk quickly.” Sif states, the sound of a sword being drawn makes Loki want nothing more than to enter the room.

“Ah—I think I know who you all are now. I read about you in mythology—You’re Thor’s friends aren’t you?” Tony’s voice now getting a sharp edge with each word. “You’re the ones who are dicks to Loki.”

There is a sound of surprise from the group, “You—You know Loki?” Volstagg speaks up, his tone more interested than anything else. Loki almost snorted at the question, a look from Frigga made him refrain.

“Yeah of course—who the hell do you think brought me here?” The arrogance in Tony’s voice was loud and clear, a smile plays on Loki’s lips at the words. A low chuckle escapes him, knowing fully well that Tony didn’t care what others thought.

“You’re the mortal!” Fandral speaks up this time, as if finally connecting the pieces. “The one Loki is obsessed with. Tell me—how did you manage that? Loki only cares for himself.” The pang that Loki feels at the words make him want to turn away. Frigga’s hand placed on his shoulder, a sad look on her face.

“Obsessed? Really? I am totally going to get him on that. No way he can say he doesn’t care now.” A laugh escapes Tony at his own words, sounding even more satisfied then before. “Thank you for that information.” He pauses, “And I have a name you know. Tony Stark—billionaire inventor. I would say that you had to of heard of me—but being on a different world and all.”

The feelings that had been ebbing away at Loki didn’t seem to matter as much. The man always seemed to know what to say, even when he wasn’t there.

Sif speaks up next, still having her sword out. “You should not be here. The All-Father—“

“Ah—I have heard a bit about the All-Daddy. He is kind of a jackass if you ask me.” Tony cuts her off, with no care about how politics worked in this world. Loki almost fell over at his words, quickly turning to Frigga, “I swear I didn’t—“

Frigga puts a hand up laughing quietly, “I understand. Do not fret child.” He can tell she was enjoying listening to Tony go on.

“I mean seriously—Half the time he doesn’t sound like a good leader. He sounds like he is out to help only himself. I would know--  I use to do the same thing.” Tony pauses as he spoke. The room was filled with silence, none of the 4 Asgardians even knowing how to respond to the disregard for their king.

Without looking back to Frigga, Loki finally opens the door. He has a smile on his face—not one he would normally have in front of the warriors, yet he could only keep his eye on Tony. “Tony.” He nods to the man before turning back to the others in the room. “May I inquire as to why you felt the need to demean my guest? I am sure I would not do it to your own.”

Sif’s expression remained blank, Volstagg’s expression was filled with a bit of guilt, while Fandral looks annoyed, and Hogun with his usual expression. “You know the rules Loki—No human—“

“I do not see why that is your concern, Lady Sif.” Loki cuts her off, having more fun interrupting the woman again after she had done it to himself many times. “I already have spoken with my other about it.” He turns to motion to Frigga behind him. “So please refrain from doing so again.”

The sour expression on the woman’s face brought more joy then it should have. Frigga takes a few steps forward. “Warriors—Lady Sif.” The woman bows her head. “If I may—my son requested I speak with his friend.” She pauses, “If I may have some time.”

The warriors all froze in their spots before nodding in confirmation, a mutter of agreement. They start to trudge off, Sif glancing back one last time.

“That—was pretty awesome.” Tony comments, humor present in his voice. “You must be the Pepper of this realm.” His attention on Frigga now.

Frigga raises an eyebrow while Loki holds back a laugh. “Anthony--.” The man pouts at the name. “I would like you to meet Lady Frigga. My mother.” The god motions back and forth between the two. “She requested that she meet you.”

“Anthony Stark—It is a pleasure.” Frigga smiles to the man, a light gleam in her eye. “However it was my son that requested it. You must be something else.” She pauses, “I do not know many people who would state that Odin is not as great as he claims.”

Tony seems to pale slightly, “You heard that—I mean he is Loki’s father and all. Which would make him your husband?” He questions, glancing over to Loki for confirmation. “Not that I am bad mouthing you, Milady.” He bows slightly, grasping her hand and kissing it.

Frigga laughs, shaking her head. “I do not know where you found this man—but I can already see what you like in him.” She pulls her hand away, bowing herself. “The honor is all mine. Anyone who can steal my son’s heart is welcome to visit any time.”

Loki coughs slightly at the mention of his ‘heart’ ignoring the sudden hear that makes its way along his face. “Really mother—is that necessary?”

“Yes. I do believe it is.” She moves over taking a seat at the lounge. “Master Stark—I wish to know more about you. Loki states that you are an—inventor?”

“Loki told you about me? You just warm my heart darling.” He blinks his eyes rapidly at Loki in exaggeration. Loki rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You do that again, Stark—and I will throw you off the Bifrost.” He mutters, rethinking his idea of bringing these two together. They were bound to cause more chaos in Loki’s life then there should be.

“Ouch—and then you hurt me. And here I thought we were making progress.” Tony pouts as he pretends to wipe away fake tears from his face. “Do you see what your son does to me? He pretends to love me then puts me down. I swear I do not know how I could fall for him.” He gives Loki a small grin to confirm his joke.

“Do not go acting like you are the victim here Anthony—you are the one that wouldn’t stop pestering me.” The god mutters under his breath, a small shake of his head. “I swear I told you to leave me alone for a few days—which didn’t stop you.”

A laugh breaks the two apparent from their banter, Frigga covers her mouth to keep her laughter at a minimum. “I see it--.” She says, a smile towards Loki. “I understand now. Everything you told me is true.” Her eyes move back to Tony’s bringing a hand out to the man. “I do have one request.” Both men looked at each other slightly confused as to where the conversation is going. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Loki gives his mother a small nod, for her to continue.

“Can you go and get us something to drink, Loki?” Tony suddenly appears to get nervous at that request, eyes widening slightly. “I wish to ask him a few things—that may get awkward if you are in the room with him.” She pauses, placing a hand on Tony’s own. “It will only take a moment.”

Loki looks to Tony, making sure the man would be okay with it. Tony’s own eyes focused in on the woman. “I don’t see that as a problem. I mean—All—Mommy must be much nicer then the All-Daddy.” He gives Loki a grin in confirmation.

The god of mischief nods his head. “I shall be back in a few minutes. I am sure you have a few things you wish to ask.” Loki makes his way to the door, taking one last look behind him before leaving. Once outside the room he brings his hand to his face, biting down on his nail. He didn’t know what his mother would do to the man, yet he couldn’t go against her. Taking a few steps, he begins to stroll through the halls. He knows his mother would need more time than just getting a few drinks.

He begins to wander, wondering what exactly his mother was asking the man. Not thinking where he is going, he only pauses when he realizes where he is. His eyes move toward the door that keeps their sacred treasures. Suddenly getting a sensation of nausea as he remembers what had happened in Jotenheim. Glancing down at his hand once in memeory, he turns towards the room, pushing the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh. well I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. I really liked how this chapter came out. Not only that but I have been working on my writing so-- hopefully that shows in this chapter compared to the first one.


End file.
